Lucifer Loves Me
by starglow71
Summary: AU.Eventually Unrelated Sam/Dean/Lucifer/John. Kink and Bondage! They were wrong and Lucifer is real. And now he wants both boys for himself. Will they say yes and will it end well? John and Bobby join the mix, too, in new ways.
1. Breaking Them In

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

_Okay, here's the idea behind the story. Lucifer is real, he was bonded to Sam's soul in the cage and when they put it back in him, they locked the real Lucifer, or most of him, into Sam. He's not a figment at all. Bobby is killed and Dean and Sam break apart. _

_Dean goes to see Sam and make up. But finds him living in a rather unusual relationship with Lucifer. Now Lucifer wants to own Dean, too. Will Dean let him? And if he did, maybe Lucifer would help them kill Dick and his Leviathans, not to mention teach our boys the real meaning of love and obey!_

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Lucifer. Unrelated eventually. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Kink and Bondage will be in this storyline. Both boys have a Slave/Master relationship with Lucifer. Don't like, Don't read. I intend to use bondage and kink a lot in this fic, so if that bothers you, stop at the first sentence.**

**Yes, it has some minor rape in it but not very much. He just breaks them in gently and they love him in the end. Please don't flame, it is barely mentioned, honest.**

**I can promise It will only get worse. Trust me.**

**I'm thinking this will be a mult-shot deal, maybe three or four. I have to see where it takes me.**

**Plot: **Sam and Dean have lost Bobby, and then each other. Sam is left alone with his figment for too long and it gets a life of its own. Not to mention the Leviathans are still out there and Dean wants them dead.

When Dean comes to visit, what will he have left of his brother?

Or will Lucifer get Dean, too?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't see you. Don't see you." Sam repeated over and over. Eyes clenched shut and rocking in the corner. '_Sure you do, you hear me, too.'_ Lucifer whispered and Sam whimpered. "No!"

'_Get on all fours for me.'_ Lucifer whispered, "No!" Sam cried. Lucifer sent more Hell visions at him until he complied. Fingers worked him open and the figment took solid form again. Thrusting into him again now, _'Feels good, doesn't it? Admit it, Sammy, you like my dick in your ass.' _He's been fucking Sam for weeks working on breaking him in this way.

Sam moaned with less crying now, as the pleasure took him again. But he wouldn't admit any _such _thing, per usual. '_You already let me in. I may not get the world, or the apocalypse, but I own you. You're mine. My slave, say it!'_

"Your _slave!_" Sam cried as he came and Lucifer stayed inside him, not even close to cumming yet. Using Sam's demon blood and the energy he gave off, he manifested and stayed that way for a bit. "_More,_ fuck me more…_Master!_" Lucifer got harder at that and took him rougher now.

Took him _all_ night long, made him _scream_ his name, _owning_ him now. Then felt the powers start to fade. He kissed Sam softly, "Goodbye for now, Slave. _Never say you can't see or hear me again!"_

"_Never._ You are my Master now." Sam moaned and slept smiling now. Lucifer kissed him fondly and vanished. Going back inside his slave until later, leaving Sam sweaty and cum covered, and thoroughly owned.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had left him months ago, disgusted with the whole breaking thing and Dean killing Amy had really broken them. He had enough. They had fought and fought. Both trying to stay. But in the end, Sam had _left_ him. And Dean hadn't pursued him _too_ much. Just enough to know where he was and he was okay. Sam was doing better, working at a diner. He had his normal life. He wasn't breaking, so Dean let it be.

But maybe he could visit for Christmas, spend some normal time with him?

Now that he was feeling better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was cooking dinner when he knocked. He opened it to find Dean. Both stared awkwardly then hugged.

"I'm sorry I took so long to visit. Nice place." Dean said and looked closely at Sam; he looked good, happy even.

"Thanks, renovated our bedrooms and living room. We're happy here." Sam said and smiled, looking beside him at nothing. Dean knew he must still be seeing Lucifer.

"Who's _we?_" Dean asked. Afraid of the answer.

"Lucifer, of course. He's my Master now. My lover." Sam said happily. "You'll meet him later. He's not as bad as we thought he'd be."

Dean just stared in shock but tried to talk sense into him. He was a figment!

"Sometimes." Sam said happily, "Sometimes he's real. But always with me, loves me, will never leave me. Says he won't make me fight another apocalypse. He just wants to protect and love me now. Says he won't let anything hurt me. He's in love with me."

Dean again tried to talk sense but saw it wasn't working. Sam just put their breakfast on the table and looked sideways again, listening to something. Nodding, he took Dean's hand, pulling him with him toward the other room.

"Do you desire me?" Sam asked and smiled, "He says you do, he can feel it."

"Um, Sam?" Dean said and groaned as Sam undid his pants. "We're brothers!"

"Not anymore, I'm a vessel now, immortal. Only part of Lucifer stayed in the cage, he put most of himself into my soul and, when they put it back in, they put him into me for good, too. I didn't know that until you left and then he manifested and claimed me, Now I am his vessel and slave. He wants you to join us." Sam said softly sucking him. "He won't break you _too_ much. It feels good, honest."

Dean found himself held from behind now, arms locked in place. He looked up to find a man with dark hair and glowing eyes holding him, and froze. "Lucifer?"

"Yes, I can manifest sometimes and use my vessel's energy and demon blood to show myself. To touch." Lucifer said and smiled as Dean moaned. Sam was sucking his dick and balls now. So hard already.

"If you join me, you can be with him." Lucifer whispered, and let one of Dean's hands free to caress along Sam's back and buttocks. "Let me in, Dean, I will make you mine, too. Let me in…"

Bobby was dead, Sam was all he had left. And Dick Roman was _still_ out there! Breathing air that Bobby would never breathe again. The bastard had to pay!

"Help me kill Dick Roman and the Leviathans, and I will say yes to you, too." Dean moaned and Lucifer glared, not at him but into space.

"He hurt Sam!" Lucifer growled, "I will kill him! Be mine and I'll make a footstool of your enemies for you, Dean. Be my slave…"

"Yes, I'm yours. I'll be your slave." Dean moaned, "Now let me _fuck_ him _please!"_

"He's yours tonight, and you are mine for all time." Lucifer said happily, and glowed like the sun, merging with Dean. He felt Lucifer activate his Hell memories again and wrap around his soul, merging himself there, writing his ownership there. Then he came out and was just the dark haired man again. "Now you are mine. Wherever you go, I will be. With both of you."

Dean lined up with Sam and worked into him, Sam moaned eagerly, so full of him. "Dean!...so full of you!" Sam thrust back soon and Dean had to go deeper and faster to keep up with him, "_Fuck me!_ Fuck me _please,_ baby?"

"Wanted you…for so long!...brothers got in the way…not brother now, _right?_" Dean loved this man, had needed him like the air he breathed. It had been hell without him. Sharing Lucifer with Sam was a small cost to have him back forever now.

"No, not human!...something in between…infused with his essence…feel so good!...his now!...I'm yours, _too,_ Dean!" Sam moaned and clawed at his sides. "Cumming, baby, I'm cumming! Master! Can I cum?" Sam looked at Lucifer begging. Trained to not cum until he was allowed to by Lucifer alone. His _Master!_

"Not yet, Dean, fuck him more." Lucifer ordered, "Fuck him like the whore he is for me!"

Dean cried out at how tight he was around him and did as ordered, fucking Sam more, taking him harder, pounding in now. Sam went flat to ground from the force of his thrusts and Dean followed, holding the cheeks apart and fucking him until he writhed beneath him and acted like a whore now, screaming for more with every thrust. Lucifer could tell Dean was close and admired his new slave's stamina and control over his body. Other men would have filled Sam with their cum already, hmmm.

He wanted to play with Dean himself later. But for now, he settled for thrusting into Dean's ass as he fucked Sam and smiling, "Need to break my new slave in. Relax and let it happen. It will feel good really soon." He used his power to send pleasure into them, and Dean relaxed instantly, fucking back onto him already, crying out in the pleasure he was feeling. Sam crying out his beneath them.

"I'm gonna…so _fantastic_…break my ass in…so _good!...Sammy_….so tight…_fuck me harder!..._Rougher _please!"_ Dean begged as he took Sam rougher too.

Lucifer grabbed Dean's hair and pulled it painfully, making him yelp and moan louder, the pain was making it better for him; Lucifer liked that little kink. "You like _pain?_" Dean nodded and admitted to himself he hadn't known that about himself. But now that he did, he didn't want it to stop. "Don't cum until I say, or I will make you feel Hell again." Lucifer warned and let some Hell in, Dean panicked and Lucifer shut it down. "Obey me and Hell stays away. Please me and I will take you to new heights of pleasure and love. _Don't _cum!"

"Not going to." Dean was afraid of his Hell memories so he obeyed and managed to fight the urge to cum now. But it hurt to keep doing it which made it feel better. "Master…my _Master!_...my _Sammy!_" They felt so good this way with him. "Will you love me? Like Sam said you would?"

"Yes, love you dearly, for all eternity. Will spend it with you two." Lucifer said softly, kissing him now as they fucked. Dean melted into it and knew he could love the angel, just as much as he loved Sam. "I own you now. Say it! Make it _true_. Make me _real_ to you!"

"You _own_ me, I am _yours!_ Your _slave_ and lover…only you and Sam's!" He moaned as Lucifer drove the pleasure deeper with his power. "Fuck me _more! Please!..._Fill my ass with your cum, Master…_Claim _me!"

Okay, he now owned Dean as he owned Sam, they were _his _now. No need to break him in anymore. One last thing he wanted to hear though_…"Are you my whores, my slaves?"_

"_Yes! Whores…Slaves!"_ Dean cried out and trembled with desire.

"_Yes! Your whore…Slave!" _Sam screamed, shaking and writhing beneath them, body so full of his lover now, loving every moment of it.

"I love you both! Cum for me now!" Lucifer ordered and filled Dean with his cum repeatedly as he claimed him over and over as his orgasms ran through him, through _them_. Dean came hard into Sam and screamed as well, Sam's name and Lucifer's, over and over as he came as well. Sam impaled himself back onto Dean and came onto the wood floor in streams, until they were all done and parted. "Lick the cum of the floor, both of you!"

Both men stayed on all fours and obeyed, using their mouth and tongues to clean the floor of the cum Sam had shot onto it. They sat up watching him now, awaiting orders. He motioned them to him and they crawled to him, sashaying their hips this way and that as they moved. A Gold collar appeared in each of Lucifer's hands, metal ones with a hook on the back, and a bolt to fasten them on. They would fit snugly but not too much so. They had the boys' names on each one, and they held power, his power, and they marked them as _his_ slaves! _Eternal_ Slaves.

He put Sam's on first, gently bolting it on and putting the hook to the side. Then put on Dean's, doing the same. "To me they will be your slave collars. Never removable ever again. They come off and you will die, remember that. To others, they will be necklaces, or amulets. But they can't remove them either; they touch them and try to do it, the collars will kill them instantly. A failsafe I built into them.

"Hold out your wrists." Lucifer ordered and two sets of gold shackles appeared and he separated them. "These are mine as well. Unable to be removed. They will appear to be leather bracelets like Sam wears, with a charm with my ownership mark on it, the same applies to the collar. We will use them later when I train you for rougher treatment." He gently fastened and locked them on both wrists and kissed his slaves for their good behavior.

The boys got up and admired them in the mirror and then bowed to him again. "We love them, Master!" They said together, "We love you, Master."

"As I love you." Lucifer said and sighed, feeling his solid form fading from using so much power just now. "I am going but will be back later. Worry not, Dean, I will find Dick Roman for you."

"He killed _Bobby._" Dean cried, still missing their adopted father and Lucifer held cohesion long enough to hold him close, rocked him as he sobbed. Sam joined him and he held him, too. Lucifer felt rage boil inside him for the god. He had hurt his lovers, his beloved Slaves. Took their father from them, like Azazel had. Left them so _broken_ and _hurt_. He wanted to _kill _the god for them, take their pain away, and ease their hurts.

"I'm sorry I can't help with that part. I can't make it hurt less, babies. But I will help you find him and kill him." Lucifer said, kissing their pain away and seeing them looking at him with love and hope now. "I haven't loved anyone in Millennia, and now I love you. Anything you want or need, just _ask,_ and I will give it or get it for you. You will _never_ want again. Either of you. I love you with all my heart."

"Master, will you be back soon?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, too. Both eyes missing him already.

Lucifer touched their faces and smiled, "I'm not leaving. I just have to wait to be solid again." Money appeared on the table for them, Two large stacks. "Go shopping, babies, get out and do something romantic all day. Make love, be happy! I will be with you soon enough."

"Yes, Master, We love you!" They said again and he faded now; gone but they felt his love inside them, filling their hearts.

"Okay, so, where do you want to go, Sammy? It's _your_ day! I'm going to be as romantic as I can. What do you want to do?" Dean said dressing and Sam did, too.

"I want to go to Coney Island. Then eat on the boardwalk. Then swim in the ocean with you, make love to you for hours in the water and on the beach later. Like you did with me." Sam said happily, "Can we do that?"

"We can do that." Dean said kissing him happily, "You were right, he wasn't as bad as we thought he was. Thanks for introducing me."

"My Slave Mate." Sam said kissing him back, "We are his but we also belong to each other."

"Forever and always now, Sammy." Dean whispered into his ear and he cried at having his heart's desire finally. "Forever and Always."

Dean's heart's _desire_ had always been Sam.

His darkest _wish and hope_ was to kill Dick Roman. As painfully and slowly as possible, with his bare hands if possible, _ripping _him apart! Lucifer touched this dark part and smiled, tapping into it.

And began to use that _rage_ and that dark _wish_ and that _darkness_ inside Dean to find Dick Roman for him.

And, once found, they all would hunt _him_ down, hunt _all _of them down, and destroy them as _painfully_ as possible. And Lucifer was sure it would be _very_ painful if he had _any _say in it.

Dick Roman would _die_; god or _no_ god!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Up next:** Lucifer finds Dick and gives him a taste of what he can do. Plus he ups the boys training to some rougher stuff. Someone is getting spanked, don't you think?


	2. Their Saving Grace

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**My friend Kissacazador suggested the Dean/John angle and I just embellished it. I hope it came out okay, Kissa! Thank you for the idea, I love it!**

_Okay, here's the idea behind the story. Lucifer is real, he was bonded to Sam's soul in the cage and when they put it back in him, they locked the real Lucifer, or most of him, into Sam. He's not a figment at all. Bobby is killed and Dean and Sam break apart. _

_Dean goes to see Sam and make up. But finds him living in a rather unusual relationship with Lucifer. Now Lucifer wants to own Dean, too. Will Dean let him? And if he did, maybe Lucifer would help them kill Dick and his Leviathans, not to mention teach our boys the real meaning of love and obey!_

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated Sam/Dean/Lucifer/John eventually. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Kink and Bondage will be in this storyline. Both boys and John have a Slave/Master relationship with Lucifer and each other. Don't like, don't read. I intend to use bondage and kink a lot in this fic, so if that bothers you, stop at the first sentence.**

Plot: Lucifer finds Dick and gives him a taste of what he can do. Plus he ups the boys training to some rougher stuff. Someone is getting spanked!

Lucifer brings back Bobby and John back as one of his own angels, so the boys will have them back. but his and their relationship with John will undergo a change they never expected to happen. Their Master changes their relationship forever now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

That night Lucifer watched them make love on the beach, admiring the way the moonlight lit their bodies. Getting hard but ignoring that, he had plans for them later, he would fuck them then. For now he was considering their happiness…and their pain.

Specifically the pain of losing Bobby.

Maybe he could help with that. This called for a visit to his father in Heaven. If he would see him.

Lucifer sent a silent request to God, asking to see him. He got an instant response. 'Come now, my son, bring your slaves." He sighed and shook his head, leaving him to chuckle in amusement. He waited for them to finish their orgasms and then showed himself. "Stand and come with me, Slaves." He ordered but smiled gently. "My father wishes to meet you."

"God? Wants to meet us?" Sam said in surprise but bowed to his Master's commands. "We will go." Lucifer smiled and touched their shoulders, vanishing and smiling, "You will stay naked for now. Do not dress again. Except for the straps I put on you now, and the leashes. Keep them; wear them under your clothes when you require them. In private, you will not wear clothes, just the straps and leashes, understand?"

"Yes, Master. We understand. We will not wear clothes, just straps." Dean bowed his head in a submissive gesture. "Are we to crawl or walk upright?" He was uncertain to his Master's preference here.

"Stand, my Loves, of course, but bow to my father as you do to me." Lucifer explained and then smiled, "You two are so sexy right now. Let no one else to touch you, or I will kill them instantly for touching my property, and punish you for it."

"No one but you, Master." Sam agreed and Dean said it, too.

"Come, Father is waiting." Lucifer said softly, letting go of the leashes, kissing them softly then holding them around their waists instead possessively, jealously guarding his slaves now. The boys blushed at his attention and entered the throne room now. Then they all bowed now to the glowing man on the throne and went to all fours, heads down.

"Stand, my son, approach. Bring you Slaves with you." They got up and walked to him and waited as he looked at them curiously. "So you chose to be his Eternal Slaves and lovers?"

"Yes, he loves us." Dean said softly and smiled, "Plus I get Sammy."

"Yes, he loves us." Sam said and smiled lovingly at his Master, "We are his."

"Yes, you are." God said and smiled, too. "You have chosen well, my son. You are aware of their shared destinies, right?"

"Yes. I am. They are the heroes destined to save Creation, whenever it is threatened. I am aware. I will not stand in their way of it." Lucifer said and saw their surprised looks, "Yes, you are _still_ destined to save the world, even as my lovers."

"We are?" The boys were surprised. And dismayed.

"You are my Immortal Eternal Slaves and lovers, and I willing share your destinies. I will help you in any way I can. I will love and protect you, never fear or doubt my love for you." Lucifer agreed and went over to kiss them, easing their worry. "I will fight by your side and give you power as you need it. I will be your Master and fellow warrior."

"They are also Hunters still, son. They must keep doing that." God said sternly. "You have kept them from their duties long enough. You will let them hunt again, even if you have to do it, too. I need the Hunters, like them, to their jobs as I gave them to do." Lucifer nodded sadly, Father was right, he was keeping them from being hurt, desperate to protect them, when they were not doing their divine duties given by their creator, God. He would not keep them from it now, but would protect them in other ways, by helping them on Hunts now.

"Yes, Father. I am sorry. I will do your will." Lucifer said solemnly and took their hands, and sighed. "Can we talk privately?"

"Yes, send them to White Room." God said and he kissed them goodbye and they bowed to him, touching their shoulders and sending them on their way. "What do you need?"

"I wish to have Bobby Singer's soul to make one of my dark angels, not demon, but dark angel. For them. They need him and miss him. It hurts them and I wish to ease their pain, plus he would belong to me, too. And be there for them when I cannot manifest." Lucifer begged, tears in his eyes, "Please, Father, give me Bobby Singer's soul. I will not corrupt it. I will not make him demonic. I only wish…"

"To alleviate their pain, to make them happy. Your lovers and slaves, you love them enough to wish to do whatever it takes to make their pain less." God said proudly, his son felt empathy, he felt mercy. He had never really felt this before. "You love them…"

"I do. With all my heart. I would die for them if I had to." Lucifer said softly, his slaves' faces in his mind, their broken sobs into his shoulders, rocking them, "Please, I'll do anything you want, just give them Bobby back, please Father? Take my Grace if you want, but let them have him back?" He cried for their pain now and only wished for them to be happier again.

"I will summon him, give him the choice. Bobby Singer is a singular soul, so is…wait, could you use two dark angels?" God had a thought.

"If it is your will, yes." Lucifer said. Curious what his father was up to.

"Good." God smiled and sent for the souls. "They will be here in a moment."

They waited.

Suddenly two men appeared and Lucifer was surprised. They were Bobby Singer and John Winchester, the boys' Fathers. They bowed to God and turned to look at him curiously.

"This is my son, Lucifer. I see you remember him." Both men eyed him distrustfully, Lucifer sagged in dismay. They didn't look receptive to his idea and the boys could _so_ use them in their lives again. "Tell them everything."

Lucifer explained everything ending with the Slave thing and lovers part. "They miss you and I want to make them happy, ease their pain. And you would be help for them with the creatures when I cannot be there. I love them with all my heart." He sighed, "I would own you, too. Your souls, I mean. I would make you dark angels and my servants. But you would be Hunting with them as Hunters, helping protect them for me. I don't wish them harmed and they are hurting, so broken without you. I asked Father to give you to me, I promise not to corrupt you! You are good men, and I wish to keep them surrounded by goodness. I like your strength and the strength you give them." He sighed again, "Won't you consider it? For them?"

"So they are your Slaves in every way, And lovers. You own their souls?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but I will love them for all time, they will be mine." Lucifer agreed and shrugged. "I'll own you as mine, too. You cannot interfere with your sons and me. Our relationship is ours, you will not interfere. But you will help protect them, be there fathers again, of sorts. But never to say a word about our relationship, got me! I will do to them as I see fit, love them as I see fit. You will be protectors. Friends and loved ones. You take them from me and I will destroy your souls." Lucifer softened, "I love them, would do anything for them, cherish them as I have never anyone in my whole existence. I only wanted you so they would stop breaking and crying. They miss you. I…this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have… damn it…they make me weak…make me feel so human…strip me of my detachment and control…shouldn't have come here." He looked at them then his father, "Um, I should go. Send them back. I should never have thought to do this.."

He went to leave and cried a little for not being able to help his lover's pain this way. "I did it for _them._"

"I'll do it." Came a quiet voice.

"Me, too." Came another.

He turned in surprise. "You heard my conditions. You can never return to Heaven, you will belong to Hell and me. You will stay out of our relationship, no matter what you see or know about it. I love them more than I need you there."

"We agree. We agree to give our souls to you. Do anything you ask. For them, we will do this, too. We'll protect them only, never interfere in your slave and master thing. You do love them, right?" Bobby asked worried and Lucifer nodded. "We'll do it."

"John?" Lucifer asked, "Will you? You must speak it."

"Yes, I'll do it." John said, "I will do your will."

"I will be your Master and Lord. But you will not be Slaves to me like them; you will be their Protectors and Fathers only." Lucifer said and looked at his father.

"Yes, we accept your will over us. " Both men agreed and went to their knees, bowing to him now.

Lucifer watched as his Father approached them as well. "You know you are turning your back on me when you agree to this, don't you?"

"Yes, for them, we will do anything." Bobby said softly, eyes sad but resolved to do this.

"For my sons, I would die again. Selling my soul for them is not a new concept." John said, "They are my sons, I'm sorry. They matter more."

God smiled and looked at his son, not angry but proud. "I will not disown your souls, I was testing you. You passed, both of you. So I give you a gift." He touched his chest and pulled out two small balls, holding them out to his son, Lucifer did the same. He joined his two balls of light to his father's. Then God took them to the men, "You can never return to Heaven but this will make you dark angels rather than demons. Take them and belong to my son now."

John and Bobby took them and pressed them to their chests nervously. Shrugging, they pressed them in. Now they glowed with dark light and were suddenly different. They looked like themselves but different. They had black wings and had claws now, not fingers. They had little marks on the foreheads, Lucifer's mark. They were more muscled and had tails, rather long ones. "We can't go in public like this." John said.

"No, those are your true forms. You can shift into human form when needed. You can look like you did when you died, or however you wish. But in private and when around me, you will have these forms. I will not tolerate a lying form around me. You too will have collars." He held out two collars and two sets of shackles out to them in his hands, Silver ones with their names on them and shackles to match but with hooks. A slave collar of sorts but narrower like a dog collar. He gave one to God and they put them on them, using the bolts to lock them on. They unhooked the wrist shackles, then put them on each of their wrists, too. Bolting them on. "You must never remove them, or your souls will be destroyed instantly and you will die. If anyone tries to remove them, they will die instantly. I and Angels will see the collars. Others will see amulets with leather thongs. With my ownership marks on them. The shackles will be leather bracelets with charms with my mark on them. When you pray, you pray to me. I am your Master, as I am theirs but not in the same way. You will call me Master as well, both of you."

"Master. You are Master." Bobby bowed to him and John said, "Master." And got a soft touch to his face and a light kiss.

"Would you like to…be my slave?" Lucifer leaned in and searched his face, "I am…_drawn_ to you."

"Is that your will, Master?" John said nervously. Did he want this? John considered it now, too. He liked it so far. He was attracted to him, too but…

"Yes, but it is your choice, as it was theirs." Lucifer knelt by him, "Will you be mine?"

"Yes, Master." John said and smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly. "Would I be like them?"

"Yes, exactly like them. I will break you in and dress you like them, but…let you keep this form, I like you this way." Lucifer smiled. Then looked at Bobby, "You will be the head protector and their Father. John will be my Slave, our lover, and your lieutenant." He took their hands, "Now let's go meet your sons…again."

He hugged his father first. "Am I forgiven…for what I did before? I am sorry I betrayed your will, Father. I still love you. _Please_ forgive me?"

"All is forgiven. Consider yourself still ruler of Hell and welcome in Heaven again. You still rule Hell, son." God said and Lucifer nodded, bowing.

"If you have a task, or anything you want done, a cosmic plan or something, please consider letting me serve you again?" Lucifer asked, "I wish to do your will again, Father. I will obey you in all things, out of love and obedience to your full will for me and others."

"Yes, I will use you and yours more, my son. Wait for your orders." God said, kissing his son and hugging him to him hard. "I forgive you, my son. You have earned your forgiveness. I love you, too."

Lucifer bowed one last time, "Goodbye, Father."

God smiled fondly at him and said, "Goodbye, my son."

And with that they found themselves in a white room and faced with their sons clad in nothing but straps and gold wrist shackles with gold slave collar, wider ones with Lucifer's marks on them. They fell to their knees and bowed him again. Heads down. "Stand, slaves, I have a surprise for you." They stood and approached now. Going into his waiting arms and he kissed them lovingly, With a wave of his hand he gave John and Bobby their human appearances again. "Look, my Loves."

They turned and nearly passed out. Then ran and hugged the men, touching their collars. "So he owns you, too, we see." Sam grinned happily, so glad to have them back.

"Yes, and mine will be like yours soon." John said and grinned, "I have agreed to be his Slave like you guys. He said he'll love me, is he…does he hurt us?"

"Only for our mutual pleasure, never too much. He is very good to us." Dean agreed, "So you will be his lover, too?"

"Yes, Bobby is Head Protector. I will be Eternal Slave and his lieutenant to Bobby." John hugged them hard, "I missed you so much! It is worth belonging to Hell to be with you again."

"Hey, he's the ruler. So it won't be the same as before. He will love and protect us all." Dean said and Sam nodded as they both took Lucifer's hands, kissing him cheek with wet eyes.

"Thank you." Sam said softly, touched he did this for them, "Thank you, Master. I love you."

"I love you, too, Sam. Dean, too. You needed them and so I got them. Don't cry anymore for them, okay? Please don't cry anymore?" Lucifer kissed him softly, "I can't bear to see you cry. I'd do anything to fix it so you never cry again."

"Master…" Sam said with soft eyes.

"Anything for you. Love you." Lucifer said touching his face and now Dean's as he thanked him as well. "My Beloved Slaves."

"Our Beloved Master." They said softly.

"Master…" John said approaching. "When do you expect me to become…do I…damn it? Can I get …Master?"

The boys stepped back and let John approach. "Can I be…hold me?" John asked softly. "I wish to be loved like them…if you are able to…maybe after…how do I do this?" John shrugged, "I've never been a slave or with a guy, or owned by anyone. Tell me what to do, Master!" John sighed. "I wish to kiss you, if you let me, to thank you for giving me them back…for…hell, I desire you, Master!"

"I desire you, too." Lucifer chuckled, "You don't do submissive well, do you?" He could tell this already and had to think, how to train him, break him but keep that spirit, he loved that spirit in him! John would never be totally broken, like his sons, they too only could be broken so much before something in them wouldn't let them break anymore, a steel inside them that even he couldn't break. He could kill them but never totally break them. But John was stronger, made of thicker steel. Forged of love and further tempered by his time in Hell and all he'd suffered while Hunting. Lucifer knew he would have to temper the steel in him while breaking him around it without trying to break the steel itself. This steel was invincible, unbreakable. His Father had built that steel into the Winchesters for a reason. Without it, they could never face and destroy the evil they were always destined to fight and destroy. Why he made them the best Hunters in Creation. Bobby held the same steel. They were soldiers in this war and God had made them strong enough to withstand what was thrown at them.

He loved that steel and strength they had. He would not break them. He would mold them to his wishes with love and not fear. The steel would not allow it. He knew John had Hell memories and regretted what he had to do. To control him he would have activate them. He didn't want to. "Will you love me? Only me? I have to do something but I will not use them unless I must. I know your Hell memories are worse than theirs, but…"

"No!, Please, Master! If you must do so, leave him only few, give us the rest, we will bear them for him. Please let us do this!" Both Dean and Sam pleaded, not wanting their father to know that pain again, not as much as he had, so much worse than theirs! They cried, "Give the worst ones to us!"

"No, give them to me. Leave him what you must, but give them to me. I have none and they have so many already, let me have them?" Bobby said softly, terrified but certain he wanted this. "I can bear it, I can!"

He bowed by John and Lucifer now. The boys joined him. Lucifer smiled and sighed. "Bobby, I will hold them back as I do theirs, you will never know the memories unless I call them forth. You would bear this burden, why?"

"He is my friend. They are my sons. They can bear no more Hell and I have never known it. I have room. I would spare them more of Hell and the pain they felt there." Bobby said sadly, "I will suffer anything for them!"

"Yes, Father was right, you are a singular soul, Bobby Singer, so selfless and yet so strong. You would have made an excellent Archangel! But instead you have always been their protector, their guiding light and influence. Not just father, but conscience, keeper, and, most of all, the light that kept them good even at the worst of times. Such a pure soul. So full of light. You _are _a special soul. You can bear them."

He glowed like the Sun now and entered John, while touching Bobby's head, then merged with John. Lucifer activated his Hell memories but cut a large chunk of them out, and took it from him, shoving them into Bobby's mind, hiding them at the same time then wrapped his angelic soul around John's soul, merging with him there, writing his ownership there, and thinking about what he wanted for them, he removed the Father feelings, the more human ones that would make what he wanted too unbearable and taboo for them to obey, _Father to them no more,_ but soon to be lover and Slave Mate, once properly shown his will for them, of course. Then he came out and was standing in front of him again. "Now you are mine, too, John Winchester. I will love you forever now. Obey me and I will reward you. Fight my will and I will be forced to punish. You let anyone touch you but me and them and I will kill them instantly, and hurt you for it. You are mine and I am a jealous Master. Loving but strict. I own you now, body and soul. You are mine to touch, to love, to hurt, and to protect always. Give me your will and I will give you more pleasure and love than you have ever known. I will help you kill your enemies."

"Master!" John said in wonder, "Use me as you see fit." He bowed now and found himself naked and wearing only straps. He chuckled. Liking it already! Yeah, John admitted, he _might_ have a rather _large_ leather fetish he had neglected to mention… Lucifer caught his thought and laughed, such a naughty slave!

"Yeah, he said we have to be naked and only in these straps unless we are in public. Otherwise we are not allowed clothes. It is his will for his Eternal Slaves." Dean chuckled back.

"I like it. I look _good_ in leather." John said conceitedly, running fingers along where they connected around the shoulders and chest, and hips and thighs, and along a strap that through the crack in his ass, a G-string ran there. They all had their anti-possession tattoos still. He looked at his Master now.

"I liked your tattoos, I thought you should keep them. They are sexy on you. I like tattooed Hunters." Lucifer blushed and shrugged, smiling. "They turn me on."

Lust flared inside John for his Master now and he was suddenly so eager for what was to come for him that he had to ask, "Master…" John approached, "Break me in…please?" He wanted this so much! With them, too. Not Father, that former feeling was just gone, his Master must have taken it. He wanted to be lovers with them, but, most of all, with his Master, who he could see loving someday and he was such a _fine_ man, too…he wanted to touch his body in so _many_ ways!

"Yes, we should do that." Lucifer said and now they were in a cabin. "Bobby, go stand watch in human form. Slaves, come here."

They all came to him and Bobby stood watch, shaking his head in wonder. He couldn't feel the Hell memories but could tell they were there. He felt… a weight in his mind. A weight he had never felt before.

"At least I got my boys back." Bobby said and smiled. They would have to adjust to this new thing but they would be stronger together, like always. Beside he liked Lucifer. He would obey him. He would miss Heaven but it was worth it.

Heaven was where his family was, and his family was inside that cabin with his new Master and Lord. He would obey his will. This was his Heaven.

He would protect them with his life!

Xxxxxxxxxx

"John, as my slave, you will have to overcome some taboos you once knew." Lucifer said and John looked at him curious. He looked at the boys. "They are lovers. And you will be lovers with them, too. I may wish you to be with each other and me. I wish you to do this. You are not human so this is not an issue now. They will prep you for me." John looked at them and they approached him, shrugging.

"He is our Master, we will obey." Dean said softly and smiled, "You are _sexy_ though. Don't feel like Father, anymore. Weird. What happened to that, Master?" He and Sam eased John closer and put him on all fours. Both hard now. No Son emotions remained inside them either.

"I took them away, they would only interfere with making you the Slaves I wished you to be. I took his feelings of you being his sons, when I merged with him as well. You are not human anymore. I found them annoying and tiresome to deal with. You did not need them. Besides you are all lovers in my bed, I wish to have all of you to be lovers with each other as well." Lucifer smiled, "I like to watch."

"So, no son feeling, John?" Dean said, not feeling any urge to call him Dad now. Bobby was Dad, this man was Slave Mate. "You are our Slave Mate now."

"Not sons, not anymore. He is right, I desire you now. Not human, those things are past." John agreed. He looked at Lucifer. "Master, do you wish me to be with them while you are inside me?"

"Yes, but be with them first. Make the proper bond with them, I want to watch. Become lovers now." Lucifer ordered, touching his dick as they touched John now. Dean tasted his ass with his tongue, caressing it and driving it in, making the man moan. Sam crawled under him so that his dick was under John's head and John's was over his mouth. He moaned as he sucked him now and John took Sam in his mouth and sucked as well, Soon they were moaning as they sucked harder, using hands to stroke as they sucked. Dean fingered him open and lubed up, thrusting in. Going deep he went slow, working him past the burn and speeding up gradually.

"No one cums with permission." Lucifer ordered. "I will cause you pain if you do."

The boys knew this and prayed John did too. The Hell memories were good incentives to hold off on cumming.

Both men were sucked harder and deeper, hips thrusting into the other man's mouth, craving more. Dean was taking him rougher now. Loud moans filled the room and Lucifer stroked his dick as they fucked. "Yeah, fuck him." He smiled as John writhed now. "Fuck Sam now."

They paused to switch positions, Sam went to his back and lifted his hips, John worked him open and lubed up thrusting in soon after, Dean entered him again. They started slow again, letting John set the rhythm. He moaned and touched Sam's body, loving the way his muscles rolled under his touch now, the way his nipples hardened as he sucked and rolled them. The way his hips bucked up hard to encourage him to take him harder and his ass muscles tightened on him, so tight and hot, driving him to thrust deeper and harder now, feeling Dean taking him just as hard now.

He kissed along Sam's neck and jaw then kissed his lips, tongues meeting and kisses deepening. Their pleasure spiraled through them now, and Dean got faster, pounding in now, clawing at his back and hips, leaving claw marks, Dean looked in surprise, he had claws now? He looked down and saw Sam clawing at John's back and thighs as well, with actual claws! John clawed at Sam with claws as well. He was in his dark angel form and so sexy they could have cum from looking at him alone! They writhed now with the need to cum and it only made them fuck harder.

"John, switch partners." Lucifer ordered, liking the scene before him already, His Slaves wrapped up in passion, such a sexy sight!

Now Dean went onto all fours and John thrust in. Sam thrust into John. They started slow, working out a rhythm again, then worked up to harder again. John reached down to Dean's dick and then stroked him as he fucked him. Dean felt so eager and tight around him, driving him to distraction now, pounding deeper now and Dean clawed the carpet, ripping it up as his claws shredded it while John clawed his back and stroked him painfully hard. Sam was fucking John deep and hard, stretching him so much more than Dean had but not much, both men weren't small. Neither was John. Lucifer noticed, liking the view. He came over and ran fingers along all their bodies, touching them and rolling nipples and kissing their bodies, kissing them in turns. Then thrust into Sam and took him in thrusts matching theirs.

An hour later he asked, "You want to cum, Slaves? You want to cum for me?" He was ready to and knew they had to be. They had been fucking for over three hours now and that was before he joined them, fucking Sam as well!

"Yess. Please Master! Let me cum!" Sam begged and writhed as Lucifer smacked his ass with a crop as he worked his ass now, fucking him roughly at the same time, leaving red welts and Sam felt the pain mix with his pleasure and cried out for more and shouts of pleasure poured through them at their Master's words and touches as soon as he touched them.

"Please let me cum!" Dean cried out, John stroked him painfully hard and fast now, roughly pounding him with that huge dick of him, making him writhe for more even as he felt the intense need to cum soon as well, "John, so good!...fuck me so good!...so big!... More please!" John heard this and gave him more, driving the others to give more to each other, too.

"Master… need…please!...cumming…please let me?" John begged, Sam taking him this way and taking Dean this way felt so good it was making him ready to cum harder than he ever had before. "Please!"

Lucifer arched now and lost control, fucking Sam harder and his head went back, his eyes rolled back in his head, "Cum…cum now! I'm cumming!" Now he filled Sam with his cum, Sam impaled John deep as he could go, cumming as well, John followed suit, claws pulling Dean tight onto him and cumming into him as well. Dean came on the floor and coated the carpet with his own. All four screamed their pleasure and each other's names over and over as their orgasms overwhelmed their senses and they fucked more until they were spent.

Lucifer popped them to the bed and pulled John to the other bed, letting the others rest as they passed out after kissing him softly telling him they loved him and they were his. "Yes, you are." He said lovingly. "Was John good?"

"Yes, he was amazing. Want him to fuck us more. Want to fuck him, too. Anytime you wish, or he wishes, hell, whenever we want to. Is that okay, Master? " Dean asked, "We love you still, no matter how much we make love to each other, you are Master!"

"It's okay. I want you to want him that way, the way you want each other. It will make our Slave and Master thing run smoother." He kissed them one last time, "Rest, I have to break him in."

"Yes, Master." They said and smiled contentedly, cuddling together.

"Love you, Sammy." Dean said sleepily, spent and tired.

"Love you, too, Dean." Sam said. Feeling the same way. "We love you, too, now, John. Our Slave Mate!"

"I love you, too, both of you. Desire you still as well. My Slave Mates." John said and smiled as he was chained to a ceiling with some pulleys controlling the chains. He was kneeling now with his torso upright but his legs on the bed, on his knees but his legs as far apart as he could get them. Lucifer lined up and pulled him up by the chain and then lowered him onto his lap, sheathing John onto him now, so deep inside him that John nearly screamed in pleasure from it. "Grab the chains for leverage. Ride my dick, John." Lucifer ordered and slipped a ring onto him.

"May I face you some other time, I wish to kiss you." John asked and heard his Master chuckle. There was that spirit that John had in abundance where his sons were more malleable, not as aggressive, more willing to bend their will. This man bent to no one's will, not totally. That was his charm really.

"Soon, I want to whip you as you ride me." Lucifer agreed, "We got all night, baby, I'm going to do all kinds of things to you. Going to break you in proper."

"Yes, Master." John said and did as asked, riding his Master's dick and feeling it hit him deep, hitting that spot he liked so much now. Lucifer took a crop and whipped his back and hips now, making John flinch at first, he hadn't been played with this way since…Hell, and he dared not touch that memory, it held pain and horror in it but, still, he moaned for more, feeling the pain from the whipping give him great pleasure as it mixed with the sensations he was already feeling. He moaned loudly the more he was whipped and felt his pride fading a little, anything for more of this! "More please, Master!"

They did this for an hour then he was bent lower, Lucifer taking him more now, gripping his hips and taking him harder. "Fuck…so much… Master!...love you fucking me…do anything if you'll fuck me!" He felt his pride slip away and he lost all thought, but having his Master take him this way. So deep inside him he never wanted him stop! "Please don't stop…do anything…Never stop!" John felt tears come as he felt the need for this angel fill his soul now…"Can't…fuck…Love you!...could get addicted …to you…please…addict me to you…please…my will…my heart…my soul…fuck….feel so amazing!...Never felt like this before….My body…all yours…claim me…make me addicted to you!"

Lucifer felt the addiction inside him growing and nurtured it, taking him for hours, sucking his dick and letting him cum in his mouth, making John drink him. Taking him in every position he knew, eventually feeling him so addicted to Lucifer fucking him, to the angel himself, that it filled the man's soul and mind, and eventually every cell in his body screamed for Lucifer, and the other Slave Mates, but mostly Lucifer himself. John felt this and knew he would eventually get addicted to them, too. Felt most of his will evaporate as the need and love for the angel filled him, squeezing the rest out. Devotion and love filled him more now. "Yours… all yours…theirs and yours…want you all the time now!...so addicted."

He now rode him as the sun came up and moaned softly as Lucifer worked his dick as john rode him, pulling him in for deep kisses until he ordered him to cum…for the twentieth time or something, he'd lost count. "Please, I'll be good, won't cum without being told, promise. Please just don't make me remember Hell, please!" He cried now as the tremors shook him and he knew Lucifer could do it. "Please, you don't know what they did!...don't…I'd rather you killed me…don't make me remember Hell!" He bowed before him now and sobbed, terrified to remember even a little of it. "It took years in Heaven to recover from it before…please…It will break me…don't?…kill me if you intend to…can't!"

Lucifer pulled him to him and rocked him, feeling ashamed of himself now. John knew more of Hell than anyone _ever_ had and he had planned to use it against him. "I won't, baby, I'm sorry. I'll punish another way, I will! Won't do that, never should have thought to. Baby, don't cry?"

"Take them away, please…I can't…I…I'd rather die!" John cried some more.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucifer asked.

John stared and sighed, "You took the memories but the truth is, I was there so long, it was seared into my soul, into its core, you can't remove them. I still have them all there. You just took the surface ones, there were an infinite amount that you missed!"

"Tell me, baby, let me help you." Lucifer urged and saw the others approach, touching him in concern now. "Tell us, too. Let us help, we love you. Please let us help you? Tell us! Don't cry, baby?"

"Okay, I'll tell you." John said softly, clinging to Lucifer now, feeling the other touches on him now too. It made it easier. "When I first got there, they…I was their father still then…they beat them…raped them in front of me…I was strapped to a rack and forced to watch as they bled and screamed for me to help, to protect them…said I was letting them down and it was my fault they were being hurt now. Then they…tried to get me to…fuck demons that looked like them. I refused. They pulled me apart for months at a time, hooks in my body, I was in pieces then I was whole. Then I burned alive so many more times than I could remember after a while, alive and feeling every bit of it. I was…taken by demons..fucked…over and over…whipped with knives and cut while they…did things…used things inside me…tore me up…made me bleed…cut me up…dismembered me." John cried now and Lucifer made a note to get those demons descriptions and find them later, destroy them for touching John that way. For touching the others as well. They were his! They would pay for hurting them that way! "Then they became the boys and…raped me…rode me…touched me…I came but didn't want to…wanted to die _every _time…they had to tie me up to get me to…I killed a few, fought as hard as I could…then they took weapons and…dug…holes…flesh and bone…cut them out…I screamed…I…I was breaking, felt like a thousand years or more, not sure how long…I almost said I would if they would just stop…but wouldn't let myself…knew who they would give me first…" He looked at his boys. "They would have posed as you…I couldn't...wouldn't! So I said no. Died for you, wouldn't…!"

"The door opened then and there was panic. They didn't have me tied up yet and I killed the demon fucking me with…" John got quiet and trembled.

"Who was he this time? Me, Sam?" Dean asked realizing why John couldn't finish his sentence.

"You…" John said in shame, "Knew it wasn't…but it felt like…I…I died to protect you and yet I killed you to get out of Hell!...How could I do that?...I…"

"It wasn't me! You didn't kill me!" Dean said, taking John's face in his hands, "If you hadn't got out when you did, killed the thing being me, then the demon really _would_ have killed me! You saved me by killing that thing. It wasn't me!" He kissed him softly, wiping his tears away, "I love you, not like before I know, but I do love you! Please let that go?"

"Forgive me?" John pleaded, eyes on Dean's and regret haunted them.

"Nothing to forgive." Dean said, "You didn't deserve any of that. None of it!"

"But I.. I came when you...when he.. when I fucked…I was so _wrong_!" John said softly, "Forgive me?"

"Not us. Demons. They did it to me, too." Dean admitted sadly.

"Me, too." Sam said. My soul, it wasn't always in the cage. My body was…Michael was…he…used Adam to…I…" Sam sighed, "I eventually broke. I fucked whoever they gave me to."

"I remember now." Lucifer said softly, "I had forgotten. That part of my soul was lost…I didn't know…I didn't know I had done that…Still don't remember much now…I lost part of my soul when I merged with yours in the cage. I…I am sorry… I will release you if you want me to…all of you. I have wronged you." He got up now and the others watched in sorrow. He went to remove their collars, "I love you now."

"Still no excuse for what I did." Lucifer said and flushed as they jerked their necks from him, preventing him from removing the collars.

"Take our Hell memories, his especially and the ones you gave Bobby. We want to be here. We love you. Just take the Hell from us. We won't go against you, Master, never!" Dean said, all three held their collars so he wouldn't remove them, worried he would force them to let him do it.

"I will make it up to you, I will!" Lucifer said, he had so much to make up for! "I will spend Eternity making it up to you!"

"We can live with that." Sam said softly, motioning for him to come to him now, all three moved and made room for him. "Let us make love to you for once. We want to be inside you now."

"You'd…but I…you _forgive_ me?" Lucifer couldn't believe his ears, they would _forgive_ him?

"On one condition, we make love to you, too, fuck you too. Not just each other, we want to make love to you sometime, too." Dean leered and his eyes swept Lucifer's body, "You are one sexy angel, baby, want to fuck you…"

"Me, too…bet you are so tight…" John said with a naughty sparkle in his eyes, "Such a tight and hard ass you have, baby….want to stretch it with my dick…want to suck you, too."

"Oh, yeah, gonna taste you…" Sam said, "Want to taste your ass with my mouth…come here, baby…let us show you how much we want you…"

"Master…serve us now…let us claim you, baby…come to us, please?" Dean asked and smiled as Lucifer approached in nothing but straps, "You look so hot that way, can you wear that more often?"

"It will be permanent for me, too. If you like it on me." Lucifer liked how they appreciated his body when dressed like this for them.

"Oh, yeah, that's permanent!" Sam leered, licking a lip. Lucifer willed it to be so for him now, too. It would please them so he would wear it as they did now.

He headed to the bed and touched them first, glowing, Wiping out all their memories of Hell, erasing them forever now, stealing them from John's soul, pulling all from its core, millions upon millions of Hell memories that even John hadn't touched yet and were so horrible Lucifer didn't want him to either. He memorized all the faces of the demons that had touched his beloveds and swore to kill them all! He reached out power and erased the ones he had given Bobby, too. "I'm _so_ sorry! I should _never_ have used them that way! I will never hurt you that way again!"

He looked into Sam's memories, the things he had done to him, the ways he had…abused him…broke him over and over…So _wrong!_ "Sammy, so..so very sorry." He held the man and cried, not caring if this was his slave, not caring who was Master, just knowing he loved this man and he done him so wrong.

"For what?" Sam said confused, the others were confused, too. He knew why, they didn't know of Hell now. All the things that had happened to them there, all the things they had done to Sam, to John and Dean, all _gone…_they wouldn't understand what he was referring to.

"I did some things to you, Sam. Others did them to you and John, Dean. I took your Hell memories away from you forever and now you don't remember, but I _do._ And I am so sorry they happened to you!" Lucifer said, "Forgive me?"

"Oh, baby, nothing to forgive. We don't know what you are referring to but we trust you. Let it go, Master. We don't care. We still want to make love to you. It's time we took that cherry of yours, baby." They leered and laughed as he lay down between them, "I'm all yours, have your wicked ways with me." Lucifer said and smiled.

And they did. Sam sucked him while Dean kissed his lips and body. John lifted his hips and worked him open, eating his ass with his mouth until he moaned and arched into him now, slipping fingers in, and then thrusting in, going slow then working him until he writhed in pleasure. Making love to him for over an hour, telling him not to cum without their permission now. Lucifer loved the forceful way John spoke and nodded, wanting to please them. So he wouldn't cum.

Then they switched, John fucked his mouth with hands gripping his hair forcing him to suck him deeper into his mouth, Lucifer willingly sucked him now, hard and eagerly. Dean sucked his dick while Sam made love to him as thoroughly as he could, slow and gently and taking over an hour. Then they switched, putting him on all fours, Sam sat at the headboard. Lucifer sucked his dick and Dean thrust in and make love to him too. The angel moved back thrust for thrust, moaning loudly and grabbing the headboard and breaking it into shards as his body lost control and his head went back and he still sucked Sam until he stroked him with one hand and screamed over and over in pleasure now, as John sucked him by crawling under him and taking him deeper. Lucifer was lost in trying to thrust down into John's mouth while thrusting back onto Dean as he thrust into him as well.

They looked at Dean and nodded, all so ready to cum it was painful now. "Cum for us, cum with us. Cumming inside you!" Dean came screaming and fucking over and over, filling him with his cum repeatedly. "Love you…baby…so good!"

John was nearly choked when Lucifer thrust deep in his throat and came repeatedly as well. And Sam pulled himself deep into his throat and came as well, moaning and forgetting to breathe as he came over and over, too.

They all fell to the bed and lay there gasping, trying to recover.

They then made love to John, taking turns until John fell spinning into them, feeling the addiction filling him for them now, too. His lovers and their bodies like drugs to him now. He wanted them all the time now, along with his Master. He loved them now so much he couldn't imagine never having them with him this way ever again!

Then they all did the same to Dean and he was spun in pleasure as they took turns fucking and sucking him until he came begging for more and they being the considerate souls they were, gave him so much more! Until they all had pleasured him beyond breathing and thinking again and again.

Then they took Sam, and he writhed for them, was made love to, fucked and sucked until he begged to cum, then for more, them doing it as asked, then doing it all again.

They all fell to the bed by that night as darkness fell and even Lucifer slept, exhausted and spent, never having been so satisfied in his entire life. Damn his Slaves were fantastic lovers and could you say Stamina! Damn and Wow! He couldn't recall a single break between rounds of Sex lasting more than one minute! Fuck they really were going to have to do this again, once they all could move again with flashing back to their many orgasms and hours of sex they had just had.

"Never…never letting any of you go!" Lucifer gasped, sighing happily. "You _so_ are going to make love to me more, too." Damn he was tired.

"Nuh uh, not letting you let us go either. Here to stay." Dean said softly, catching his breath finally. "That was amazing!"

"You try to leave us and I will figure out a way to kill an angel!" Sam swore, "You never get to let us go, stupid angel lover…like we'd let you do that!"

"So addicted, I can track shit, it's my talent! I will track you and get back to you and force you to take us back. Never getting to go, so don't even try! I _will _find you." John said and then Lucifer sat up. They looked up at him curious now.

"How good are you at tracking things, John?" Lucifer was thinking, surely this wasn't…Father wouldn't…then he smiled. "Dad knew you could track him! That's why he asked if I wanted you to come back, too. He knew you could find him! When you track, is it just research or do you sense stuff, can you feel what you are tracking, can you feel them? Can you see through their eyes? Can you literally find them? Tell me."

"Well, yeah, all of that. Once I catch trace of them, get their scent so to speak, I can track them and find them anywhere they go. I can feel them, like in my head, sometimes without any research. I can…feels like its almost psychic really…" John admitted, knowing it was how he had found Azazel over and over again when he'd hunted him.

"It is _psychic!_ Don't you get it? You are a Tracker, a psychically gifted person. You can track anything, anything! You could find Dick Roman! Dad knew you would find him for us! It's why he wanted you back alive. He must have enhanced it when he added his Grace to mine. Enhanced all your gifts, damn! Dean, what is your gift? Tell me, you must know!" Lucifer had an idea and listened.

"I set my mind to find something and kill it, or find it and save someone, mostly Sammy, I can always find him without barely a thought. I set my mind to something and it just…._happens._" Dean said.

"Sheer Will. You have Sheer Will. It's a rare gift! You can achieve anything, as long as you want it bad enough!" Lucifer looked at Sam, "Sam, your gift, what is it? Tell me!"

A Tracker, Sheer Will, and what else? He was betting he manipulated something.

"I can…well, others talk to me…even though they won't talk to others…I can feel a lie…I feel a lie and push for the truth…it feels psychic really…is that it?" Sam said, not sure if this was what he meant.

"A Tracker, John. Dean, you have Sheer Will. Sam, you can literally…Fuck, you psychically manipulate minds, and you're damn psychic Lie Detector. Bobby can find out anything, Bastard isn't just smart. I'm betting it's psychic, too!" Lucifer laughed, "No wonder you all were so hard to kill when you were human, damn! Fucking family of psychic Hunters! Do you know how rare it is for such a group with such specialized gifts to be in the same place, let alone in the same family! Impossible or close to it."

"Tracker, Sheer Will, Mind Manipulation and Lie Detector, and I wouldn't be surprised Bobby didn't read minds at some level." He sat down with a thud. "We can find Dick Roman." He grinned happily and they did now too. "He enhanced all your gifts! Just by being in his presence, he blessed you! We are so finding him now!"

"How? Tell us how and we'll do it." John growled and the others got up now and followed their Master to the table, where he spread out a map.

"John, get Bobby in here. Sam, get the scrying tools. Dean, set that sexy mind of yours on finding the bastard. John, get to Tracking. Sam, wait, use the laptop. Arrogant ass is a public face, find him on there. Do a search. I'll contact some demons to find out more, maybe find him and watch him for us." His eyes glowed and he smiled. "Got some in every city now. They'll find him."

"Master?" Sam asked worried and bit a lip.

"Yes, Sam?" Lucifer asked wondering what was bothering him.

"Can they not…I know it's their natures…but…can they not stay too long in their hosts and not hurt…people? It's what most do, they burn through their hosts. We'd rather do this ourselves if it would keep innocent people from getting hurt." Sam begged, "Please, Master?"

He saw the others were just as upset. They were Hunters after all, he knew them well enough to know it would offend them. You don't hunt demons all your lives and not pick up on their nasty habits! If you didn't, you weren't doing it right or just too stupid to live!

"I will tell them, no one gets hurt anymore. I promise!" Lucifer said and his eyes glowed again. He relayed the new orders and they bitched but he sent a murderous thought and they shut up quick, sending fearful agreements back, terrified at his temper flaring that way. "They are not happy about it but I told them if they didn't, I would erase them from existence. They shut up after that. I can keep my senses on them to make sure they obey it and don't get stupid. Why are demons so stupid? I don't get it." He shook his head and caught John's knowing look. Of course he agreed, he'd hunted them all his life, he should. He knew them too well.

"Well, have them kill the Leviathans if they find one; that would help us out." Sam joked and Lucifer grinned, liking that idea already. He sent the command and then leaned down to reward his Slave with a kiss, "So _smart_, such a _good _idea, Sammy! I got a smart Slave, love that about you, baby."

Sam blushed and smiled, eyes skimming site after site, then pausing. "Found him. Sort of." He said reading the page.

They all ran over to see and read over his shoulder, Lucifer ran fingers through his hair, Dean played with the muscles in his shoulder and John lay a hand on his back, tracing the muscles there with his fingertips. Sam smiled under the attention as they read. "San Francisco, he's doing some charity event there in a couple days. Bet he's there now. We should use a city map and see where."

Now they set up the scrying while John stared at his picture and closed his eyes, concentrating on Tracking him. "I see…water and boats. Bet he's hiding on one. It's pretty big and not berthed, must be out on the water." He opened his eyes and sighed, "I'll keep trying."

"No, it helps, look!" Dean said willing the tool to find the bastard now, pouring every rage filled thought into it. Bobby tried to soothe him but Dean spat "_He killed you!_ I'm going kill him for _that!_" He shook off the hand he put on but calmed down a bit anyway, smiling awkwardly. Lucifer could see another gift Bobby had, too. He could guide them with it, he always had. He used it to keep them on the right paths every time, he was their light and guide. He could see people's paths, see the right and wrong ones. Used it to guide them. So full of light, he erased their darkness, chasing it away with his light, such a bright light! No wonder they had loved him so much, even more than their own father. Such a profound bond between them!

"We need your truck, John. I will bring it." Lucifer said popping out and touching the gorgeous truck, thinking he would have to ask John to teach him to drive it. Such a powerful vehicle, so perfect for his Slave; it fit John, and Lucifer, perfectly. Just as the Impala fit the Dean and Sam. Hers was gentler version but so powerful too, _their_ steed. This truck was all aggression, all force. Like John, a force of personality even Hell couldn't destroy. Damn he loved that Hunter, all of them really, even Bobby. They all had this feel, force of personality that let them overcome anything without it totally breaking them, even _him._

He would never fully break them, and he didn't want to. He loved them just the way they were!

Such _perfect_ choices for his Slaves.

"Let's go." Lucifer said and felt himself fading again, needing to recharge. He had stayed solid much longer this time but it couldn't last. "I have to go again, I will be inside you all. Helping. I will help with the battle. John, Bobby, use your real forms when you fight him. You have weapons, Dark Angel Swords. Use them. Boys, use the power I carry in my soul, you can access it. I will get Father to get you swords or something soon." He sighed as he broke apart now, "I love you. Thank you for forgiving me and for making love to me. It was a wonderful first time, my Beloved Slaves. I love you so."

His voice fill their heads with the rest and they smiled. Feeling his love for them fill them, touching them again. They dressed reluctantly and packed. Then headed to San Francisco.

They drove straight through and got there the next night, Lucifer coming out again to ride in the truck with John. Smiling, liking the truck more now. "I like your truck, John." Lucifer said, caressing the leather, feeling it rumble through it into his hand, "So much _power!_ I would like to drive him sometime. If you would teach me…I can't drive."

"I will teach you, baby. You will be fine. I taught the boys, I can teach you." John grinned as they headed to the office to check into the motel. Lucifer paid with cash and they took a double room and ignored the shocked expressions on the peoples' expressions in the office, which pissed off their Master but they managed to get him out before he lost him temper too much.

"It's okay, we get that all the time." Dean said taking Sam's hand and smiling, "They do it to Sam and I all the time."

Lucifer took John's and smiled, liking the touch, making up his mind to hold his hand more now. "Well, I don't like it." Lucifer growled and the front window of the office shattered suddenly right then. John kissed him softly and smiled, "I don't care. I love you anyway. Fuck them!" John soothed, letting him know he was fine and he needed to calm down. "You are Lucifer, Archangel, the Devil, and Ruler of Hell. Way too much power to waste on some stupid humans. Please, Master, calm down?"

Lucifer tried. And succeeded somewhat. At least he wasn't breaking windows anymore.

Once in the room, Lucifer gave up his solid form to rest and charge for later. The others showered and ate at a diner. Then got that feeling, much stronger than it used to be. _Hunter's Radar_. Pinging like crazy.

They were being _watched_.

Fucking Leviathans had seen the Impala, knew they were the only ones that had one like her.

Lucifer whispered to not worry, just act like they hadn't noticed in their heads. They obeyed him. He knew what he was doing and they awaited his word. Even if their blood boiled knowing why they were here. Dick knew they were here and watching them, probably wondering who the strawberry blond man and the dark and silver haired man was sitting with them. Bobby picked the thought up and growled. Knowing it was not just knowing how he thought but more he had read the god's mind now.

"I don't care if the other Hunter's freak out at me being alive again, I want to look like myself, damn it! Fuck them if they don't like it." John had said when choosing his human form, the only human form he ever wanted to take, not any other just to spare the humans the shock of seeing John Winchester back from the dead. If they came after him, he would defend himself but he would be himself, it was his right, according to his Master. 'I think you are so sexy in your own form, too! Never change for them, be this man for me, and for you, too. I love you as John Winchester, please stay yourself like this?' Lucifer had said, meaning every word.

'Never changing for them, want to be me. Don't worry, I'm staying myself, fuck them if they are stupid enough to hunt me for it!' John had said.

'Hunters or not, they hunt you and I will kill them for it.' Lucifer swore, nothing happened to his slaves, nothing!

'I will too, funny how we think alike here.' John had thought coldly, missing some humanity to temper it but not caring, he would protect himself and his Master would fight by his side.

Bobby liked his most recent human form. John looked like he had in life, down to the silver in his temples. He had preferred this form and had resolved to keep it. They headed to their room and waited until told to go. Weapons ready.

'Go now. I will come out to surprise them. Use diversion. Don't show power until Dick least expects it. I want to show him what _I_ can do.' Lucifer whispered and they followed his orders. They headed for the front door of the large house and called up, "Hey, _Dick!_ Knock, knock, you _murderous_ fuck. _Here we are!_ Too busy jacking off or what?"

Soon they were swarmed by at least twenty possessed people, and they held their guns out, knowing they would do no good. They were _bait_. Bobby and John were on the roof, they had flown there earlier. Lucifer was using his slaves' eyes to watch for the right time to act. He sent a barrier around them anyway, just in case someone tried to hurt them. They were forcibly led to room where Dick sat behind a desk reading a file. They were held there by two Leviathans as Dick smirked. Lucifer just seethed at these low things touching his slaves that way! He fought his temper and sent the command for John and Bobby to pop in.

He also told them to look human, not the time to show their forms yet.

Sure enough, they appeared in by the boys, punching the ones holding the boys away from them, taking sides to keep them away from them and protecting them the way they were supposed to, it was their duties now.

More Leviathans filled the room and Lucifer knew it was time. He sent the command them to change now. They looked like themselves but different. They had black wings and had claws now, not fingers. They had little marks on the foreheads, Lucifer's mark. They were more muscled and had tails, very long ones. And they held blades that seemed to be made of darkness itself. Their fangs showed now and they smiled. The leviathans backed up, uncertain now. The slaves felt Lucifer leave and take form, standing by him and smiling at Dick coldly now.

"Gonna kill you this time. Get them!" Dick shouted and watched as his soldier were decimated as the dark blades burned them up as they thrust them into them. The boys wished for weapons and found themselves glowing, so they shrugged and started punching them. They were surprised when they watched the leviathan vaporize instantly as soon as they touched them. They were thrilled to say the least! They turned to see Lucifer holding Dick by the throat with glowing eyes.

He dangled in the air and looked terrified. "What…" He choked, "What are you!"

"I am Lucifer, the Morning Star, Archangel of the Lord, and Ruler of Hell. I was there when you were imprisoned, you low thing! How dare you touch my Beloved Slaves. I should smite you for it!"

"Lucifer? The _Lucifer_? No, it's not possible. You _can't _be!" Dick looked at Sam. "He locked you in the cage!"

"No, he locked part of me there, a really _small_ part. The rest of me lived in Sam. Now they are my lovers and Slaves, I am their Master. And you are dead!" He used power to toss him into the wall and pin him there, breaking all his bones with a thought, killing his host but knowing that would _not_ do it. He was toying with his prey.

Soon black ooze poured out as the body fell to the ground, Lucifer watched with amusement as the ooze stayed there for a minute. "He's playing possum." He gave them a grin. "Isn't it _cute?_" He went back to watching. Then he knelt by it and whispered loudly, "I know you aren't dead, dumb ass. Get back in your body or I'll put you there." The black ooze didn't move but did quiver a little, like Jell-O did when it hardened. "Hey, Dick. I'm _not_ the patient brother here; get your ass back where it belongs."

The ooze filled the body now and it healed, then Dick stood whole again, but not smirking anymore. "How? You can't…" He backed up and ended up against the wall again, cringing. The boys exchanged a look with John, Bobby shared it, too.

Lucifer was playing with the god.

Yes, their Master was a petty thing sometimes, but then again, so were they.

They watched in amusement anyway. Loving watching their Master work, he was so _sexy_ this way! He caught their thought and smiled, "I think you're sexy, too." Then returned to intimidating his prey.

"We like him petty." Dean said with an arrogant smirk and a wink as they addressed Dick's shocked expression.

"It's his best quality." Sam agreed with a chuckle.

"Now Dick, you have a lot. Yes, I know what the number goes to, Bobby, don't be shocked." Lucifer said, "You killed my servant because he found that out and was trying to warn the boys. Put a bullet in his brain. Didn't stop him before he got the number to them, you're pretty stupid for a god, you know that? Come here, and give Dick your regards, Bobby."

Bobby approached him glaring, "Yeah, it's me. He brought me back. You should have known better! I _always_ come back. Wonder if this blade will kill you?" He cut at him with his blade and the skin hissed but it didn't kill him. Dick screamed anyway. "Well, won't kill you but I bet it hurts like Hell…Master, can I hurt him?" He _really _wanted to.

"Tell me why you want it. And don't lie. I lie better than you so don't think you can get away with that one. Tell me and I won't let him hurt you. Lie and I will enjoy watching you scream." Lucifer sat in his chair and propped up his legs. "Come to me, Slaves."

They came to stand by their Master now, and he manifested chairs for two of them and pulled Sam into his lap, grinning now, playing with his thigh and leering. "Such fine specimens, aren't they? I could look at them for hours but _now_ I have to see their pain, _pain you caused them._ It makes me want to kill something, mostly _what_ caused them _that_ pain. Oh, _wait_, that would be _you! _Now, you have choice, tell me or get pain of your own, and keep in mind, I like to cause pain. It's almost…_orgasmic_…really." He gave Sam a look and Dean, too. "Going to start training you rougher tonight. You are _so_ going to like it, I promise. Especially you, Dean. Want play with that kink of yours."

"I'd like that." Dean said grinning, he would like that. It might be fun. "But right now the pain I am interested in is _his_, Bobby, cut him some for me, would you?" Dean chuckled coldly, eyes hard and flinty, "Make him hurt for me? _Please_ lie, Dick, I _hate_ you so…"

"Door…door to Purgatory!" Dick said and Sam growled, sensing the lie.

"He's lying." Sam said in a soft voice.

Bobby cut him several times and he smoked now. Bobby smiled and Dean was thrilled, "_Thank_ you! Now lie _again!_" He said happily.

"Dick…" Lucifer said impatiently, bored and wanting to kill the god already. "If you don't speak soon, I will have to…no, I got a story. Would you like to hear it?" He cocked his head sideways and Dick pinballed around the room for five minutes before landing into the wall again, with Bobby's sword twisting in his side. "See, there was this motor lodge and some _very_ stupid gods, much like yourself coincidently, who decided to kill me. So my lovers here were lured there and I was stupid myself and sought to claim Sam as my vessel." He kissed Sam softly and said, "I really am _sorry,_ baby."

"That's okay. I forgave that already. Go on with the story." Sam said and then Lucifer shrugged and continued, waved a hand and carved a strip of Dick's skin off with every wave of his hand. The god screamed. Lucifer removed his mouth now, Dick screamed but skin covered his mouth and Lucifer frowned.

"Such a rude thing you are, you interrupted me. Bad god! Now where was I? Oh, yeah, they lured my lovers there, of course they weren't my lovers then but, hey, that's okay, too. Now my lovers got away, thanks to my brother, Gabriel." Lucifer shot them a look and smiled, "He's not dead, I sent him back to Heaven, I love my brother, I just sort of locked him there. Cas is back, he has reformed. He has taken Michael's job. Father gave him Michael's power after stripping him of it. He was not worthy, Cas _is_. He has a good heart and he's loyal. He is sorry." He looked at the almost skinless god as he screamed from being skinned alive. "Anyway, they came after me and I killed them with one hand. Others with just a thought. I didn't torture them like you." He leaned for and whispered conspiratorially, "You're _special…_" He chuckled playfully, as John kissed by his ear, saying something. "Now, why do you want that lot?"

"Heaven, secret gate!" He gasped.

They looked at Sam again.

"Lying." He said rolling his eyes and giving the god a look. "Dude, do you even know what the truth is? Damn!"

"Bobby, carve off body parts." Lucifer ordered.

Bobby promptly cut off his hand and he shrieked in agony. Then he cut off the other one. Both fell to floor and oozed black goo.

"Next he'll take your dick." Lucifer said, waving his hand again and red cuts blossomed in the man's flesh. "You know the question."

"Opening, Portal to my world, the one I came from to begin with. Want to bring others here!" Dick screamed as Bobby cut his dick off anyway. Sam nodded, "It's the truth."

They gave Bobby a look and shook their heads, chuckling, knowing Bobby too well to not know why he had done it_. Cause he could._

"Isn't like he needed it. I got his hands cut off, what else would he need it for? _What!_" Bobby chuckled and knew the limbs would reattach if held to the body again. "Oh, please stop _screaming_, you know this can't kill you." He motioned to his blade, "Wished it _could_, I would love to be the one to end your _miserable_ waste of life!"

Lucifer approached now and glowed like the Morning Star he was. "I, on the other hand, _can _kill you." He called his divine power and thrust his fist into the god's chest, the power filling the god now. "Goodbye, Dick." Dick screamed as he burned now, white flame flowing over and melting him again and again, trapping his goo within it, burning it up a little at a time. He was getting less and less solid now, not even goo toward the end. Not even vapor either. Just nothing now.

"Damn forgot the marshmallows." Lucifer teased and burned the goo from his hands, letting it vaporize as well. "We could have made s'mores."

"Well, there are still hundreds of the fuckers out there, Dick or no Dick. We should hunt them down." Dean said softly, knowing it was true. "We are Hunters, Master, it is our jobs."

"I know, I hate to risk you but I know it's true. I would like just hide you from the world with me and make love to you for eternity, all of you. Never let anything dangerous near you again." Lucifer said softly, "I want to protect you, but I know I can't. You are not normal people, You are hunters and I have fallen in love with you. I have to accept this." He sighed unhappily, "We will hunt them down, if it is your wish. I don't have to like it so don't ask me to. You can still be hurt. Even seriously injured. You just won't die from it. I wish I could…_damn_ it. I can make you live forever but I can't keep you from being harmed eventually. What good am I?" He hung his head and sat there, wishing he could do more.

"It's okay, Master, we'll be fine. We get hurt, you patch us up. We'll heal, we always do. All we ask is to help us sometimes if we get over our heads, which does happen a lot. We Winchesters have the worst luck! Fine family you fell in love with, huh?" Dean said and Lucifer nodded, they did have some really _horrible_ luck.

"First we need to do something about that lot." John said worried, "It's still there, and the damn thing can still be opened. "We lost the secretary. Bitch slipped away."

"We'll find her. Bet my most favorite body part she is where that lot is." Dean said thinking and they nodded.

"Hey, we like your most favorite body part! Don't bet that." Lucifer said and they laughed, nodding in agreement. "I, for one, like it _very_ much…" He leered at his slave who leered back now.

"Me, too." Sam said and leered as well, "Like to suck it."

"Hmm, me, too." John eyes slid along his body and licked a lip, "I could fuck that for weeks and never get tired of it."

Dean shook his head then nodded, "Fine, never betting it again, you can't either, any of you! I like _yours_, too."

They all grinned and Bobby muttered 'horny idjits!' under his breath and something about 'Winchesters' making them laugh at him and he rolled his eyes at them. "So, are we going to go get some research done or talk about his dick all night?"

"Well…" They all said and smiled, knowing their answer but also knowing _his!_ "Fine, we'll do research."

"Finally." He said and smiled anyway, "Can we go now, Master?" He was mindful of who was the boss here and it wasn't him. He bowed his head to Lucifer.

"Yes, I will fade for now, but will be back later. Find out what you can." Lucifer said and then faded, blowing them a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you, too." They all three smiled and felt him inside them again. They loved the feel of him there. They felt his love when he was there and it made them feel happy.

"You all are _so_ getting spanked and chained up later." Bobby chuckled and they shrugged, smiling.

"If it is his wish, then we will be." Sam said and they left. They drove in silence then he spoke again, "I have never been roughly treated that way, you know with the spanking and all; you don't think he'd …hurt me, do you?" Sam scooted over and leaned into the window, looking out. "I'm not like you, Dean, I don't like pain as much as you do. What if he goes too far? You don't think he will, do you?" Sam worried, "I might not please him. I don't want to disappoint him."

"Oh, Sammy…he loves us. He would never hurt us too much. So its rougher than we're used to. We'll get used to it. He won't make it hurt too badly. I believe he won't. Have you told him these things?" Dean said, hating seeing Sam so scared. "It's only pain, we've felt pain. Hell, he spanked you when during sex earlier and you seemed to like it then! He'll make it feel good. If we say stop, he'll stop. You know he will."

"What if I'm bad…I…" Sam cried now, "I love him, will he still love me if I'm…"

"Come here, baby." Dean said and Sam looked at his upraised arm and shook his head.

"This scares me. A hug won't fix this." Sam said softly. He missed his Master's touch, he needed it. "I need him _now_." He cried now and Dean's heart broke for him.

"Sammy…" Dean said softly and pulled over. He got out and went to Sam's side of the car. He was met by a welcome sight. Lucifer was pulling Sam into arms and rocking him.

"Never hurt you, don't be scared. I love _you!_ I just want to try, is that too much to ask?" He asked softly, "Sammy, I would kill anyone who hurt you, so why would I? I would have to kill myself."

"But…I haven't done that before. What if I'm bad at it…will you still…" Sam paused, "I'm not into it like he is." He looked at Dean who looked sad for him, going to his side, the others came as well. "I don't want to do this."

"Will you try this one time?" Lucifer said and Sam looked at him sadly. "I want to try one time. I know you'll like it. I have plans to please you, too, Sammy. Such a great reward if you would. I am not a tyrant, not abusive, would never hurt you too much. Promise! Just one time, let me try?"

"Yes, Master." Sam said softly, giving up. He knelt at his feet. Lucifer closed his empty arms and sighed.

"I love you, Sammy." He looked down at his favorite slave. "Won't you look at me?"

"Do you wish me to?" Sam looked down. He couldn't face this.

"Sammy…" Lucifer said softly and drooped. "Say you still love me at least?"

"I still love you." Sam said softly. "Always will."

"Come here, please?" Lucifer asked and Sam sighed coming to him now. Lucifer hugged him and Sam cried now. Lucifer hated that he had caused the tears this time. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Sam said in a muffled voice.

"Can I try? It won't be so bad." He asked. "Won't you try?"

"I suppose so." Sam said softly, "I'll try, Master."

"That's all I'm asking." He said and Sam said nothing. "I can't stay solid right now but…let Dean hold you, okay? It will help, honest…"

"Yes, Master." Sam said and Lucifer faded, eyes worried and sad, staying on Sam, "I love you."

"Love you, too." Sam said. He got in the car now. He stared straight ahead.

Dean got in sighing. "Sammy, let me hold you." He raised his arm. "I love you, baby, please? It will make us both feel better…"

Sam scooted over and sat stiffly against him. Dean started the car and they pulled onto the road again. He still put his arm around him, and then began to sing Metallica to him softly, knowing every word to Sam's favorite song, the one that he liked best. Sam gradually relaxed and cuddled in, sleeping now. Dean felt the cold tears on his shoulder and wished he could help more.

"We said we would obey. We did this to ourselves. We can never back out now." He said softly.

"I know. I would never try. I love him still." Sam said softly, half asleep.

"But you still are afraid to do this?" Dean asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes." Sam said drifting off.

"And yet you will still do it." Dean said softly. "Why are you so willing to do it anyway?"

"Because my Master wants me to." Sam said, "And it will please him. and I love him too much not to."

"Doesn't your will matter?" Dean said and wished he could stop it for Sam.

"No" Sam said crying softly, "Not anymore."

"Don't break on me, Sammy. This won't break you, I will be right there with you, I'll take the worst damage for you. You won't get as much that way." Dean said softly. "Don't give up!"

"I already did when I said yes." Sam said, "Let me rest now. Nothing we say will change our Master's mind, so why keep talking?"

Dean had no answer to that, so he sang to Sam again and he soon heard his soft snores. "I love you, Sammy."

'I love him, too. Do you think I'd hurt him? My most beloved Slave that he is. Do you doubt me, too?' Lucifer whispered through Dean's head, sounding unhappy as they felt, too.

'No, but…I wish he had a choice in it.' Dean thought sadly.

'I know he'll like it, I know it! He just has no faith in himself. I won't hit him! I won't beat him! I spanked him before, he seemed to like it…maybe I thought wrong…he came from it before, I'm confused. I won't go much harder than that, not until you are used to it. I would never go beyond what you could endure.' Lucifer recalled, he had spanked him before, why was this different?

'He'll be okay, just remember pain is my kink, not his. I like it more. Remember it and you'll be fine.' Dean said and sighed, 'He has always been afraid of new things, changes, especially in himself. Just go easy on him at first, okay?"

'I will. I already planned to. Did he think I'd hurt him or something?' Lucifer asked, did Sam have that little faith in him?

'See for yourself, it's all in his head, he's not talking to me either.' Dean thought back, 'You are our Master and we obey you in all things. Sometimes whether we like it or not.'

'And Sam doesn't like it, I take it?' Lucifer said.

'Can't you see into his mind?' Dean thought back.

'No, he has closed it to me. I can't see his thoughts right now, even if I am inside him. He has shut himself off for me. He doesn't want me to know his thoughts right now, they are his own for now. I could break through, but it would hurt him. And apparently I am a tyrant who is going to abuse him horribly, aren't I? I'd abuse my Sammy, such an evil angel I am…' Lucifer said sadly. 'I am neither of these things. Believe it or not, I have been inside him long enough to know what pleases him. I know how to please my Slaves. Him most of all. I know how to please him most of all, I know that man better than anyone on Earth. Why does he fight me on this?'

'It is his way. He fights change, he fears it. Just be patient with him, Master, pushing will only making it worse.' Dean reassured him. 'Sam is a fighter, a quiet one, but still a fighter. He will fight, it's one of his best qualities actually and you know it.'

'Right now it is his most annoying one! I feel like I'm raping the royal virgin the way he's acting.' Lucifer growled in annoyance, his favorite Slave was the most annoying and irritating being alive! So much more than Michael ever had been! 'It won't be _that_ bad! I am going to use his favorite toys, too!' Lucifer sighed, his vision of a happily sated Sam fading a little now. Sam was going to cum so hard for him, love it so much, if he would let himself!

'Yes, he is. My lover is a royal virgin sometimes. Just bear with him, show him what you are going to show him, he'll come around. You promise to be gentle?' Dean knew he would be but had to ask.

'No, I intend to deflower the royal virgin himself and beat him to a bloody pulp! Of course I intend be gentle. Duh!' Lucifer groaned, he was rubbing his temples, or Dean's amusingly enough. 'I now have a headache with Sam's name on it, ugh. Well, tell his highness I love him when he wakes up would you?' Lucifer chuckled now, 'He's so irresistible when he plays hard to get.'

'Yes, he is.' Dean laughed. 'He's my Sammy, he's your Sammy, too. He's just…scared. He really is, Master. He fears pain.' He got serious. 'Don't break his spirit please? It's his best feature really.'

'I would never try. I love his spirit as well. Stubborn soul or not, he is still my Sammy and I cherish him. I will be gentle of course.' Lucifer said then went silent.

'We do still love you, Master, but we Winchesters are stubborn sorts. You should see John when he gets this way, he's worse! You can't make him do shit if he doesn't want to. Well, as his Master you will, but he will do what Sam is doing, I'm just warning you. Glad you fell in love with us now?' Dean chuckled.

'Yes, I am still very glad I fell in love with you guys, I just wish you had a bit more flexibility inside you.' Lucifer said softly, 'A little more willingness to try new things. You all are so hard, like unbreakable steel.'

'We used to be.' Dean said softly, 'Da…John was so playful and easy going, he went with the flow. Until…Mary burned on Sam's ceiling. The fire took his bendability and easy going nature away, forged him into something harder.'

'And Sam? Who took his away?' Lucifer asked.

'Hell did. Twice, once when it took me, and the second time, when it took him from me. I may not remember Hell, but I remember going, and I remember being left behind, bleeding against a car.' Dean sighed 'It took my flexibility with him. When I lose Sam…I lose myself too. It's the same for him. Hell broke something in us, I don't know how and I don't know who, but it broke us, Master, it took his gentleness away and replaced it with tempered steel and a shattering mind.' Dean said softly, 'I love you! But sometimes…I hate you, too. For what you did to him…changing him that way. I lost a wonderful part of my lover to Hell and it was your fault.'

"It still is. I am trying to make it up to him. I really am! I know you can't remember what happened in Hell, none of you do. But I do, and, damn it, I would give him that gentleness back if I could.' Lucifer said sadly, 'Sometimes I hate me too, for the same reasons you do.'

'I don't hate you all the time, love you more than I hate you. Please know that? You are my Master and I adore you. I just don't like who you used to be.' Dean explained.

'Honestly, I don't like past me either.' Lucifer said, 'I hurt so many, you boys most of all. Did so much wrong. I am trying to be better, to be good now.' Lucifer sighed, 'Is the new me so horrible?'

'No, you are really great now, and we love this you!' Dean reassured him.

'Sam doesn't.' Lucifer said.

'Yes, he does.' Dean said, 'He's just…scared.'

'Never meant to scare him.' Lucifer said softly, 'I thought he'd like it.'

'He will! Once he gets past the whole 'royal virgin' thing. He still does. He is just upset and feels forced to do something that scares him.' Dean said softly, 'Which frankly he is.'

'Even if I know he'll want more if I do this?' Lucifer said uncertainly, 'I never meant for him to feel that way…never again.'

'You sure he'll enjoy it?' Dean asked, confused.

'I'm sure he will!' Lucifer said.

'Then do what you planned and prove to him it isn't so bad. Show him what feels good and he will want more. Most of all, keep showing him you love him and he is most precious to you, that's all I ask. Hell, give him my share of your love, too. He deserves it.' Dean said touching Sam's hand as he kissed his neck in his sleep, murmuring, 'I love you, D.' there, dream-talking.

'You love him that much?' Lucifer was touched by his trust in him. And the depth of his love for Sam.

'Yes, he's all I've ever wanted. He will always come first to me, I always happily come last, always would do it for my Sammy. He's the best man I've ever known!' Dean said with all his heart, loving him that much, 'He's my Sammy.' Dean stated simply, as if it explained everything, and Lucifer supposed it did. And it always had.

'So the only reason you said yes before was not to kill Dick Roman but…' Lucifer knew this answer to this and he realized the truth. Dean hadn't said yes because he loved _him,_ but because he had loved _Sam._

'Because it was the only way to be with Sam.' Dean admitted, 'But you said you'd love me and you did. And I knew I could come to love you, and I did that, too. I love you as much as him now. Please understand?' Dean didn't want him feeling hurt.

'You do?' Lucifer said softly.

'Of course I do, I actually fell in love with you after you broke me in really…love at first fuck…so to speak.' Dean blushed, it was true.

'I was that good, huh?' Lucifer felt happier now, love at first fuck not first sight, he liked that part. He'd fucked Dean into loving him from the start, damn he was good! He could live with that, he really could.

'Don't be smug! But yes…you did. I do love you now, does it really matter how I got there?' Dean asked.

'No, I suppose not. We're stopping at the lodges up ahead; money is in the glove box. Two rooms. So Bobby can rest, too.' Lucifer instructed.

"Yes, Master. See you soon.' Dean said softly and heard 'See you soon.'

Then it was quiet in his head again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both boys' shackles were hooked to gold chains hanging from the ceiling on pulleys. Dean looked excited and Sam looked resigned to it…and terrified. Bullets, strap ons, and a small whip, and a crop, a small one. The whip was for Dean, the crop for both of them. Lucifer hated Sam's expression as he stared at it.

"Sammy, the whip is for me. Not you. The crop is for you, and it's really small. The small ones don't hurt much." Dean reassured him, excited about the whip already. He only recently found he liked pain more, and that whip should work. "I really like the whip!"

Lucifer approached and grabbed the lube, and the bullets, putting them on low, he pulled on the chains controlling the pulleys and lowered them to a bent over position. Using the lube, he slipped one into Dean's ass, finding his sweet spot and pressed it against it hard. Dean moaned in wonder as it worked him now. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "Thank you, Master!"

Then he considered the bullet or the strap on for Sam. "Baby, what do you want more? What he has or this?" He held it up and Sam gave them a look. "Do I have to?" he sighed as his Master nodded. "Um, the strap thing." He was afraid the other would get stuck up there. It was so small! "That don't get stuck, does it, D.?"

"No, baby, it feels good and it comes out when he pulls that string. It don't get stuck. See you got the strap on thing. Let me know how it feels, it looks fun. Maybe we can trade later?" Dean was trying his best to help Sam relax. Sam smiled shyly now.

"It don't hurt?" He eyed the way Dean moved into the bullet in wonder. He seemed to be enjoying it.

"Nope, feels fantastic!" Dean moaned briefly. Lucifer let Dean help Sam relax and kept getting them ready. He fastened silver rings onto them now, biting a lip and thinking. He lubed up Sam and thrust the dildo in carefully, got it deep and fasten the straps around his hip and thighs now. He flipped the switch to low now.

He help up strip of silk, offer them. "Blindfolds? Too soon?"

"I'll take one." Dean smiled and Lucifer came up to him, kissing him. He shook his head and grinned. "Such a whore." Lucifer teased. "Only for you. And them of course. My Master!" Dean said softly, loving it so much already. The chains connected to their collars now as well, pulling on them a little now. The shackles held their arms apart over their heads for now.

Lucifer flipped the switch on the dildo to low and it vibrated now, back and forth, Sam sighed happily and thrust back, twisting a hip to make it hit the spot better. "More to the left, please? Just a bit deeper! Please, Master?" Lucifer worked his ass with it, taking longer than he should have but once he found his spot, Sam arched so beautifully he had to fuck him with it for five minutes, whispering in his ear, "That feel good, Slave, fucking your ass this way…bet you want more…be my whore, Slave."

"Yes, yes, more, give me more, please!" His head went back and his body rolled and he moaned, eyes going back. "Please…cumming…Master, please let me? I'll be good, let you whip with that crop, won't be upset anymore…please let me cum? I'll do anything!"

"You'll let me whip you with the crop, no more fighting it?" Lucifer bargained; this could work and he got to see Sam cum for him; that would relax him, too. Hmmm.

"Yes, I will…just, please, Master…it hurts…" Sam said softly, it was hurting not to cum now. Lucifer removed the ring for him and bent down, mouth on the head as Sam came and he drank it all, sucking him as a reward. Then putting the ring back on.

"Slave, blindfold?" Lucifer offered to Sam.

"Okay, I'll try." He tied it on him, then did Dean's.

"You can still kind of see through them, not all dark, Sammy. I can still see you, you're tinted blue. Look like a sexy smurf, baby." Dean teased but it was true. Sam was blue, blurry, and still the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. "My sexy smurf." He smiled happily. Leering despite the blindfold. Sam chuckled and didn't have to see under it to know he was leering. He just had that expression.

"You're blue, too. Smurfy even. Such a gorgeous smurf!" Sam laughed and looked him over, lust flaring. "Might fuck you later, if he lets me. I'd like that very much. You look so hot all bound up like that!"

"You do, too. So fuckable, baby." Dean eyed him now and Lucifer had to shake his head again. They were very attracted to each other, even more than they were to him. He wasn't jealous, they were soul-mates, it was to be expected. Besides they loved him the same way, and he knew it, so he let them flirt. Strangely enough, the opposite was true with John, he was more attracted to Lucifer, even more than the boys, although there was that but if given a choice, John would choose Lucifer and Sam and Dean would always do their usual, choose each other. They had serious soulmate thing for each other but managed to include John and Lucifer too. Lucifer still got the feeling he would always take second place to Sammy though, in Dean's eyes and heart.

He had known that going into the slave and Master thing with them. So he refused to let it bother him. However if given a choice himself, he would choose John, he was more attracted to him, too, but still in love and very attracted and loving them all with his entire being. Dean could keep choosing Sam, which was their natural inclination, as long as John would always choose his Master. Which they all knew would happen. John was addicted to Lucifer, his Master.

He picked up the crop now and went behind Sam now, getting his done first, watching him whip Dean might scare him more if he didn't. he lowered his chains, so he was bent over and mostly on all fours, he pulled the neck collar tighter though. he checked Sam, he didn't look too uncomfortable. Only a bit though, his body elongated now, back and ass stretch apart so sexily. Sam moaned as his ass was worked and Lucifer turned it onto medium now. Now he fucked back onto it more, moaning louder. When his pleasure spiked, Lucifer began to whip him with the crop. He started slow with lighter swats, for several minutes. Then he spanked a little harder, Sam responded by moaning and moving away from the swats at first but now was moving into each one at different intervals. He turned to dildo to low again, to allow Sam to slow down and not need to cum so fast. Then he spanked him harder still, leaving light pink welts and Sam moaned.

"More?" Lucifer asked and Sam nodded. "Yes, Master, more…" Sam found himself liking this so far, It stung and lingered but didn't hurt. So far so good. Not to mention it was turning him on now, "Harder?"

"Knew you'd like it, Sammy. You worried for nothing." Lucifer said and kissed him, rewarding him for taking this so well, "Such a good slave."

"Thank you, Master." Sam said and groaned as Lucifer whipped him harder, leaving red welts that still vanished on his tan skin. Sam still moved into them and almost got hard that time. "Faster, please harder and faster…please…turning me on!"

Lucifer risked a smack that left a deep red welt that almost bled now, and Sam shouted and got hard immediately, writhing a little. Moving away and into it at the same time, like he was enjoying it but it may have been a little too hard. So he got a little less hard, To where it was just red wells but nowhere close to bleeding then had an idea. He flipped the dildo to medium again and whipped harder again. Almost drawing blood, Sam writhed and moved back into both the dildo fucking him and the whipping at the same time. Then moved to his back, using the chain to pull him upright now, stretching his torso again. While keeping the dildo going, he attacked the nipple vibrator, clipping them on and turning them to medium as well. Now Sam nearly scream in pleasure and Lucifer put up the sound proof barrier because this was getting loud now. He whipped his back until it was red and welted and touched the whip. "Can I try the whip, baby?"

Sam stopped moving and thought, nodding nervously. He'd try.

For his lovers, he would try. He knew they would stop if he asked them to.

For now, he was enjoying it. The marks hurt but also felt good. His body was in ecstasy now and he just wanted more.

Lucifer touched his body and healed it instantly, kissing the marks lovingly, marveling at how well he was doing, taking almost as much as he suspected Dean would. For someone who didn't like pain, he really seemed to like it! Then he whipped him softly, working up to harder and when Sam flinched in pain, he got less and less until Sam stopped flinching and moaned. Hips fucking back and forth now, head back and eyes rolling back into it. He appeared to be losing his breathe and moaned steadily, beyond words now. Lucifer turned it to high now and kept whipping him the hardest he would tolerate, leaving dark red welts cut into the skin, puckering it. He moaned and screamed now, begged for more. Begged to be taken for real while he was whipped.

Lucifer called John over and showed him how to whip Sam, then removed the dildo and strap, thrusting into the loose hole now. He tightened onto him still and Lucifer moaned, going slow, then building to faster, taking his time to stroke him as he made love to him, the nipple vibrators moved faster now as he turned them to high. Sam thrust back harder and faster, nearly knocking the angel into the headboard. He took his rather aggressive hint and took him harder and deeper now. John whipped his back while Lucifer whipped him with the crop at the same time in the same way as well.

"Please…Master…can I…Please.. I …cum?" Sam managed to get out through all the ecstasy ripping through him now, the pain and pleasure mixing so good already, "Hurt…so _good!_"

Lucifer forced him to wait to cum for another hour then removed the ring, and tested him. Sam did not cum. He took of the nipple clips and then worked them manually, rolling and rubbing them as he took him rougher, pounding in now. "Cum for me, Slave. Cum now!" He ordered. Sam came screaming and his claws sank into Lucifer ass cheeks and thighs, ripping flesh and drawing blood. This made Lucifer cum harder as well, the pain from the scratching and tearing flesh making him spiral with Sam now.

They slumped together now and Lucifer gently lowered him to the bed, unhooking the collar and shackles, settling him under the blankets, touching his welts, healing them all immediately. "Did I hurt you too much, Sammy? Was that good?"

"No, hurt good, Felt amazing! Want to do it again sometime…I love you. Sorry I was so difficult before. I was afraid. I had never done this before." Sam apologized. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Master. I Know I did. I won't do it again. Please forgive me?"

"All forgiven. You did really good. Amazing really! So sexy, and kinky, too. We are so doing it again sometime." Lucifer promised. "Still love you, too. My Slave."

"My Master." Sam purred and smiled, sated and spent, but very _very_ happy.

This definitely fit his vision of a happy Sam now. More than fit it. Sam was _perfect_ this way.

Now it was Dean's turn.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer took the bullet out and put the sanitized strap on in. Hooking the straps, he turned it to low, then adjusted it to hit Dean's sweet spot again, knowing he'd found it when he arched now. Then he worked it manually until Dean was ready to cum like Sam had been. Then Lucifer let him cum and then turned it down to low again, "Ready, Slave?"

Dean grinned widely, "Yes, Master!" He leered at his Master and said, "You look so good in leather, Can I fuck you after you whip me, maybe with the dildo working me, too?"

"You are incorrigible." Lucifer chuckled, liking his lude behavior already. "We'll see. You do good and I will let you."

"Gonna do so good you scream for more, Master." Dean leered and his Master laughed. "I'm ready."

"Me, too." Lucifer said, deciding to start hard and work to less hard.

He whipped his back and ass until it barely bled, Dean moaned for more and harder. So he did it so he actually bled more. Dean wanted harder. Lucifer had to admire his pain level here. So he whipped him until it cut deeper and Dean flinched in pain. He healed him instantly then hit a little less hard, where it cut in but not too deep. Dean moaned for more and Lucifer knew he had found his level of whipping, then grabbed the crop, spanking him with while John whipped him for their Master. He turned the dildo up and to medium now. Dean shouted for him to put it on high please and spank him some more and whip him as well. Damn this was a four person job and Sam was…here. "Can I…spank him?" Sam blushed, "I'm not tired now, and can John fuck me while he whips him?" Sam asked his Master, "I want him to fuck me too, then Dean. Want all of you to. Can you please?" He smiled, "Still too turned on from when you whipped me…"

They grinned, he was hard as a rock. Damn Master had wound him up! "Yes, we can do that. John, fuck Sam while you whip Dean, Sam ride John's lap, it will be easier. Sam, you spank as he fucks you. Dean…" Lucifer kept his dildo on Medium now. He lay on his stomach and worked under Dean. Then lined up his lubed hole as close as he could. "Lower him some, to make this easier, Sam." Lucifer said and he did. "There, that will work." He worked back onto Dean until he was sheathed inside the angel. Both moan and Lucifer ordered, "Now whip and spank him." They did as ordered and Sam felt John thrust into him now, so huge and stretching him. He fucked down onto him now, riding his dick while he spanked Dean as hard as he could manage and John whipped the way Lucifer had whipped him. Dean fucked into Lucifer and Lucifer fucked back into him, following his lead.

Soon Dean and Lucifer were fucking faster and harder, moaning and crying out now, Dean's back and ass were red and throbbing now. Some were bleeding. Sam was being taking hard by John now and John stroked him while he fucked him now, stopping the whipping to concentrate of their sex now. Sam worked the dildo in and out of him now, fucking his ass with it as they all moved together now. This went on for a long time then they all begged their Master to cum now. He went until he was ready then ordered them to cum for him. John gripped Sam's hips and impaled him deeply onto him and came shouting, kissing each other deeply and Sam turned around to face him keeping him inside him and put arms around his neck. He used his body to work him hard again, then they fucked again, clawing and grabbing at each other, They kissed hard and deeply now, moaning loudly against each other's mouth. Breaking the kiss eventually. "Fuck me, John… so good…so deep!...pound me!" John lay him beside their Master now, With Sam's legs wrapped around him now, he was pulled deeper into him and he pounded into him, making them claw and grab harder now, "Feel so…never…wow…baby, never stop!" Sam moaned arching for him and felt close to cumming again with every deep thrust now, his body tightening already.

"Fuck you, baby…love to fuck you…so tight for me…pulling me in deeper…more, baby, more!" John cried out and finally heard their Master moan out, "Cum, cum now!...Dean, feel so good…fuck me so I can cum for you!" Dean pounded him harder and they came screaming, Dean filling Lucifer's ass. John fucked Sam one more time making the bed bang into the wall, making plaster spray off it from it and they came again and again, John taking him harder each time, "Fuck me!" Sam screamed and John came one more time and panted. Dean took his place and pulled Sam to the middle of the bed, Lucifer already unhooked him from the earlier, their hands entwined and pulled over his head and Dean bit and kissed his neck while the others worked both their bodies as they moved together. "Dean, love you…so good...baby…make love to me!" Sam said and they kissed now, their bodies finding their perfect rhythm, the one only they could find with each other. Dean worked him deeply, in and out, over and over, Until they fell together forgetting to breath, their breathing hitching and catching soon, Dean stroked his lover as they moved harder and faster now, shouting and moaning. "Dean, Dean, DEAN!" Sam screamed as Dean shouted, "Sammy…fuck…Sammy…love you so much…My Sammy…MY SAMMY!" He shouted as well, their master and John eating Dean's ass and licking and working it with finger tips and their tongues now. "Don't…Don't stop…whatever you're doing….eat my ass!...don't stop…ever!...Sammy , you feel so good…Love your body beneath me…feeling your muscles rolling under your skin…so huge, baby…love touching your dick…stroking it…Please… cumming …need to…Let me…Let us!...Master?"

"Cum, fill him with your cum. Sam, don't cum, Dean drink him." Lucifer ordered and Dean came while Sam fought not to. Dean filled him over and over as his orgasms shot through him. Then he kissed down his lover's body and took him in his mouth, "Cum for me, Sammy, Master said we could. I love the taste of you, baby. You did so great tonight. I'm so proud of you…cum for me, make me drink you!" Sam's hand went to his head and urged him lower and lower, Dean sucked as he moved lower and Sam's hips worked up into his mouth faster and faster into his mouth, until he thrust up hard and came screaming, "Dean, baby, Dean, Dean…" repeating over and over being screamed on the final name. They seemed to have forgotten the others were there. They didn't mind. What these two had was special, sacred, and …separated from what they had ever had with anyone else. Still was! "Told you he wouldn't hurt you, you royal virgin you."

"Huh?" Sam asked confused.

Dean explained their conversation in his head earlier. Sam nodded, He had been acting like a royal virgin going to be deflowered and beaten raw.

"I'm sorry I overreacted, I was just really afraid…I'd never done this before with the spanking and stuff. I was just scared. Didn't mean I didn't love or trust you, I just felt forced into it. Like you had taken my choices away." Sam admitted, "I get more afraid if one take my choices away if I'm already afraid as it is. I can't help it."

Lucifer held him now, making him look at him. "I would never do anything bad to you. Would never hurt you. It's okay to be afraid, Sam. We all get afraid. I knew that. I won't punish you for being afraid, it's a natural emotion. Someday you trust me enough to trust me to do anything with you, you'll know I am no threat. For now, try not to be too afraid of me, okay? I'm not and ogre or tyrant you know."

"I know that." Sam said and cuddled into him more, kissing him softly, "I love you, Master. Sorry I didn't trust you more."

"I will be trying harder stuff, pushing you further. Will you trust me?" Lucifer said, knowing he had more to do to train them, this was just the beginning. "I would be careful not to go too far."

"I will trust you. Though I might still get afraid. Just be gentle with me, okay? Can we go slow?" Sam asked sadly, "I don't want to disappoint you."

"You never could, Sammy. Never. I just expect you to try. That's all I care about is that you'll try. I am not a cruel Master, I give you choices, but do expect you to try." Lucifer said, "I am your Master. So if I say we're doing something, I will expect you to do it." He smiled gently, "That's why I need your absolute trust, Sammy. "

"I'll work on that." Sam said, and bowed to him now, "I'm sorry."

"Don't…come here, don't do that. You did nothing wrong…just keep trying is all I ask…trust me more?" Lucifer said. "I need all of you to trust me."

"We do." Sam said.

"Yeah, we do." Dean agreed.

"Yes, Master, we do trust you." John agreed. Then asked, "Can I do what you just did, with the toys and whips? I would like to learn this, too."

"Yes, Slave, come here." Lucifer said and John came to him, holding his hands up to hook to the chain and let him hook another to his collar. "Are you sure?" He was glad he had removed his Hell memories now. This would have broken his Slave if he hadn't. Would have broken all three of them.

He didn't want them broken, he realized in surprise, Just as well-trained as he could get them. He knew how to train Slaves and knew each was different _And damn weren't these three really __**really **__different, and so very complicated. _And all _his_, _he loved them very much!_ He had to be very careful as he did this, treading a careful line between breaking in and breaking them totally. Which he was fairly sure with these men would be impossible really. They could only break so much then they broke you. He didn't want to push them that far and lose them, so he was going to do this slowly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have I thanked you yet for the new leather look, Master?" John said grinning and playing with the leather straps now, playfully, "Cause I really like this look, baby!"

"I do, too. Leather suits you, my cocky Slave." Lucifer chuckled, liking John this way. Maybe no more breaking in, but possibly seeing if he had a few kinks was in order… "Gonna teach you to be kinky, lover…"

"Mmmm, I got kinks, you have no idea…want to play with them?" John kissed his Master's neck and ears, "I already am kinky, just haven't played with them for a bit. Play with my kinks, Master…don't you want to?"

"Mmmm, naughty Slave! I like it." Lucifer sighed, "You like Pain, baby?"

"Yeah, I do. Whipping is fun. Although having others whip me while you fuck me would be great too, or I could…" He leered at Lucifer's ass and the angel smiled, getting the hint.

"Yeah, you could." He leered at John's now too, flicking a strap against his ass now, John growled, and thought that felt good.

"Do it again…" John whispered and perched his ass out a little, "You know you want to…"

He flicked the straps a few more times then tugged John by his leash to the bed. He hooked the silver shackles to the ceiling chains and secured one to his new bigger slave collar his Master had given him a few days ago but had kept the silver since he was also a dark angel and protector. Silver suited John better anyway. So he got to be silver while the boys got the gold.

"Which toys…" Lucifer muttered thinking.

"Strap on, whip, blindfold, clips, crop, and maybe a bullet in you?" John suggested and Lucifer smiled, he liked bullets. "Can I put it in you, Master?"

He freed his hands and John worked it into him, "What setting?" He asked.

"Low is fine. More to the left, more and…Oh, yeah… that's the ticket!" Lucifer moaned and smiled. He rechained John again.

"Tighten the collar chain, harder? Please, Master? And um, can you add some little spikes inside it, so if you pull it, it hurts more? Make that a permanent change, please?" John begged and then Lucifer adjusted it so it was pulled more at his throat, and had spikes inside, but he could still breathe. "Such a wonderfully kinky and sexy slave I got in you!" Lucifer said grinning, kissing him quickly, "I like it!"

Lucifer worked his dildo in and strapped it on with the straps. Put on the blindfold and grabbed the crop first. He adjusted the chains so John was bent over more, giving easier access to his ass now. The switch was flipped to low and worked so it was hitting John's pleasure spot. "That feel good, Slave?"

"Yess." John moaned and smiled. "Feels good…"

Lucifer took the crop and began to whip him, going hard then when he saw John was barely reacting, he spanked harder and harder until his arms were tired and John moaned loudly, head back in pleasure. Now he grabbed the whip and swung it in a wide arc and it ripped into his flesh, and it cut deep, and John moaned, "More! Harder!" He swung it harder now and harder, until John bled and writhed now, he would heal him and do more. Then do it again. Healing and whipping him bloody, as John screamed in pleasure and begged for more. He put the whip down and turned the strap onto medium, then healed him and whipped him harder again. And John moaning incoherently, eyes going into his head and his head falling back and moving back into every blow now. He would heal him then do it again.

Half an hour later, he flipped it to high and John fucked back and forth now, writhing in desire and pleasure, moaning and body arching, his muscles tightened as his body tightened when he felt orgasms fill him and he fought them, "Let me…please…I need to…can I cum?" John begged and writhed with the need to cum.

"Not yet…want to fuck you first…do not cum unless I say so!" Lucifer ordered.

"Yes…yes...Master…" John moaned and Lucifer removed the strap on, tossing it aside. Then he lubed up and thrust in. he took the man slow rolling a hip to find his spot then hitting it every time now. "Master…fuck me so good…more please!" John felt all pride fade now and only desire and pleasure remained, filling him with it and "Own me!...please…own me!...Yours…Master?"

"Yes...I own you…My Slave…your Master…be my whore…John…become my whore, too….!" Lucifer cried out and took him harder now, eventually working him more and more, stroking the man as they fucked hard now, both moaning and crying out more now.

"Fuck me….please fuck me…deeper…harder…love you…dick feels so good….MORE!" John dissolved into a writhing mass of lust and need as he was pressed into the mattress and taken rougher and Lucifer tugged at his hair pulling it with all his strength and bit his shoulders, sucking on the bites while he took him.

"John..unnhhh….Slave…!" Lucifer said shouting now, so close and they fucked for another hour. By that time, John was beyond speech now, eyes gone now and screaming in pleasure now. Only able to shout, "Yes!" and "Master!" now. He struggled to talk through the pleasure now, his thought all gone already like John's. "Cum…cum when I cum!"

He impaled his hard now, taking him deeper and deeper until he came screaming and John screamed with him, both clawing and biting at each other as they came.

Then Lucifer undid the shackles and his collar. He sucked the man hard again and pushed him onto his back, then sheathed himself onto him, "Attend to me, my Slaves." Sam and Dean joined him. They kissed along his neck, kissing him hard, tongues tangling and moaning, both men working his nipples now and going down to suck and roll them. John held the head board and arched, thrusting up into him as he thrust down onto him. Their hands went lower and their mouths followed. Soon both men were taking turns sucking their Master's dick and moaning lustfully as they did it. He reached over and fingered their asses as they sucked his dick and balls, working together, rotating between taking turns between them and doing it at the same time. Their fingers pressed together into John's ass and fucked him with them as well.

"Master!..." they all moaned over and over at different intervals and he came hard riding his slave and ordered his slaves to cum for him. They came with him now and he was flipped to the bottom by John and taken roughly now. The boys kissed and touched their bodies, both his and John's, kissing the men and taking turns fucking John as he fucked Lucifer and they shouted and moaned for more from each other.

"My Slaves…!" Lucifer cried out, head back and lost to his pleasure now, power swirling around them now as his power ran loose as he lost control now. One thrust in and took their Slave Mate now, biting and kissing him, touching and working his body now, especially his nipples and torso, hands going lower to squeeze his base as he thrust into John now. Stroking him as they fucked him. The other would do the same for their Master and stroked his dick and kissed his body and lips, getting lost in him as well, all moaning and smiling as the two men shouted now, so ready to cum!

Then Sam and Dean switched and did it all again. Then they felt them ready to cum now, and worked their bodies and mouth more and more, biting and sucking their skins and kissing them as they gave them more pleasure as their Master had told them to.

"Cum…cum…Slave!...I love you…John!...Yes…so close!" Lucifer let his pleasure and love for his Slaves claim him now, take him over completely. They all kept touching and taking turns kissing him and his body and John's as well, fucking his ass while he fucked Lucifer again, taking turns and close to cumming, too.

"Master!...love you so much…all yours!...we are yours!...need to….close…can I…please let me!" John tried to speak and lost all thought and control now, desire for the men touching him and his Master claiming him and filling his heart with more love for them all than ever before, "I love you all!...touch me…kiss me…love me…own me!...Let me cum with you….don't stop…fucking me!" He leaned forward more and they put both dicks in him now, taking him at the same time, stretching him to fit them completely now and John screamed, "Let me…feels fantastic. So full…need…cum?"

"Cum! Now, Cum now! All of you!" Lucifer screamed and came, as the lights flickered rapidly and then went out entirely, They all came with him, both boys filling John with their cum at the same time over and over while John filled his Master with his own, repeating it until they fell spent and happy to the bed, which they had broken somewhere in the process of fucking each other and pleasing their Master.

John and Sam cuddled into their Master sighing happily and Dean laid along his legs, climbing up his body and laying on top of him, resting his head on his chest and his arms around his waist, holding him smiling. They wrapped arms on his chest and shoulder, their heads nestled into his shoulder and neck on each side. Their Master managed to hold and touch them all now. "I love you all, My Slaves, My Beloved Slaves…you all are mine for Eternity!"

"All yours…Your beloved Slaves…We love you!...Never let us go." They said taking turns kissing softly and saying it to their Master, praising him, "Our Lord!...We worship you, our Lord!...our Master!"

"Never letting you go…keeping you for all time now…Love you, too…I'm yours, too…My lovers…My Beloveds…My Slaves!" Lucifer swore, "All Mine! No one touches you or they will die."

"All Yours." John said softly. "I love you, Master."

"All Yours." Sam said purring contentedly, totally sated now. "I love you, My Master!"

"All Yours." Dean swore and sighed, settling back onto his chest again, they all stroked his body as they held him beneath their bodies now. "Master! I love you."

"We serve you, our Lord." They said together. Ready to sleep now. He sighed.

"I love you, too. I know I shouldn't and I can't help it, but I am your Slave, too, my loves, and as much as I will have to hide it, I serve you, too. Always will! I love you. I serve you. I am your slave, too." He sighed and said, "I must go again but I promise you will feel me inside you always. I am there, and I am always with you, my Loves."

"Our love, too." They said, "You are our love, too."

"Never tell what we just said. What we really feel. They would use it against me." Lucifer said sadly, "You are all my weaknesses now. If someone…I can't bear to be without you! Need you too much…I feel so strong and weak when I'm with you."

"Us, too." They reassured him. "You are our weakness, too. On Hunts we must be strong but if anyone found a way to hurt you, we would slaughter them! Not without you, never without you."

"My Loves." He said as he faded and smiled, caressing their tousled heads as they held him pinned now.

"Our Master." They said happily, "Our Love."

He vanished now and joined with them again and they slept, and dreamt of their Master holding them. this made them feel safe and content deep into the core of their souls now. His soul embraced theirs and held them, glowing as bright as the Sun now. They glowed now on the bed and stayed that way until morning, holding each other outside and being held and joined with him inside and his soul held theirs as it would for all Eternity now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Up Next**: They hunt down some Leviathans. Lucifer goes to Hell to deal with some stuff and the Slaves and Bobby miss him, so they join him.

I sense a wedding, don't you? Wonder if they can talk him into one…hmmm.


	3. Forever Yours Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof. I do own Dante Finch and Dorian Scaric though, so please welcome them to the story, shall we?

_**Okay, here's the idea behind the story. Lucifer is real, he was bonded to Sam's soul in the cage and when they put it back in him, they locked the real Lucifer, or most of him, into Sam. He's not a figment at all. Bobby is killed and Dean and Sam break apart. **_

_**Dean goes to see Sam and make up. But finds him living in a rather unusual relationship with Lucifer. Now Lucifer wants to own Dean, too. Will Dean let him? And if he did, maybe Lucifer would help them kill Dick and his Leviathans, not to mention teach our boys the real meaning of love and obey!**_

_**Now John and Bobby have joined the group and John has become their lover now, their fellow Slave to their favorite Devil. Hell may be hot but so is their passion for each other and him.**_

_**I am also adding Cas and Gabriel and Hades the Greek Underworld god, so please welcome them to the story, too. Might be adding other Greek gods at odd moments, too, not sure yet.**_

**Warning: Unrelated Sam/Dean/Lucifer/John. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Kink and Bondage will be in this storyline. Both boys and John have a Slave/Master relationship with Lucifer and each other. Don't like, don't read. I intend to use bondage and kink a lot in this fic, so if that bothers you, stop at the first sentence.**

Plot: The boys and John, Bobby, too, are hunting Leviathans and Lucifer has a question for them and he hopes they say yes, not to mention some news they never expected.

Their lives are bound to change forever if they give the right answer to their Master. What will they say?

And old friends return to them as well as some family they haven't seen in a while.

And old enemies become their servants, and don't really like it much, not that they care.

Read on and see what happens…

And of course, let's begin with a little morning sex, since it is the best kind really, and Dean decides to wake his Mates up with something so much better than coffee in the morning. What is _that_ you may ask?

Why, a good fucking and screaming orgasms, of course!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam woke up to Dean kissing along his thighs and abs. "Well, good morning to you, too." Sam smiled and moaned as Dean sucked him now, working him harder and sucking him urgently already, "Hey, damn that feels _good!_...why the hurry?"

"Want you…want to fuck you…dreamt I fucked you all night…John, too! Woke up and had to have you like I did in my dreams…right now!" Dean worked him open with lubed fingers. Obviously the man had planned ahead and, damn, that dream must have been good, too! Sam thought, then lost all thought as Dean thrust in and took him hard, going deep and hitting his sweet spot with every deep thrust now. Sam tried to think, to make words but wasn't able to, so he moaned instead.

Dean took him for half an hour before Sam felt him throbbing inside him, ready to cum now. He moved much faster now, pounding in and holding onto Sam's leather straps as he moved inside him. Sam stroked his dick as they moved now and begged their Master to let them cum. They came shouting with moans so pornographic that Lucifer thought he should record them to sell to some porn companies later; he would make a fortune!

Sam got up now and showered, kissing Dean softly. "I have scrying to do, baby. Master said so."

Dean smiled and sighed, eying John now with interest. Sam grabbed a towel and his body wash, closing the door behind him. Dean crawled by John now. John moaned softly as Dean immediately began touching his hole, circling it softly with wonder. He let one finger trace its edge and smiled as John rocked against it in his sleep. 'So responsive!' Dean thought and decided to wait to fuck him. He wanted to do something else first.

A few minutes later, Sam came out drying off and sighed. Dean was sucking on John's thigh and working up to suck his dick as well. Sam went to the table and began to scry for the leviathans again, getting some hits and marking them on the map as they showed up.

John moaned again and Sam smiled. "More…_please?_" John begged and Sam heard them fucking faster now, apparently neither were patient this morning. Dean didn't like foreplay when he got like this, he just wanted to fuck you and make you scream for him. Sam knew this and saw that John was figuring it out, too. He also was going to get Dean to tell him that dream later. If it inspired this, he just had to know what it was!

Sam's hand slipped lower anyway, as he turned to watch them. Stroking himself hard as they moved, rocking together, cursing and crying out in pleasure. They caught him watching and watched him now, green and brown eyes watched him as hazel eyes glowed in pleasure at watching them. They fucked harder from him watching them and he fisted himself harder until it hurt and he found himself liking that part so he squeezed harder and pumped faster.

"Dean…fuck…that feels…love you fucking me that way…more…please…give me more?... gonna…damn Sammy…dick looks so good…stroke it…yeah, work it for us…wow…_so turned on!..._MORE!" John moaned and demanded more, getting it as Dean also said "Give you more…little slut…work your dick, Sammy, cum with us, yeah…like that…so good to fuck and watch…cumming…need to cum…_Master!"_

'_Cum for me, Slaves!'_ Lucifer whispered through their heads and they came for him, hard and repeatedly. John fell to the bed, sighing and panting, Dean fell beside him doing the same. Sam leaned against the table and wiped his cum off the floor and table. Both men crawled to him and licked him off, getting the cum off him and his dick like pros then moving up to kiss his soft lips, getting lost in each other for a minute and not minding it at all.

Both men hugged him around the waist as he worked again, scrying and explaining his marks on the map so far. They kissed his neck as they worked on the scrying, Dean willing them to find more and John trying to track them but found there were so many he had trouble isolating enough to pick a definite target so he settled for doing it the Hunter way, using what they knew and running with it.

"I'll get breakfast." Dean said dressing and asked, "What would you like? Master left us money for it."

"Grand Slam, with bacon, wheat toast." Sam said.

"Same but give me sausage instead." John said and noticed their shared look. "What?"

"Nothing." They said together, brushing the issue away. But John wasn't a 'brush the issue away' kind of guy so he pushed for the truth.

"Not _nothing_, all I said was make mine sausage and you shared a look, like it was a painful thing. So tell me already!" John demanded, what were they _not_ saying here?

They spoke with body language, with nonverbal cues, and looks, they always had, even as boys. Words were never that necessary to them. They read each other, their minds shared thoughts without speaking. So when he'd seen the look, he'd known it for what it was. They were speaking with that look and he wanted to know what they were saying…in words this time. It wasn't just them in this relationship now, it was him and Lucifer, and he felt left out; from now on they _would _be voicing their thoughts rather than doing it the way they did with each other. The others had a right to know, too! "_Tell _me."

"Okay, it's nothing really! When Sam almost died at Cold Oak, I…" Dean began but John interrupted.

"Sam _died?_" He looked at them suspiciously, "How? Who killed him? If he was killed, how is he here and what the hell does it have to do with sausage?" He narrowed his eyes seeing their shifting ones seeking escape from this conversation. "_What are you leaving out?_"

"John…" Dean said, not wanting to open those wounds but seeing John wasn't going to let it go. So he caved. He sat down now and sighed. "After you died, we were working cases. Then his visions kept getting weirder and then…" Dean told it all. The psychic kids, the contest that Azazel held, Jake killing Sam, selling his soul to get Sam back. Sam told him about the 100 Tuesdays and the trickster. He told how Dean died every time, mostly horribly and painfully, and sometimes at Sam's hands, by accident. "One time he choked on a sausage link and I swore to _never _eat them again. I watched him die in front of me and couldn't stop it…broke so many times in a row, kept wishing I could take his place or die with him at least…"

"No!" Dean said softly, touching his face to kiss the tears away, "You never told me that."

"Never told anyone that." Sam admitted, his eyes searched Dean's. "I guess I figured if you died then I wanted to die with you, it got harder watching you die over and over. I held you every time and cried; mourned you right before…it all happened again…and _again!_"

"Sammy, you mean you really wished you'd die?" Lucifer said, appearing now and sitting on the other side of him, John knelt in front of him, listening.

"Yes, got tired of being left behind. I just figured if it was going to keep happening that it was only fair that we both got to die together instead of just him." Sam said, then added, "Then I got Gabe to stop and Dean really _was _killed, mugged by the car…" He cried at that, "I might have lost my mind for a bit. I tracked the Trickster and closed off, chasing him from place to place, until he found _me._ Chewed me out and kept saying to accept Dean was dying soon. I refused to listen and he reset time, said I was being foolish. I wasn't…I was…I couldn't…_Dean?"_

"I know, baby, I can't be without you either." Dean said kissing him lovingly, "I'd have done the same for you."

"Then the hounds came and took you, killed you in front of me, so much blood and your chest and _….fuck!..._I _couldn't_ get you _back!..._I was in Hell and you were in Hell…both were Hell literally! I tried everything but nothing worked…until Cas got you back and you came to me with Bobby…and I just…I have never been happier than when I held you in my arms again!" Sam said softly. "It all…well, it really broke me."

"Baby…" Lucifer said sadly, "I didn't know!"

"You weren't there. How could you? Wasn't yours to fix either. Fucking Zachariah and Uriel! They pushed and they pushed and then I said yes and then…fuck…lost you again…I …can't do it again, please don't make me, Master! Don't make me be without him?" Sam begged, pleading with pain in his eyes.

"You love him…more than _me_?" Lucifer watched as Sam avoided looking at him then Lucifer made him. "It's okay, you're soulmates, you're supposed to. But, be honest, do you?"

"Yes…" Sam admitted closing his eyes. "Fine, smite me. I love him more, always will. But I love you _almost_ as much, and it's a _reall_y small _almost_, too. But…he's my _Dean._"

"And now he's mine, too." Lucifer looked at Dean, "Do you love him that way, too? More than me?"

"Um, yeah. But by a really _small_ margin…a _very_ small margin. I almost love you as much as him. Feels like it's the same way most of the time, that's how small it is." Dean admitted then sighed. "You smite him, you have to smite me. Cause you are our world now and we love you. But you knew how we felt for each other to begin with. Hell, you used it to get me to say yes to you, so please understand we can't live without you now either. Just because of a small percentage of us doesn't love you more. You can love John more instead; more than us, it's okay. He loves you more, too. Just don't hate us for this, _please?_" Dean prayed their Master understood.

"Is that true, John, do you love me more than them?" Lucifer loved them, too. But knew it didn't change what they felt for each other and accepted it; they were his and this was no threat to that.

"Yes, I do. But I love them, too, just like they said." John agreed and felt great regret fill him. "So you won't eat sausage because of what happened…there." John refused to say it, not speaking of it again. "When he…" No, John couldn't finish it. "You died a hundred times, no, a hundred and one times, and Sam had to… and that's why he…"

"Yes, because one killed him and took him away from me." Sam admitted, "Sausage reminds me of Dean dying on me." He cried a little, it still hurt losing him that way!

"Oh, and that's why you won't eat them either?" John asked and Dean nodded.

"Not since he told me. Won't touch the shit. It _killed_ me." Dean admitted and sighed. "I still can't remember dying all those times but Sam says I did, so I believe him. He was so _freaked_ when Wednesday came and now I know _why_. Why didn't you _tell _me!" Dean punched him and moved away, shaking with rage. "_I had a right to know!_ He _could_ have _killed_ you."

"I had to do it…couldn't be without you! Besides, if he had killed me, I still would have been with you so it was worth it." Sam said touching his cheek, "But then shit happened and he talked to me. I didn't listen and he got annoyed and did the finger thing. Then I woke up and you were there, and all I wanted to do was drag you to the bed so I could hold you again and know you were really there! I kept seeing you die and then you died for real and I fought so hard to have you back again, and all you could do was make jokes about the _music_! I knew you didn't remember them and that I…well, yeah, you had right to know, I'm sorry!" He sighed, "Even if I could get you to remember, I don't want you to. Too many deaths to count and remember. It would destroy you if you knew."

"But it's okay if it destroys _you,_ is that it?" Dean growled and looked at his Master. "I want to _remember_! You let me remember. If you love me, please let me?"

"No, _no,_ please _don't, no!"_ Sam begged.

"_Yes!"_ Dean said firmly.

"_NO!"_ Sam practically shouted, "No, _please_…you don't know…you _can't_…what if…_I'll lose you if it breaks you!"_

"It won't. I went through it and I have a right to know what happened to me, damn it!" Dean said harshly. "You _know_ that!"

"I…" Sam sputtered.

"You said I have the right! So were you talking out your ass? Do I or don't I?" Dean demanded and Sam refused to look at them now.

Silence reigned and even Lucifer could see the gulf between them widen and fill with stuff Sam didn't want Dean to know for his own good.

Sam stood now and dressed. "Yes, you have the right to know but I don't have to be here to watch you break when you _do!_ It nearly fucking killed me to see you broken before; _don't _ask me to do it again!" He shut the door with a slam and Dean watched him go with sadness in his eyes, pain at Sam going.

"Don't let him go, please, Master?" Dean asked worried Sam would run away again.

"He's on the Impala crying; he's not leaving." Lucifer reassured him, hating that Sam cried and they were still so broken by this. It was an invisible crack between them they had never seen but had always felt. Neither ever able to deny its presence for too long. "Dean, he's right, it will hurt you _more_ to know than to _not_ know. But if you insist, then I'll do it."

"I love him but I need to know." Dean said and sighed, "I won't break, honest."

Three things happened right then.

One, Lucifer unlocked the memories and Dean screamed, repeatedly, as he saw and felt _every_ single death.

Two, he _broke_ and cried.

Three, Sam burst in and ran to hold him, picking up the pieces and did his very best to put Dean back together again. Whispering words of love and comfort even while he sighed unhappily at the same time.

Just like he had said he _wouldn't_ do again. Lucifer thought in amusement. Sam seemed to absorb Dean's pain, taking it into himself and not leaving any for Dean, and then he did the most wonderful thing. He gave him back love and peace to take its place. Such a wonderful gift he had, _the infinite capacity to love,_ even though he fought against it, even though it would really or nearly kill him, he would do it, because he couldn't stop himself. Because it was just the way he was built. Sam was created to love Dean, Dean was created to love Sam. It was their way from the beginning of time. Time's cruel joke on them, on them _all._ He now saw why these two souls should _never_ have been chosen for the vessels. Why they should have been left alone to die and live and find each other again in every lifetime. Their Forever taken away by petty angel spats and jealousy.

Eventually they calmed down and sighed.

"So, breakfast?" Sam asked kissing him softly. "I love you, Dean."

"Yes, breakfast." Dean said softly, sadness tinging every word now. So many memories that all ended the same way, him dying in Sam's arms as he rocked him and cried, begging him not go without him…again! "I'm sorry I teased you about the music. I didn't know what you had been through, sorry! You needed to reaffirm I was alive and with you and I just…fuck, _I was dick!"_

"What did you do when he…" John asked.

"I heard him say he loved me and then I …said I loved him, too, and made some crack he'd need some bras for the woman parts he would be growing soon if he kept going this way." Dean sighed, "Sammy, when _did_ you fall in love with me? You never said."

"When we were 12 and you explained kissing to me." Sam said with a soft smile that Lucifer loved on his face, a look he had never been able to put there. Now he knew why. It was his smile for Dean, never for anyone else. But Lucifer was jealous anyway, he wanted that smile, _too,_ damn it! He'd just have to find a way to make him feel like smiling that way for him someday. Maybe if he…

"Marry me." Lucifer said softly.

"What?" Dean said and they all echoed the sentiment. "Did you just…"

Surely they had heard wrong.

"Marry me?" Lucifer said again.

"But we're…we're just slaves…" Sam said softly.

"Oh, you are so much more than that, and you know it. I love you more than my own existence. Not just slaves at all!" Lucifer shrugged, "You still will be but also my consorts. All of you."

"But surely you intend to claim someone else for that and have us serve them, too?" Dean said and sighed, "We just figured that we would end up serving someone else someday. I hated the thought but knew it might happen."

"No, no one else. Just you three. I love you and want you to rule with me there. Marry me?" He sighed, "You have to do this of your own free will. I can't influence you or order to you to say yes. You have to want this. This is marriage I'm offering, love forever and always with me, _not ownership_. Ownership is claimed but marriage must be mutually agreed upon. You can't take it for yourself. It must be given freely." He sighed, "Will you?"

"You mean marriage , as in forever husbands to you and never to have…" Dean broke off his sentence. "What about…the rest of it?"

"You mean children?" Lucifer asked, surprised they had got that far.

"I was considering asking if we could do the surrogate thing, with your permission, Master. Would have liked a chance to be a parent…" Dean said sadly.

"You already are, you silly man." Lucifer chuckled.

"Huh, what?" Dean choked out.

"Pregnant, you are pregnant." Lucifer said, "I was coming to tell you when I found you talking about the Tuesdays you lost. You all are." He was _thrilled!_

"Uh, tests or something? Don't we usually need tests or something?" Dean cried out in surprise. "But how?"

"Apparently, as Ruler of Hell, I am expected to have heirs. And since I am only with you guys, the mystical forces decided to remedy that situation. You can bear my children now." Lucifer called in Bobby.

"I need…one, two, three, just to be sure, hmm." He did the math in his head, "Nine pregnancy tests." He gave Bobby the money. "Hurry, I think they might faint soon if you don't." He chuckled at their pale faces. "Marry me?"

"Um, yes." Sam said softly, "So I'm …that why the sex drive is stronger and the weird feeling when we made love last night and the way if felt different."

"Oh, the morning sex and the horniness, and the bumps there. I got one, feel!" Dean said they felt it, a small baby bump. They touched theirs and sure enough they had one too. "But how?"

"Well, they'll be three month pregnancies. In Hell. On Earth, they will only last a week and half. So you should be showing by tonight, and be full term by the end of the week, and by the middle of next week, you will have to go down to Hell to deliver your babies and they will be given protectors and nannies permanently. You will be okay. I have doctors who will attend you. But please answer? Will you marry me? I love you and want to share my throne with you." Lucifer said and smiled. "Sammy, did you say yes?"

"Yes, I did. I will marry you." Sam said shrugging, "I love you, too." Then asked, "Not to be a prude but…could we marry before we have the children? Be husbands then mothers?"

"Yes, we should do that. We should marry by the end of the week. You can meet the nannies and protectors, too, then." Lucifer said thinking, "A formal Royal wedding. I would have to get it arranged and get you all suits for the wedding, hmm. Catered and invite the guests, I already know who to invite…yeah, by the end of the week." Lucifer grinned and was quiet, as he summoned some demons.

In the meantime, he looked at the others and needed their answers.

"Dean?" Lucifer asked, hoping he'd agree or this would be the weirdest lover's triangle in the history of lover's triangles ever!

"Yes, I'd love to marry you." Dean agreed sitting by their Master again. Sam took the other side.

"John?" Lucifer asked, loving this man so much already, "Marry me?"

"Yes!" John said, leaning up to hug him happily, "Hell, yes! I love you, Master!"

"Mine, all of you. Mine now forever and always. My consorts!" Lucifer smiled as Bobby popped back handing him the bag. He noticed the way he was dressed now. "So leather straps and naked, too, eh, Bobby?"

"Yeah, I liked the look on you guys. I decided I wanted to wear it too from now on." Bobby grinned, "Besides, I look good this way!"

"Yes, you do. It's a good look. Fine, you must always dress this way when in private from now on, too. Like them." Lucifer shrugged. The men took the tests and headed to the bathroom and half an hour later they came out surprised and sat by him again. "So…"

"We're really pregnant…" Dean said in shock. "_Wow!"_

"So will they be…demons?" Sam asked, praying the answer was no.

"No, they will be like you and me, powerful and strong. Although you will stay my Eternal Slaves, you do understand that relationship will never change, right? You will call me Master and I would call you Slaves. They will be raised in Hell, of course. Until they are older and go up to hunt or whatever" He took turns touching their stomachs and kissing them. "Our babies." Sam's face was so soft now as he leaned in to kiss his Master. _That_ smile on it. The one he had thought only Dean got, just for Lucifer now, too. He felt happier now; he had made his Sammy that _happy_ and the others, too.

Three demons stood in the room and writhed now. The boys and John removed the salt and broke the traps for them. "Sorry, we don't trust demons."

"You shouldn't." Lucifer said and approved. He spoke to the demons now, "You will assist Bobby in protecting them, and my children. No harm is to come to them, if it does, I will personally torture your souls myself. Understand?" His eyes glowed red as he spoke and the demons gulped, bowing fearfully at their feet.

"Dean, I believe you know Meg. I reformed her just to serve you." Lucifer smiled at Dean's cold look and the way Meg looked at him, half rage and half terror. "You will obey his every order or else."

"Yes, Sire." She said and knelt by Dean's feet.

"Sam, I believe you know Ruby. She also was reformed and is now your servant." Sam glared at the brunette at his feet and Lucifer approved, he'd been worried there would be attraction there but saw it was not so. It must have been the demon blood addiction. He breathed easier now. "You will obey his every whim and order or I will teach you the true meaning of pain."

"Yes, Sire." She said as well, kneeling by Sam.

"John, this is Zariel. He's a fallen angel. He volunteered to serve you. He is a good fighter and can fight when you cannot. He will protect you and the baby." Lucifer said as Zariel bowed to him and knelt by John now. "Serve him as you would serve me."

"I will, Sire." Zariel said earnestly, and looked up at John, "I too was an angel of Heaven, tortured and broken. I hunted down evil on Earth as an Angel with others like me untiI I ended up in Hell. I can hunt with you three; I can keep you safe, John. I will serve you well."

"I know." John said softly and looked at their Master now, "He is a good choice, Master."

"Yes, he is. He and Bobby will get along great, too." Lucifer agreed.

"Can he _not_…kneel? He's a Hunter of sorts and an Angel of Hell, well, Fallen Angel now. He should not have to kneel like a common demon, please, Master? Can he have the respect he deserves?" John asked, hating the sight of a Hunter made to do this. Turned subservient when they should be regarded with honor. "He deserves honor, as all Hunters do."

"Yes, he does." Lucifer saw it now, John saw Hunters as forces of good and not to have to be treated the same as the demons they once hunted. He agreed his friend deserved better. "Old friend, stand. Kneel to John no more. But still do your duty and kneel to me in my presence."

"Yes, Sire." Zariel said softly and smiled. "He is a good choice for your lover, sire. He is your equal. They all are."

"Yes, they are." Lucifer said looking at them with love.

"Um, I hate to bring up Hell business but Hades is coming to visit tonight and he is expecting you to be there. I wouldn't bring it up but I promised Venael I'd remind you. He says you asked him to remind you." Zariel said bowing again.

"Old friend?" John asked and they smiled at him at the same time.

"Yes, I was cast from Heaven for disagreeing with Michael about using your sons as vessels, John. I told him they should choose someone else but he…we fought and he tried to rip my grace out and I jumped, He broke my wings and Lucifer saved me, pulled me down to Hell. Once he healed me, I found myself alone. He had been locked up and couldn't help me when they began torturing me on the racks. For a hundred years, they tortured me and then…I gave up." The angel cried, "I tortured others in horrible ways and was used in…sexual ways for centuries. I was a whore for any demon that came to me but then Lucifer came back and killed them for hurting me, freed me from it. But It was too late, my Grace was corrupted and I was this. I want to stay up here now, but will stay where you are, John, you are my Master when he is not around. I want to obey you now. He is my Lord and friend; I respect him and am loyal." Zariel said softly, "I will love and obey you as I do love and obey my Lord Lucifer."

"Good man. Now sit at the table. You make me nervous; I keep thinking you're going to kneel again." John teased and the angel did as told.

The demons eyed the boys wonderingly.

"Oh, _You _are kneeling and crawling when in private, except when you protect us. You're just _bitches _we need to use; we still hate _you_." Dean said coldly.

"Yeah, you'll be crawling and kneel. You've earned that, you backstabbing _bitch!"_ Sam growled and smiled. "_Protect_ me."

Both demons looked like they had eaten some really bad lemons now but nodded in a submissive way to them. Lucifer could tell they hated the new jobs he'd given them. These were the most haughty and proud of his demons, and they needed to be broken; the boys would make sure they did. He liked that thought. They would need to learn to break others to control the demons in Hell, as his consorts, they would be ruling there and breaking demons was a large part of getting them to obey them.

They were also the most afraid of him and that held more value than anything else.

"I have to get Hell prepared for the wedding and to prepare for Hades visit; he is the most demanding god I have ever met, ugh!" Lucifer said and saw their faces fall unhappily. He had known this would happen.

"But…not going inside us to…" Dean said miserably, eyes worried. "But we…"

"Bobby, get the others out for now. I need to speak with them privately." Lucifer ordered and Bobby led them out, shutting the door behind him. "Look, part of me will always be with you. But yeah, most of me will be solid in Hell. I can keep my true form the whole time there. So I won't be joining with you inside for a while but…" He saw them cry a little now and rushed to fix it, "I have to do this, It's important."

"Take us with you!" Sam begged and Lucifer shook his head no.

"You have to Hunt and, as much as I hate it, you have to be without me for a bit." Lucifer said but added, "Once you finish the targets, come to me."

"How?" John asked and sighed, missing him already.

"Just focus on me and call to me with your minds, I'll will bring you the rest of the way to me." Lucifer said. "I need to plan the wedding, too."

"So this is your will for us, to be without you?" Sam asked softly, miserably.

"For now." Lucifer said sadly, knowing this would hurt them but seeing no other way to deal with it. "I can't join with you to recharge like usual either so…"

"Totally without you." Dean said taking Sam's hand for comfort. John taking his other one.

"Yes, but only until later, promise!" Lucifer said seeking to make this easier for them.

"How long?" John asked worried.

"Two or three days, your Hunts are far apart so…it can't be helped." He sighed and stood now. "I love you guys, I really do! Will you be okay?" He saw them sad but figured the wedding would fix that. "Stay here and Hunt like you're supposed to then come to me when the Hunts are over."

They bowed obediently now.

"Yes, Master." They said together and he motioned for them to come to him. He kissed them all deep and hard, leaving them breathless and smiling, eyes bright with love for him, and more than a little desire mixed in.

"Now that's the look I want to take with me!" He said happily, "Don't be sad, we can still speak mind to mind whenever you want, just speak and I'll hear every word."

"Yes, Master." They said and watched him leave, and Bobby led the others back in. They packed in silence and loaded the cars. Dean and Sam had to let the girl demons ride with them while John rode with Bobby and Zariel. Both vehicles were quiet and no music played, until Meg made a snide comment and got backhanded into the side of the car, cradling a broken lip. "Don't make anymore whore comments about us, _bitch_. We _aren't _whores; that's _your_ job." Then Dean turned up the music and ignored them the rest of the trip. Meg glared but also felt a dawning respect inside her for Dean now. He had balls! That man had them in spades.

There would be no more whore comments from her now. She had tested him and found him unyielding. She would serve him. She licked the blood off and didn't doubt for a moment he would hurt or kill her if given a choice. She respected that hate, it was pure and worth it.

Ruby just sat in silence, knowing she would obey. She knew Lucifer would kill her. He hated that she had deceived and hurt Sam. That she had fucked Sam and most of all, that she had corrupted him with her blood. He wanted her dead and she was willing to bet that he figured she would eventually get one of them pissed enough to do just that. She wouldn't give him that. So she would say nothing and obey, it was the only way she'd survive Hell and being given to her sworn enemies as their servant, their very _obedient_ servant.

She knew Meg would learn this. When it came to Winchesters, it was best to just keep your mouth shut and leave them alone, better yet, stay out of their ways. Because they would run over and flatten your ass to get what they were after; not because they didn't like you but because you _were _in their way. You were just an obstacle they had to get rid of to do what they wanted.

Like _now._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Stanfield, Missouri.

Leviathan nest.

"How many?" Sam asked Bobby. Bobby noticed the cut on Meg's lip and said nothing. Bet she had commented on the Slave thing, _stupid _demon! That would provoke Dean for sure.

"I sense twelve, they're scattered though. Most are on the lower levels." Bobby said as his eyes glowed. Then sighed. "You can't go in."

"But…" Dean protested.

"I meant that you and the demons need to watch the doors, catch them on the way out, don't let them leave. We have to take the brunt of the attack, remember? Can't risk the babies." Bobby said.

"But John is going in, too!" Sam objected and John smiled.

"Zariel has him, he'll be fine." Bobby said, "You demons protect them!"

"We will." They said, drawing dark blades like Bobby's. "He gave us weapons just for the job."

"Good, use them." He looked at the others, "Let's go." They vanished and the boys watched the doors worried, but feeling the cold killing feeling fill them again. They would kill them all.

Fighting erupted inside the building and shouts could be heard. Screams were followed by bright lights and flaring power. Some ran out the exits and the boys fought them off with Lucifer's power and the girls used their swords to cut them down as they ran out. This went on for several minutes until it was done, no one got out and everyone outside was destroyed.

Bobby, John, and Zariel came out with pieces of black goo all over them. The boys and their demons were dirty, too.

"This shit stinks." Bobby said scraping some goo off his cheek, "I get the first shower. After I burn this crap off us. No more leviathan crap in the water supply. _Damn _it, this shit is _everywhere!_"

The others were feeling the same way.

Soon they were back in another cottage, apparently their Master meant them to only stay in cottages and cabins now, no more motel rooms. They were grateful for that. They hated motel rooms. The slaves felt tired and rested after showering, making love together and falling asleep in a spent pile now. The demons and the fallen angel took the other bed, resting as well. Not sleeping necessarily but resting up for the next Hunt.

Lucifer sent loving feelings to them as he and Hades talked peace. No more infighting. He missed them but if they were going to have a more peaceful Hell, it was necessary. No more trying to one up each other, just getting along now. Hades had approached him for it first, tired of their little feud that had been going on for centuries. They would try to get along now.

Hades retired to his quarters that he had been given for the extent of his stay here in Hell.

Lucifer called in his people and discussed the wedding. He assigned a silver Smith to work on the crowns for them, each a little different from the other, since his lovers were indeed different from each other in every way. Flowers would be brought from the upper world for the ceremony. It would be a white wedding, he didn't care if they were virgins, which made him chuckle as he knew they _so_ weren't! His naughty and sexy Slaves!

They smiled in their sleep as his loving feelings reached them and they sent their own back. They missed him badly but waited. Knowing he would be back eventually or they would join him pretty soon. In the meantime, they found themselves adjusting sleeping positions as it got uncomfortable to stay the way they were.

And when they woke up they knew why. They were all at least six months pregnant now and pretty big already. They also had morning sickness and craved different foods now. Which is when they dressed and headed out to get a bite to eat. After shopping for clothes, of course. Nothing they owned fit anymore.

Soon they were able to eat and got weird looks. Not only were they the fittest heavy set men the others had ever seen apparently, their food cravings were…unusual…to say the least. They ignored the looks and held hands at times, kissing as well. This only made it worse but they just smiled. It was making them feel better, missing their Master still but finding that romance between them and loving words shared now actually made it easier to bear. They had each other and it was enough for now.

The demons watched them and smiled, seeing they were happier now. Lucifer would be pleased.

Then they headed out to Clairmont, North Dakota. That was where the next batch of Leviathans were.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer watched as the throne room was transformed in front of his eyes. White chairs were set up and a platform was being built. Red and black rugs lined each aisle. Several demons were up buying the white roses, Purple lotuses, and Blue Lilies. They were rare but expensive, the boys and John would love them!

Next he talked to the tailor and set up a visit with them in two days time in Hell. He figured they'd be done by then. He wished he could have gone with them but with Hades here on a diplomatic mission, he couldn't just leave. He eyed it all happily but still missed them terribly. He called on the interior designers in charge of their personal suites. He was giving them each their own private quarters so they could have their own place to go to if they needed some alone time or something. He was having them designed to suit each Slave's tastes. He was sure they would love them, too!

"So, a wedding? Who's the lucky bride?" Hades said from the doorway and was motioned in.

"I'm marrying my Slaves." Lucifer said with a smile.

"The Winchesters? I heard you had claimed them, good for you. But all three, you're marrying all _three_, at the _same_ time?" Hades said in surprise and Lucifer nodded happily.

"Yes, all of them. I love them." Lucifer said, "They are having my children, too."

"Again I ask, _all three at the same time_, right this moment?" Hades said, damn the man worked fast! Claiming, marrying and children…wow! He shouldn't have been surprised; he had begun to love Sam as soon as their souls had merged. Everyone knew if you got Sam, you got Dean, too, they were a package deal those two. John was a surprise but not too much. Of course, he would want their father, too. His friend was nothing if not thorough. "Can I come to the wedding?"

"Of course, it will be here in a couple days." Lucifer said and paused to tell the demons to take the flowers to the demon in the corner so they could see where to put them. "I figured you would be there anyway."

"Good." Hades said and went to go "I think I'll explore Hell for a bit."

"Have fun." Lucifer said, once again describing the way he needed the flowers put together and where they were to go once they were. He missed his lovers again and sighed, sending thoughts to them and they sent them back…again. Every thought tinged with a deeper feeling now, longing, intense longing. They didn't feel him inside them and felt empty now. It was a living Hell for them not feeling him there, separated from their Master this way.

That was the hardest part. Not feeling him anymore. The separation ate at them. He felt this but could do nothing to fix it. So he settled for telling them he loved them and missed them, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Clairmont, North Dakota.

Smaller nest of them. But still!

Bobby and the others went in and the others covered the exits. The inside ones fought hard but lost. Some escaped only to be destroyed outside the doors, burnt up by their blades and Lucifer's powers. They had to get the goo burned off then found a cabin to rest in, showering in turns.

Pizza was ordered and soda was on the menu. Sam ordered a salad with his. The others ordered bread sticks and all had dessert. They all talked while the demons sat to the side and stood guard, eating some food as well but not being included in their tight knit group. They were family and the demons knew they weren't welcome there. They teased and joked, Sam was nudged playfully a few times and so were the others. Bobby left the bed and they set up the gear, did some kinky stuff and cuddled later after cleaning up after themselves to make room. Sam was able to take more pain this time and he was proud, Dean was, too. They figured he and Dean would up their pain levels and surprise their Master on their wedding night, he'd be proud of them. Sam wanted to please Lucifer and knew that if he kept this up that maybe he could reach John's level, a level their Master seemed to be working them to.

'_Love you, Master!'_ They sent to him.

'_Love you, too, Slaves. I miss you…'_ Lucifer sent back, looking at the picture he kept of them in his wallet, smiling at him. They had taken it themselves and gave it to him last week, to keep them close to him at all times. The back read, '_We love you, Master. Always yours, Sam, Dean, and John Winchester.'_

'_Wish you were here._' Lucifer sent, '_Bed is so empty without you guys.'_

'_Same here, Master._' Sam sent and Lucifer tasted tears in his Slaves now.

'_Don't cry, I'll see you really soon. Almost got it ready for us.'_ Lucifer said and felt them all brighten.

'_Tell us what it's like there in Hell, at the palace. What does our wedding look like so far? Please talk us to sleep, Master?'_ John asked softly, all needing to hear his voice for a bit. Lucifer smiled and began to tell them, of Hell, of life in the Palace, and also describing the throne room so far. Soon he felt a peaceful feeling and knew they were asleep, felt their happiness at his voice talking to them again.

He felt better now, too. It was nice to be close to them that way again.

But now he had to talk to the caterer and work on the menu for the reception. Starting with the cake, a three-tiered deal with four men on top in white suits.

"Hello, Son." God said from behind him and he turned, hugging him now.

"Hi, father." Lucifer said and they went to sit in the throne room again. "You aren't coming to tell me that you won't do the ceremony, are you?" He shuffled nervously, who would take his place if he did?

"No, I am doing the ceremony. I would like to let you know I am bringing guests, friends of theirs to the wedding. One may stay even. You'd like him." God said and smiled at his son's look.

"Dare I even ask?" Lucifer groaned, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. When he got no response, he nodded. "Fine, bring whoever you like, it's fine."

"Good. Oh, I'm proud of you. You're doing so much better now, I like you this way, don't change back." God said. The past him had been such an evil thing, this version of his son was better, lighter like he was meant to be. Even now the Morning Star glowed brighter every day, thanks to those lovers he had taken, the ones he was marrying.

"I know, I was a horrible being then." He shrugged, "I love them now. They make me want to be a better man than I was. For them, I want to be the man they can love and be with for all time. They could never love the old me, _never_." He was sure they hated that being, especially Dean. For doing what he'd done to Sam and him, tearing them up and apart so many times, changing and taking away the best parts of them from each other. "I took a part of Sam from Dean, a gentler part and more giving part of him. Did the same to Dean, too. Part of them will always hate me for that. I want to give Sam and him those parts back."

"You know you can't." God said sadly, knowing this was one thing his son could never fix for his lovers; their pasts.

"The worst part is that once they were so bendable, flexible, until demons and Hell found them and forged them into the weapons, forged that steel in them so thick and hard." Lucifer said, "I know they need it to fight evil for you and protect others…but I can't help but feel they would have been better off if we had just left them alone." He regretted this, too.

"They would have. But, in the end, we didn't leave them alone and, here they are, stubborn and lined with steel. Just love them and show them how to be gentle again, son. Maybe you can give them some of it back, eh?" God said and saw his son smile wider.

"I'm trying. I really am. I want to spend the rest of my existence making it all up to them. I did so many evil things…mostly to them." Lucifer admitted and his father nodded.

"Yes, you did." God said but added, "But now you are trying to be better. Don't stop doing that, they need you to keep trying. They love you so much, Son."

"I love them, too." He sighed, "How can _you _still love me? After all the despicable things I've done to your angels and Heaven, to your creation?" He looked down in shame, "I wouldn't if I were you."

"Because I love you and because you are good now. And you are genuinely remorseful for all that you have done. I forgive all things, you know that." God said then stood to leave, "I will be a little early but let my guests be a surprise, okay? I want to surprise your consorts after the wedding."

"They'll be a surprise." Lucifer agreed and watched his Father leave now in a burst of light. Leaving him to miss his lovers again. He stood over their wedding bed and sighed, sitting down and touching the silk sheets and satin curtains draped around it. Golden light shone in this room, so perfect for his lovers, soon to be husbands. '_I love you, miss you, all of you!'_ He sent.

'_We love you, too. Miss you. Once more target and we can come to you, right?'_ Dean asked, hoping they could.

'_Yes, then you can come to me here.' _Lucifer reassured him. '_You'll like it here, honest.'_

'_Just want to be where you are, Master, that's all!'_ Sam said and Lucifer nodded, feeling the same way.

'_Me, too._' Lucifer said sadly.

'_Tell us about when you were little…please? Let us know more about you._' John asked and Lucifer smiled. '_We want to know all about you, Master.'_

'_Only if you tell me all about you guys._' Lucifer said grinning. He'd like to hear that.

'_Deal._' They said happily.

'_Deal._' He said in return.

Then he told them of being born and Heaven, and the rest of it.

They told him about how Dean was born and then Sam. About how Dean held Sam that first time and always seemed to be holding him after that, sneaking him out of his crib even to do it. The way he cried when they took him from Dean and only stopped when he was with Dean again. They told of Mary burning and the blood, then the hunting. About days on the road and places they ran to and from. About being at Bobby's and how it felt like Home to them. Of how he raised them when their own father couldn't. Of their love for both fathers but, most of all, how their love for each other kept pulling them closer and closer, like lovers without the sex, like the night sky devoid of stars and the moon. It was all missing something, they were missing a part of their lives they needed. Each other.

Lucifer noticed that of all the people they spoke of, the one they loved the most was each other but the one that was more loved as their father had never been John. It had been Bobby. He had chosen well when he had chosen to get Bobby's soul over John's. They could have lived without John's love, lived without him, had for a long time. It hadn't hurt as much as it should have to lose him. But with Bobby, it had ripped them apart, broken them. They could deal with life without John but never life without Bobby. Never him, their true father!

Bobby was necessary to them. Their Father.

John was now necessary to them as well. As their lover.

They all fit together now. Fit so perfectly together, no longer broken and jagged and struggling to find where they fit anymore. They fit this way and Lucifer would be there, too. Bound to them forever now, never to be apart again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

This Leviathan nest was in Gemtown, Ohio. An old warehouse with several levels. This one needed a bunker buster to bring them out in open. And John knew just what was needed. He and Bobby dug in the box of his truck and pulled out the dynamite. Grinning they taped them to the building, connected them and then lit them.

"Fire bug, baby, you're a fire bug!" Dean said giving John an appreciative kiss. "I like that in a man!"

"Me, too." John leered then smiled as he saw him harden at that look, "Gonna burn you up later…but for now, let's see if they take the bait." They turned to watch, glowing and transformed fully, weapons at the ready. Sure enough, they poured out, at least fifty. They swarmed the men and demons, the fallen angel helping as well. They took hits this time, the protectors did, keeping them off the pregnant Slaves and still letting them help, too. Bobby went flying into the wall several times but Zariel and the demons just fought harder to pick up the slack and eventually they were all dead.

The protectors were hurt but alive, bleeding and in need of stitches. The boys and John did their best to fix them up and concentrated on Lucifer, asking to come to him. They were done with their hunts and the others needed medical care; they were hurt. They watched the room grow fuzzy and found themselves in a long hallway. The demons and fallen angel being held up by the Slaves and Bobby limping beside them. Lucifer and some of his people came running, taking the wounded and carrying them to the infirmary. Doctors awaited them.

He led them to his room and they cleaned off magically before showering and soaking in pool of water. It smelled of roses and other flowers. The oily water clung to their skins and softened them, too. They felt themselves relaxing already and smiled happily when he joined them now. They moved toward each other quickly and kissed him in turns, touching him all over and running their lips and hands over his body.

He moaned softly as they tugged him gently to the side of the pool and stroked him hard for them. "Make love to us…" Sam begged and floated now on the water, holding onto the hand rails and sighed happily as Lucifer used the water to lube them up. Then he moved slow and worked his lover's body with rough hands and gasped as Sam's legs tightened more around his waist, pulling him deeper into him now. Then he moved harder and deeper, then faster, losing all control now as Sam arched and his head went back and he moaned pornographically now, fucking back onto him harder and faster.

Lucifer stroked him now and they came screaming over and over, kissing and clinging to each other as he ended up pressing Sam into the ladder as they moved again, fucking hard over and over, clawing at each other and cumming again as Lucifer ordered him to cum and Sam screamed his name over and over, between deep kisses and desperate touches.

Sam soaked nearby now as Lucifer pulled John to him, and they used the side for leverage while Lucifer took his time with John now, too. Eventually they found a harder and deeper groove. Now they moved a little faster until John's legs squeezed him painfully hard and then John arms went around his neck. They kissed hard now, and Lucifer held him up as he thrust up into him now. Their bodies rubbed and then they moaned for more, getting louder and biting each other's shoulders and necks, and sucking them as they fucked now.

They felt their orgasms coming and moved into them, making them get stronger until they came screaming and gripping hard with their bodies and eyes clenching around each other now. "Master!" John cried, ready to cum hard now. "Cum for me…" Lucifer whispered and they came crying out when their orgasms hit them and made them their slaves. They found themselves fucking again and again then John came every time when his Master let him.

Then they all cuddled in the water and Lucifer washed his Slaves lovingly, kissing them softly at odd intervals.

Then he pulled Dean to him and they made love for hours as well, legs and arms pulling Lucifer deeper into Dean every time. Their bodies slammed into each other and ground together now, craving more. Then Dean moaned, "More, please!" Lucifer smiled and gave him more and more, hitting his pleasure spot until Dean had to bite a lip to keep from cumming. "Please…so close…can I cum?" His hips rode Lucifer's and Lucifer's hands gripped his hips and pinned him to pool wall, taking him deeper into his pleasure now.

"Not yet…missed this!...gonna give you more…" And then he did, and then when he couldn't take anymore, Lucifer ordered, "Cum…cum with me!" And as Lucifer moved into him faster and harder, he came and then Dean came with him as his Master worked his dick hard as well. Then moved and fucked more as their orgasms rode them and they came crying out every time until they were spent.

Now all the Slaves approached their Master and touched him, kissing him softly and cuddling into his body. "We missed you!" Dean said and the others said it as well. "Couldn't feel you inside us anymore; such a horribly _empty_ feeling!"

"Missed you, too. Stay with me? Here, until the babies come, please?" Lucifer asked, cradling them to his body now softly, "Then we can hunt and you can be in Hell with me every night, and hunt during the day, is that okay? No more cabins, cottages, diners, motels….home with me, here. Let my Hell be your home from now on. Please, let this be our home forever now?"

"Yes! With you, Hell, here, all of it…just want to be with you, don't care where we have to live to have you." Sam said softly, "Just want you. The place doesn't matter."

"Yes!" Dean purred happily, tired now. "Here at night, our Home. Hunt up there, live down here. Hell is my home now, as long as I have you, I don't care where I have to live!"

"Please, Yes! Here with you, no other place I'd rather be, won't be without you again. It's been Hell without you!" John said happily, glad to stay with his Master wherever he was, "Too addicted to stay away again."

"You make me so happy, you know that? All of you, you make me want to be a good man for you…I love you so much." Lucifer said and kissed them as they drifted off, holding him close as they could, as if reassuring themselves he was real and not a dream.

"Stay with us, don't go after we sleep, please?" Sam asked yawning and his eyes closing. "No one has ever made me feel this way before but Dean. So loved."

"Me either. Stay? So loved! Never knew this feeling with anyone but you and Sammy." Dean said and sighed contentedly.

"Never knew love felt this good until you came along. All I want is you and them forever now. You make us happy, too…" John said and slept now as well.

Lucifer kissed their head and sighed perfectly content to stay where they were for now, popping them back to his bed and cuddling them under the sheets. Now he slept a little, dozing. Too perfect not to join them this way. "Love you so much, never letting you go. I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me, any of you! You're all I want now, no one else ever again."

They smiled in their sleep and held him tighter, he chuckled. They really did want him to stay, _damn!_ Good thing he didn't need to breathe; they were quickly taking that particular ability away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They woke him with kisses and adoration. So happy to know it hadn't been a dream and he was really with them now. "_Home!"_ They sighed happily and got up, looking unhappy again.

"What? What's wrong?" Lucifer asked, worried now.

"Do we have to…do we _have_ to dress?" Sam asked, touching his straps and sighing, "Don't want to."

"You don't mind wearing just the straps, being naked? It won't bother you to be in public here this way?" Lucifer didn't mind but he'd assumed they would.

"We'd prefer it." John spoke up and smiled, touching him, "Are we ugly? Do you want us to dress? We will if you insist but…if given the choice we'd prefer our usual way of dressing…"

"Then don't dress. The straps and your lovely flesh are fine with me. You are nudists, you know this, right?" He teased, smiling as they stretched now, liking the view already. This was a fantastic idea his slaves had!

"Yeah, we blame you for it. You took our clothes away in the first place! Now we hate wearing them. It's all _your_ fault!" Dean teased and kissed his Master in gratitude. "Thank you, Master, for this."

"Anything for you guys, anything. Make sure no one touches you though. I will kill anyone who does!" Lucifer warned.

"No one will, promise, Master!" Sam and the others swore, running to the bathroom to throw up. Then brushing their teeth and washing off. They approached him now and smiled, "Can we get a tour of Hell?"

"Well, you'd need a guide…" Lucifer hinted, knowing who they had in mind.

"Hmm, we do…" John teased back, and moved a hand up his thigh, cupping his balls.

"I could do it but…I might need some convincing…" Lucifer sighed happily as they all three sucked him now, taking turns and working him with their mouth and hands. His hips lifted as they sucked him and their fingers took turns fucking his ass at the same time. He fell back, gripping the headboard of the bed, and came several times screaming their names, over and over as they drank ever drop of him, smiling.

"Convinced yet?" John asked and lubed up, pressing to his hole while the others helped lift his hips for the man.

"Maybe…still not sure…I think I had other plans…" He moaned softly as John thrust in, "Make it worth me rescheduling them… and I will…"

John chuckled and fucked him now, hard and deep, pounding him and making him writhe, stroking him while the others sucked him at the same time. Half an hour later, their Master told them to cum and came hard for them at the same time and they drank him again, him crying out John's name and moaning for more.

Then Dean fucked him the same way and they came together as Lucifer ordered them to. Then Sam flipped him on all fours and took him deeper and harder, the others pleasuring him while Sam took him harder now and he lost all coherent thought for an hour then managed to say, "Cum!"

Sam came and so did he, _several _times as a matter of fact. And, in the end, he managed to get convinced to give them a tour of their new home, taking turns hold their hands and kissing them. Such _sexy _Slaves he had!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They liked it but were pouty when he refused to let them into the throne room and their personal suites. They weren't ready yet. They checked out the other rooms and smiled. "it's so beautiful!" Sam gasped and touched the walls. "They're so smooth!"

The only place they refused to go, and he had to order them to, was out into Hell itself.

"You will be ruling here with me, so you should know it all over. Come." He ordered and they bowed.

"Yes, Master." They said together but Dean had to ask, "Master, what about Alastair? Is he reformed?" He was hesitant to go where the torturer had been.

"Yes, but he dare not touch you again, I will kill him first." Lucifer said taking his Slave's hand and kissing his worry away. "Trust me, I got you."

"I trust you." Dean said, "Okay, let's go."

They now headed into the bowels of Hell and learned a lot.

"Those people, they're…" Sam said going pale.

"Being broken on the racks, yes." Lucifer said, "You knew this was here."

"Yes…" He said and looked away.

"It's okay, Sammy. You're supposed to hate it; you wouldn't be Hunters if you didn't." Lucifer said and they moved on.

As they walked, Alastair approached and Dean backed away a little but Lucifer held him to his side. "Yes, Alastair?"

"I was wondering if I would get to play with your slaves later?" The demon asked and Lucifer's eyes flared, sending him into a wall, pinning him there.

"They are only _mine_, my Eternal Slaves, _not yours!_ You touch them and I will _erase _you, understand? You _neve_r get to touch them or Dean again! They will be my consorts soon, too, so keep that in mind. They will _rule_ you soon." Lucifer said softly but coldly.

"_What_? They will…_rule_ us?" Alastair looked shocked, "The Winchesters will rule _us?"_

"Yes, do you object to that?" Lucifer said and glowed a little.

"Um, no." Alastair said and backed up, "No objections."

"Good, spread the news, I'd hate to have to repeat myself. Oh, and anyone who lays one finger on them or tries to hurt them will be destroyed by me personally, I promise you that." Lucifer said and the demon nodded in terror now. "Go now, you bore me."

The demon ran away now and they smiled. Dean especially. "Can I make him run in terror someday? I like him that way."

"Of course." Lucifer liked his pettiness, it was so _sexy!_ "As long as I can watch."

"Of course you can watch." Dean teased, "In fact later on, you should lay back and watch us…"

"Do what?" Lucifer teased back, liking the idea already.

"Why, fuck each other for your entertainment, lover." Dean whispered into his ear, "You know you like to watch us fuck each other…"

"Oh, yeah, that's true!" Lucifer chuckled, "You all look _so_ hot fucking each other!"

"We _know_." Sam said, "We like fucking each other, too. You watching, telling us what to do, ordering us as we fuck for you, putting us into different positions, completely at your command…now we _really_ love _that_ part! You will do that, won't you, Master?"

"Yes, I will." Lucifer chuckled and kissed them one more time. "Now let's keep going."

Now he showed them all the parts of Hell and then headed back for lunch.

"So what do you think of Hell?" Lucifer asked.

"Some parts weren't too bad but some others…I'd rather not go to." Sam admitted and Lucifer nodded.

"Me either." Dean agreed.

"Me, too." John said and sighed, "I hate to see those poor souls hurt that way."

"You won't have to. You just have to know what is here in Hell. Once you rule here, you may need to go somewhere and will need to know where to go." Lucifer sighed, "Also, once we are married, you may go through some changes."

"Such as?" Dean had to ask.

"Well, nothing too drastic. Wings, your eyes might get a little different, more muscles, some powers, but you'd still look like yourselves, for the most part." Lucifer said, "All consorts go through some changes, it's a Hell thing."

"We can live with that. But not demonic?" Sam asked, worried.

"Some, a quarter demonic at the most, but also like me, some angelic, too, and human, will be still human, too." Lucifer worried they had changed their minds now. "You will, Sam and Dean; John will stay the same."

"We don't mind that much; just didn't want to be full demon." Sam said, feeling better.

"You could never be." Lucifer reassured them. "You will be gorgeous when you change, I just know it!"

"But appear human up there, right?" Dean asked, would they fit in?

"Yes, look human up there." Lucifer said and sighed as Hades approached, "Hades, these are my Slaves and lovers, the Winchesters. Sam, Dean, and John. This is Hades, the Greek Underworld god there."

"Nice to finally meet you. Heard a lot about you. So, marrying Lucifer? Bet you didn't expect that one." Hades chuckled at their happy nods.

"No…but he's different now…better. We fell in love with that good part, he's not at all like he used to be." Sam admitted, taking his Master's hand. "Never expected this to happen at all."

"Yeah, it was a surprise to me, too." Dean admitted and laughed, "He's quite the man!"

"He makes me feel loved, feel things I haven't felt in years." John said smiling, "He fills my heart and body with him, never knew this kind of happiness."

"I see that." Hades said and agreed his friend was indeed a lucky man, "You got cousins or something? I would mind…"

"Some cousins, Pheonixes, but yeah, they don't swing this way. Sorry." Dean said, Dante would hate this guy. Then had a thought, "Master, can we invite someone, or three someone's?"

"Your cousins, maybe Adam?" Lucifer said and they nodded.

"Adam is my other son I had with another woman." John explained to Hades.

"Oh, congratulations." Hades said happy for him.

"You can't tell anyone, if others knew he had my blood in him, their blood, they would hurt him like they did these two. He isn't a hunter; he's just a…kid." John pleaded and Hades nodded, seeing his worry and love for the boy.

"No, won't tell anyone. Might help keep an eye out for him, keep him safe, just in case something tries. Is that okay?" Hades wanted to know. Adam was in danger. Just by being alive; by being the last Winchester in existence. He was a target. Hades could help keep him safe. "Old friend, we should protect that boy. He's in danger just by being related to them."

"Already on it. I keep three demons protecting him at all times, have for weeks now. But feel free to switch shifts with my demons, I'll let them know once we have a more secure protection detail set up for him." Lucifer said and shrugged at their looks. "Yeah, I knew. I was sure he would need protection, so I set it up. I was going to tell you."

"Thank you!" John said hugging him in gratitude, "I love that boy!"

"I know, and after the ceremony, he'll be my step-son. I take care of my family. I'll love him, too." Lucifer promise and they smiled at him, happy he was taking care of their brother.

"So who are these cousins?" Hades asked, sitting at the table with them now, grabbing a plate.

"Dante Finch, and his wife, Dorian Scaric-Finch. She's pregnant like us. Clara, his sister. He's the fire Pheonix, and Clara's the Ice Pheonix, the only ones in existence. Immortal beings." Sam said and smiled at their surprise, both their Master's and Hades's. "Dorian is the only Dhampyre in existence as well, half human, half vampire."

"Wait, how are we related to them?" John had to ask. He hadn't known this.

"On the Campbell side, Mom's family. A Finch married a Campbell and the lines combined, the fire traits got in their blood and eventually another Pheonix was born, although Clara's are a mutation of that line of power. Apparently some pheonixes were trapped in space and cooled and fell to Earth during the Ice age and got trapped there. When they got out, they protected until they ended up joining with a human like the fire one did and got trapped in them. The line progressed from there, a very rare power to have, to be honest." Sam explained, "We found out about them a couple years ago. Dante searched for us and we got to know him and her. They're twins."

"So how do we invite them? I assume they are hunters, yeah?" Lucifer asked. No hunter in their right mind would accept a wedding invitation from a demon.

"Yeah, they are Hunters…_we _could go, for a few hours, talk to him and explain, invite him." Dean said, "If that's okay with you?"

"I could invite Adam myself." John suggested, he should be on spring break now, hmmm. "If that's okay?"

"I have stuff to work on here anyway, so go ahead. Maybe they could come early? I know my Father said he was. I need to set up some suites for them if they do." Lucifer suggested. Family was coming, his new family. He hadn't had a real family like theirs before, "Will they…will they _like _me?"

"Eventually, let them get to know you. We'll talk you up good, baby." They all said smiling and kissing him, bowing until he told them they could go.

"Love you." Lucifer said as they dressed now and got in their vehicles.

The black car and truck shined like black angels, or steeds in the lights of the fires of Hell. Such beautiful vehicles! Lucifer thought and sent them on their way with a wave and a kiss. Blessing them as they popped away.

"You do have strange tastes in men." Hades said and smiled, "Good but strange. They are going to be a handful."

"I know, as long as I am careful how I work them and train them, I'll be fine." Lucifer agreed, "They are a very specialized breed, those men. It will take time."

"I see that. So…have you…you know…had sex with them yet? I know you have with them but have they taken you? I know you used to be a virgin. And they do inspire that kind of thing just by looking at them alone, let alone in a bedroom setting. If you haven't, how do you _resist _them?" Hades asked shaking his head, not seeing how he could resist them that way, having them fuck him as well.

"Yeah, I have. It's amazing sex with them. I guess I was waiting for them before I did that much." Lucifer admitted, "They make me want to try."

"Yes, they do. That's why I proposed peace between us now. You will honor our peace now, before you would have lied and betrayed it. You weren't ready for peace yet. Not until they came along and you loved them. Then I felt your change and knew it was time." Hades said and Lucifer gave him a surprised look, knowing it was true.

"They are…they are…they are my Everything now. There is nothing I wouldn't do for them." Lucifer said smiling, poofing the table away and heading toward the suites, to see how they were coming and to have some more set up.

They would be having visitors soon.

He looked forward to that.

Hades followed and helped, glad his friend was happy now.

Besides, he wanted to meet the legendary Pheonix, Dante Finch. He had heard the man was a dangerous being. He wondered if it was true.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They pulled up in front of the house and Dante stepped out onto the porch, grinning. He had heard their car a mile away, and rushed to meet them. His cousins weren't around much, being hunters kind of made home visits hard. He knew this because him and Dorian hunted, too.

A Pheonix married to a Dhampyre, a very _pregnant _one at that. Dante called for her and she came out now as well.

The men hugged the couple happily, and they looked at them in surprise.

Their cousins were pregnant, too. How was the real question.

"Um, fertility idol?" He said motioning to their stomachs questioningly, it was the only explanation that fit.

"No, that's why we're here. Can we talk inside?" Dean asked and smiled. A happy smile. Again Dante wondered why.

Inside the house, they told them everything, including the slave and master deal, the wedding coming up and about the Hell pregnancies. They told how they loved him now and he loved them. How he wanted to meet them and would they come to their wedding?

They also said they could come early if they wanted. The couple thought about it. There were no hunts for now, not with her time coming so soon, bed rest was on the menu and she was avoiding it. The boys said they had doctors in Hell if she'd consider coming.

In the end they agreed, packed lightly and locked up, and went with them right then.

"I'd like to see that palace." Dorian said and smiled, "Bed rest there might not be too bad. Servants and doctors to tend to me. I could get _spoiled._"

"You already _are_, baby." Dante said sliding in next to her in the back seat. "So, Lucifer? He's not like before, not out to hurt you two; this isn't a trick?" He was suspicious of the being that had hurt his family so much over the years.

"No trick, he's different. He's good now and is trying to make it up to us for what he did to us. He took our Hell memories away, even John's. Never felt so light before, they really weighed us down." Sam said happily.

"So all three of you are his Slaves, lovers, and consorts. All pregnant and in love?" Dorian asked, sounded like a messed fairy tale to her but they nodded and she sighed, it was true, _wow!_ "You still hunt, right?"

"Yes, well, we will once the babies are born and will live in Hell with him permanently now. No more motels or diners. It will be our Home now." Dean said and they smiled.

It sounded like a good deal for them. They wanted to meet Lucifer and judge this for themselves.

"You'll like him." Sam said chuckling, "He's looking forward to meeting you. When is she coming down?" He meant Clara, who was supposed to be out already.

"Here I am!" She shouted as she ran out with two bags on her shoulders, tossing them in the trunk and closing it now. She sat by Dorian now and shut the door, "Ready!"

"Finally. Close your eyes, this may get you dizzy." Dean warned and they obeyed. Dean called to Lucifer with his mind and their Master pulled them to Hell. Once there, he said they could open them. They looked around in wonder now. "This is just the garage he created for our cars. He's upstairs waiting for for us. You should see up there; it is really _beautiful_."

"I see that." Dante said and they all got out. Demons appeared and took their bags for them but backed off when Dante took a flaming hand and shooed one away from his weapons duffel, "No one touches my weapons, _especially_ a demon."

The demons nodded in fear of the Pheonix and scurried off to their suite of rooms. Just what they needed, Pheonixes. Weren't the Winchesters _enough_? Apparently _not_.

"So terrifying still, cuz." Dean laughed as they rode the elevator and headed to Lucifer's meeting room. "He's in here." They entered and watched as the boys hugged and kissed the dark haired man with glowing eyes, excitedly tugging him to the couple and introducing them. "Our cousins, Dante and Clara Finch. He's fire and she's ice. This is Dorian, his wife. She's a Dhampyre. We need to speak with you about that."

They sat down and pillows were brought to make Dorian more comfortable now.

"She'll be delivering around when we do. Could she stay here with us, and the doctors help with her delivery, too?" Dean asked, "I'm worried. They are hunters who have taken a break from it and, well, that's when the baddies try to kill you usually. She'll be safer until then if she were here." He sighed, concern in his eyes, panic. "Please , Master?"

"It will be fine. They can stay as long as they need to." Lucifer agreed, feeling the vampiric and fire powers of the child, "They will need training for those powers, I can provide that, too."

"They?" Dorian said worried, "How many is 'they'?" She hadn't known this before. Nothing penetrated her womb to see inside it but this angel had. "How many?"

"Two." Lucifer said smiling as he touched her stomach pressing an ear to it. "One boy, one girl." He frowned, "You need to get back on bed rest right now. Your pregnancy is too high risk."

"I know." She sighed and laughed as she suddenly found herself in a nighty and in a fluffy bed, in a white room with gold trim. So _pretty!_

"Stay there. They will attend your every wish." Lucifer said smiling and two demons approached in maid uniforms. "They are at your total disposal, day or night. Which sickness do you have? Or is that part over?"

"It's over. It stopped a month ago. Now I'm just tired a lot." She said as she snuggled under the covers now, smiling at how comfortable it was. "I might take a nap."

"Let them know when you need anything." Lucifer said bowing out of the room as she slept now, dark hair covering the pillows. So beautiful, so deadly. But so perfect, too. A dhampyre, a new breed of vampire. Part human, part vampire. A Hunter to boot. His new family of Hunters were going to be a marvel!

He popped back and handed Dante the key to the suite and explained she was settled in and sleeping now. "She will deliver when they do, so you may want to stay close to her." That and with so many hunters in the same room, some of the demons might get paranoid and _stupid._ He hoped they wouldn't but he didn't have that much faith in them. "Also watch out for any demons watching you or her too closely; demons get stupid when Hunters are around."

"So they might still try to kill us?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, don't feel bad, they might try to kill us, too. Some aren't too fond of our upcoming ruling over them." Dean shrugged and Sam nodded in resignation.

"So once you are married, you will rule Hell, too. Rulers of Demons and such?" Dante looked surprised. He had never expected that one to happen to his demon hating cousins in a million years! But he had to admit they would be good at it, keep them in line.

"Yep, _surprised?_ So were _we._ But we don't mind now; we'll be good at it." Dean said and Dante smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, you would." Now he looked around, "You all got food or beer in Hell, cause I'm starved."

"Dude, you are still a bottomless pit!" Sam laughed, Dante gave him a look. "Oh, don't look at me that way; you know you always were. Tall and lean but you eat like a 600 pound man, Dude!"

"Pot, kettle, cuz." Dante motioned to Sam's own lean body, just like his own.

"No, not true, I eat so much _healthier_ than you!" Sam argued back.

Lucifer just sat back and watched them bicker, trying to get a sense of their family dynamics. It was fascinating so far.

"Yeah, right!" Dean slipped in, "A full salad and three pieces of pie is not healthy, bro. Fire man here has point."

"One, it's only one piece and I have a high metabolism. Two, Dante, cholesterol! Look it up. And three, Dean, you are the one gulping down fries and triple bacon cheeseburgers like they're water, and you have the three pieces, _not_ me." Sam pointed out. Grinning happily with an arched brow, daring them to disagree.

"I did look up cholesterol." Dante joked, "Then filed it under things I never had to think about again." He shrugged at their sarcastic looks, "No, I do not cruise down the denial. That's your gig, Dean."

"Hey!" Dean said laughing, "I haven't taken that cruise for quite a while, thank you very much! Besides, I have a high metabolism, too. Plus we work it off with the sex, don't we?" He leered at Sam who laughed, and at Lucifer who nodded. It was true, they did have a lot of sex!

"True. Have some _pie_, Dean." Sam said sliding a saucer of pie toward him with a look, a _suggestive l_ook. So Dean took two more, so they would have something to _really_ work off later. As soon as two things happened of course, one, Dante left the room and two, Sam or their Master decided who he was fucking into the table in front of him. Both lovers caught his thought and smiled as he ate his food leering.

Everyone laughed and joked now, and Lucifer found himself liking his new in-laws already. They were so much fun! He knew they could never go to Heaven, probably Purgatory. But they didn't have to.

"Hey, um, you go to Purgatory if you die, right?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes." Dante said, "I won't because I'm immortal, but my wife and kids…they will." He sighed, "I don't want them to though."

"Can they come here? Be with us as a family in Hell?" Lucifer said, "You could…choose me and serve me, sort of. Just keep doing what you're doing really. Then when they die or need a place to hide or something…they could be with us. If you are okay with that…I'm not evil like I used to be…I'd love you all as my own family, protect you, and them…your kids would always be safe and loved…I'd love them, too."

"Well, I suppose so. We could talk to her, see what she says. So no Heaven for any of my family, my kids, too?" Dante hated that thought.

"From what I could tell, no. Purgatory probably. But if my Father said they could go to Heaven, I'd let them go…I wouldn't force them to stay. It's not that bad a place…we'd love them here, too." Lucifer said then nodded, "Speak to her when she wakes up, think about it. The offer is always open to you."

"Thanks, we'll do that." Dante said solemnly, meaning every word. He'd see what Dorian thought first. But he liked the idea so far. They could be with the Winchesters here, their only family they had left. "I'll mention it to Clara, too."

"Thanks." Lucifer said and smiled, "John's back. And he had brought company, too. You all are just pied pipers, aren't you?" He said this to the boys who shrugged.

"They really like us, go figure." Dean said cockily and they ran to catch up, to see their brother now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam hugged his brothers and congratulated all of them. They introduced Adam to Dante and Lucifer.

Lucifer liked the youth already. He didn't seem scared at all.

"Do I have to wear a tux?" Adam asked and smiled, "So, will your children be my half brothers and sisters, cousins?

"Both. His will be your brother and sisters, don't have to be half if you don't want them to be. The boys's will be your cousins. We're planning on nine, maybe one more if Sam and Dean choose to have one of their own." Lucifer said and caught their look. "You love each other marginally more than you love me, and you're soulmates. I would love to see you have at least one child together. He or she would be part of our family and I wouldn't be jealous of you at all. I want to give you this opportunity with each other, I _really_ do."

"So eventually, me and Sam? A baby of our own? Just _ours_?" Dean asked softly. He never dreamed they would have the chance…a _child_, his and _Sam's!_

"Yes, as long as I can love him or her, too." Lucifer said and nodded. They hugged him hard crying and kissing him in gratitude and love. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to us…never thought we'd get this. Die young possibly but never…love, marriage, kids, a home of our own…Hunters like us, we don't…we don't get this. If we do, they leave or die eventually…or we do." Dean said this sadly, as if stating the facts hurt.

"I know, Hunters are rarely old men like Bobby was, and most don't reach John's age either. You fight too hard and kill too much, and it kills you in the end. I used to hate Hunters. But now, I want to…help them. It's a shame such honorable men have to die so horribly and suffer quite so much. There isn't much I can do but send demons and fallen angels to help them. It's a big risk to take for us; you Hunters would kill us if you knew we were there." Lucifer said and sighed, "I could try, if you wanted me to." He looked at the boys and John, "For you, I would try."

"You could try. If it doesn't work, at least you tried." Dean said softly, touching his face gently, "You really love us, don't you?"

"Yes." Lucifer said quietly then looked up at him with soft eyes, "You're everything to me. I'd die for you if I could; I'd give you Hell as your own if you just asked. Anything." He shrugged, "Never loved anyone before. Want to give you all of me. I want to give you back as much as I took from you before. I can't fix what I did but…I can give you back as much as I can. Love you too much not to."

"I want to do that, too. We all do. You're our everything, too. We don't want Hell, baby, we just want you." Dean said and the other Slaves went to him, too.

"All I want is you guys, too." He touched their faces softly, "So much more than Slaves now. So much more."

"Know how you feel." They all agreed, "Our Master."

"No, not just Master, not anymore…" Lucifer said softly, pulling them closer. "Husband, lover. My forevers."

"Husband. Lover. And Master." They said and smiled, "All in one word, Master now. It means all those things."

"Then Slave will mean all of them as well." He agreed and kissed them, "So you want me to try to help the Hunters?"

"Yes, just try, all we ask." Sam said, knowing it might not work and not wanting to disappoint the angel. "It might not work but…"

"I'll try…" Lucifer said and sighed, "For you."

"Love you, Master." They all said smiling, kissing him one last time.

"Love you, too, Slaves." Lucifer said, kissing them back and letting them go reluctantly, whispering in their ears, "Still want to watch you all have sex together later. Get so excited at the thought of all of you that way!"

"Us, too. What a coincidence. Baby, you are _so_ sexy…" Sam said tracing a finger along Lucifer's hips and groin, "Gonna show you how much later…"

"You better, you tease…" Lucifer said kissing by his ear and separating now. "Come with me, I will have you shown to your suites." He pulled his lovers to him as they walked, "Then I would like to hear more about all of you."

Soon everyone was settled in and fed then Lucifer heard their stories and listened attentively. Yeah, even now Adam was a target, he just didn't know it. "You _are_ a target, Adam. I don't mean to be blunt but you are. You need to wise up and get smarter about what's going on around you." Lucifer said and the others looked at him in shock. Sure, they knew he had to do these things but they would have phrased it differently. The boy stared at him in shock, too.

"I am, I…"Adam objected and stuttered.

"No, you're _not_. You have had three of my demons watching you at all times for a month now and never knew it. One is your roommate at school." Lucifer said and they looked at him again. "_What!_ I needed one close to him. Don't worry, it was a dead body; no soul was in it."

"So, Jimmy is a…" Adam said softly.

"A demon. And don't even think of putting up traps and salt to get rid of him! He's there to protect you, keep him close." Lucifer told the youth who just shut up now. "He won't hurt you."

"Oh." Adam said. And then Dante talked, telling his story. Then they yawned and felt the tiredness kicking in. They headed to their rooms with goodnights and Dante promised to speak with Dorian and Clara about his offer.

Lucifer tugged his lovers to their bedroom and got started on their performance of the night. He was so going to make them do naughty things to each other, possibly kinky things, too…

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hook up the chains to your shackles, and the collars, and sit up. One stays unhooked to do the whipping." He ordered and sat back on the bed. They were in the middle of the room on their own mats. With a mattress nearby for them to use for sex later. Soon they were hooked up and John took the first whipping role.

"Whip them, harder than before. Until they are hard and ready. Or if they give the safe words." Lucifer ordered.

"Yes, Master." John said and turned to whip them. "Ready?"

"Ready." they said nodding now. Lucifer sound proofed the room and waited.

The whip whistled in the air as it whipped through it, striking their flesh and making them arch and moan for more, "Harder!" They said and John grinned, whipping them harder, puckering skin showing now. They were getting harder now but wanted more. "Harder, baby, more! Harder!"

So he looked at Lucifer. "I'm past their limits as it is. Do you want to me to try mine? I don't know if…" He looked worried.

"Try it, if it hurts too much, tone it down. I'll heal the blood and cuts." Lucifer said and smiled, impressed. They must have been working on it to get this much past their pain level as it was! He got up and stood by them now. "Whip them, John."

John nodded and got harder, whipping them with most of his strength now. Their screams were moans of pleasure now, their bodies bled until John paused to let their Master heal them and then whipped them again. They arched and throbbed now, heads back and their breathing hitching and catching. Lost in pain and pleasure, ready to cum but held back without the permission to. "Cum from him whipping you, cum for me!" He said and they screamed as he whipped them some more and came with their heads back and arching, chests frozen and sweaty , bodies glistening and muscles rolling in both of them as they came every time they were whipped now, moving into every blow now, so it hurt more. "Stop, that's enough. Undo them." Lucifer ordered and they unhooked the boys. Laying them down to pant bonelessly into the mats, he healed their bodies now.

He put them on all fours and motioned for John to approach. "Work yourself hard while I prepare them." John stroked himself hard and moaned as he watched their Master lube up his fingers and use either hand to open them both at the same time, making them fuck back onto them at the same time and moan, lost in desire and pleasure again. "Fuck them now, take them in turns." He ordered and sat nearby for a better view.

John took Dean first, going slow, then speeding up, then taking him faster, then switched to do the same to Sam while he fucked Dean with his fingers, then switching and doing it to Dean again, working into Sam at the same time. He took his time doing this and watched their Master work his own dick hard, getting more and more turned on from what they were doing. An hour or two later, they were begging to cum and he let them, working himself to cum with them with a shout or two.

Then they cuddled with John and Lucifer waited. Then Lucifer moved to sit by John as they shackled him. "I want to try it." He grinned and they nodded happily.

"Whip us the way he whipped you there at the end. I like pain, too." Lucifer said and smiled more. He hadn't done this since…he wouldn't say it. They caught his pained look and asked. "Not since…Michael. We were almost…we were _young_. Then when we almost were lovers, he...changed and betrayed me, tried to kill Zariel, our little brother and I saved Zariel, and lost him forever. See, Zariel dared to objetct to his plan for you two and was going to try to stop him from getting to your souls, he was going to hide them but then…Michael found out his plans and hurt him, and I had to save Zariel against his orders. It was save Zariel or lose him forever. I chose Zariel and he's hated me since. I chose to save our little brother over being with him. He never forgave me for that." He sighed, "Just whip me, okay? You asked and it is done. I want to do this with you."

"So, Zariel is…" John said and his Master nodded.

"My brother, as are all angels; all are brothers." Lucifer shrugged, "I hated losing Michael but I never loved him like I love you three. Not even close." He turned to look at them, "Whip me, fuck me, make me forget, _please?_"

The boys growled in rage, bastard had _hurt_ Lucifer and then was going to _kill_ him! Cold hearted fucker! _Scre_w him, this man was _theirs! _"You wouldn't give it all up to be with him, if he…" They asked softly, worried and jealous.

"No. That ended a long time ago. I have only wanted you since my soul joined with Sam's. Then you came to visit and I felt his love for you and it made me want to love you, too." He smiled at John as well. "I wanted you for me as soon as I saw you appear in the throne room. Fell in love with you right then, John."

"I might have, too. Felt something inside me when I saw you." John admitted and sighed, "I'm sorry about Michael."

"Me, too. But I can't dwell on him, we're past now. I am happy with you guys, could never give you up." Lucifer said then teased, "Is that a whip in your hands or are you just really happy to see me?" He grinned, "Take turns whipping us, I want you to whip us then fuck us."

They whipped them now, leaving broken skin and blood pouring down, only to watch it heal in seconds then doing it again. For an hour they whipped them and saw they were ready to cum now, crying out in pleasure. They each took one man, and slipped fingers into them to loosen them and stroked their dicks while kissing their shoulders and necks. "Cum for us, please?"

"Cumming…" Lucifer gasped as his body fell back onto Sam's and his head fell back, then he came hard and john joined him, both crying out as the boys lifted them to their laps now and sheathed into them now. Both angels worked their bodies so they could move better and now rode and rocked back onto their lovers, taking them deeper and deeper into them, going slow until they couldn't anymore, doing the same as they moved from a steady pace to a harder one, which is when they cried out and moaned for more.

Hands slid down and worked their bodies, nipples and hips, dicks and balls, rolling and stroking with twisting fingers until they exploded with orgasms from it, "Cum!" Lucifer screamed hoarsely and moaned louder and louder as he came over and over again and Sam filled him the same way. John and Dean were screaming and moaning as well, and they poofed back to their bed, collapsing into happy piles and gasping for breath.

An hour later they manage a breathless 'Wow!' between them.

"I do believe you are fully trained now…" Lucifer sighed happily. The pain had been amazing, he had forgotten what that was like for him. He wanted it more now, too. "Might want you to do that to me again later."

"Gladly, if you'll do this with us again, too. Wow, that was…fucking fantastic!" Dean said and sighed happily with his head back. "_Fucking fantastic!"_

"Hmm…I'm with Dean!" Sam said, "Wow!" He merely cuddled closer to his Master's side and sighed, "You broke me."

"Nah, you'll be fixed soon enough." Lucifer chuckled and kissed him softly, "That felt so good, baby!"

"I aim to please." Sam yawned and falling asleep now. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Sammy." Lucifer and the other said it to each other as well, and soon they were all sleeping around their Master. He stayed there and held them all night, happy with them this way. They would be fitted for their suits tomorrow and the ceremony would soon follow. Then they would be his forever. He liked that thought best!

He also thought they were going to look good in their wedding suits. Sexy men that they were.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian woke up early the next morning and Dante told her about the offer from Lucifer. To which she asked if he had said yes yet and he told her he had said he had to discuss it with her. She promptly smacked him in the head and sighed, saying she hadn't been aware her husband could be so dim. Of course she wanted to stay here!

It would be a safe place from the others that were after them. They could sell the house, put the money aside, and move here. She would mention it to the angel later. In the meantime, Dante got up and headed to the suite of rooms where the tailor waited. He was busy getting the slaves' wedding suits measured and getting it wrote down for the seamstresses to get it measured and cut, then sewed together. There were several stations set up with cutters and sewing machines. Three were going now and he assumed it was for the Winchesters. He stripped and was measured, marked down and then sent to the cutters. Dante left now and Dorian came in briefly, was measured then went back to bed to rest again. She flipped on the television and found some On-Demand movies, and found one she liked.

She had her maids get her some fruit to snack on. The other maid rubbed her back for her, which ached so much right now. She had an idea. "Run me a bath, a hot one, put some vanilla scent in the water. Maybe some vanilla candles?"

They rushed to do it and she was given a plush robe to wear after she stripped down. Then she got in the water and soaked, feeling the pain leaving her already. She turned on the jets and smiled as Lucifer came in, looking away but smiling. "I see you like the new tub."

"Yes, I do. Thank you." She said realizing he must have conjured it when he saw she needed it. "It's helping a lot."

"It's a massaging sauna, too. I thought that would help with your back pain. My slaves are in theirs as I speak; their backs hurt too." He said smiling as he thought of their faces as they lowered themselves into the water; they had be blissed out! It had made him think to put one in each suite of rooms. "Your husband said you wanted to speak with me. I can come back later…"

"No, stay. I just want you to know that I will choose you and serve you, and would love to live here in Hell with you all; my whole family. We'll be safer here and so will the kids. If that's okay with you?" Dorian asked nervously.

"You're welcome to stay. You do have to see all of Hell though, so you can be sure…" Lucifer sighed, "I guess if you promise to work it in later, since you're pregnant and all. It could be put off and we could consider you a permanent resident here now."

"I'll do it after I have the babies and recover, okay?" She said, a visit out there couldn't hurt, at least she wouldn't get lost later on. She definitely wanted to stay here anyway. "I promise, just let me stay now, okay?"

"That's fine, I have to warn you, it will be unpleasant in some places but if you are going to live here, they need to know you and respect you." Lucifer explained, "Of course the kids don't go out until they're older and can understand it better. The same goes for my kids, too. No outside Hell contact until they're ready for it. You sure you want to stay? The guys would love it, having their family here and I would like to get to know you guys, too. It's just…I'm Lucifer, the Ruler of Hell…the Devil…you sure you're okay giving your souls to me? Or tying yourselves to Hell this way?" He sighed, "It can't be reversed if you do it."

"Of course I do, we do! You're not a tyrant, you're a good man now. So far, it seems great here. It could be my home." She smiled and laughed, "I'm not a Heaven type of girl either. Always more of the Hell kind to begin with, now it's true." She sighed, "Does it hurt when you do the whole claiming our souls thing?"

She sure hoped not.

"No." He laughed now and had to wait to catch his breath. "Everyone assumes it hurts…like I cut it out with a rusty steak knife or something. Geez!"

"Had to ask." She said, "So when do we have to do this?" Dante came in and sat by Lucifer, listening.

"Yeah, when do we do this?" He asked.

"Whenever. We can do the wedding thing then do it. All I do is join my spirit with yours and sever the connection you have to God and connect you to me instead. That's it. You go on as usual and nothing changes. It just makes you belong here…rather than there." He sighed, "I like having their family around. I don't have any…mine are all in Heaven. It feels nice having family around."

"It's good being here, too." Dante agreed and meant it, "It beats losing them to Purgatory."

"Yeah, it does." Dorian agreed.

"Has Clara decided yet?" Lucifer asked.

"She said she'll do it when we do it." Dante said and shrugged. "Guess you got the only two Pheonixes in existence at your service now. The demons are going to hate this worse than having the Winchesters as their rulers." He laughed. "Do we get a mark? Cause that would freak out the Supernatural shit so bad; I'd like that!"

Lucifer laughed now, too. "No, but you do get a collar like Bobby's. And the wrist things." The couple shrugged, that was fine with them. "They'll just be amulets and bracelets with an amulet and charm with my mark on them like you saw on the boys to others. If anyone tries to remove them, they would die instantly."

"Sure, we'll wear them. They have hooks on them, right? Most gear like that does." Dorian asked and Lucifer nodded.

"I can take them off if you prefer not to have the hooks." Lucifer added.

"No! We like the hooks, they can stay." Dante said and his wife agreed smiling.

"I'd be marking the babies as I mark you, are you okay with that? It won't hurt." Lucifer said gently. "I would never hurt the babies. I will be marking my children the same way."

"Fine with us. So when?" Dorian asked and Lucifer thought.

"We could do it tomorrow, if you want. It only takes a moment." Lucifer sighed, "When do you want to do it?"

"Tomorrow afternoon would work, so the others can be there." Dante agreed. Clara had said it was up to them.

"Fine with me." Lucifer said and went to leave now, "I must go now, I seem to have early guests to get ready for."

They waved as he left, rushing to have rooms set up for his Father and his guests now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer met his father and the two angels now, hugging his father in welcome.

"Where are the slaves?" God asked curiously.

"Sleeping. We had a really busy night last night." Lucifer chuckled. He'd worn them out, all three of them.

"Hmmm, I will see them later then." God said, "I assume you know my guests."

"Yes, hi, Castiel. Welcome to Hell." Lucifer bowed in respect. Then eyed the brunette angel before hugging him. "Not mad, right, Gabe? I had to let it play out and I didn't want you dead."

"Well, I would have liked to have been in on your plan but not mad anymore. Father explained it. It was quite genius after all. Even though you really hurt my friends with your actions. I haven't forgiven that part. But I'm told you are different now and love them, so I'll try to forgive you now." Gabriel sighed, "Did you tell him what I wanted?" God nodded.

"Ask him." God told the angel.

"I was wondering…damn it! My friends are here and I don't really fit in Heaven, so I was wondering if you would consider letting me stay here in Hell. I would be your liason with Heaven and God, if you need me to be. I'd still be myself but be here. If I can stay." Gabriel shrugged, "I would still wear the collar thing and shackles if you wanted me to. Even though you don't have to, I won't really belong to you. I'd still belong to Heaven and Hell both."

"Gabe, you'd stay here?" Lucifer said stunned, "I'm sorry I was so evil before. I'm honestly better now."

"I know. That's why I chose to come here with you. That and I would like to be with my friends, I missed them. They're more like…brothers to me, really. Like you used to be." He looked down now. "I want my brother back…" He looked at Lucifer now. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I want my brother back too." Lucifer said softly and approached him. "You would consider staying, _really?_ I won't make you mine or anything. The liason thing is fine. Zariel is here, somewhere. He is guarding one of my slaves at the moment."

"Can't believe you got them this way. Slaves, I'd have sworn that wasn't possible if Dad hadn't told me it was true. So they are really your lovers and Eternal Slaves? Marrying you? You own their souls? John and Bobby's, too?" Gabriel asked and nodded happily. Gabe laughed, "This I _got_ to _see_."

"At the wedding, you're their surprise gifts. I want to surprise them. They are going to be thrilled to see you again! They really mourned you guys, you were like brothers to them, too." Lucifer admitted, losing their friends had left a hole in his lovers' hearts, "You can see Bobby, though. He's here somewhere, bet he's cornered himself that red haired demon again, _horny_ man…"

"He's…" Gabe said and laughed, "You go boy!"

"And he does." Lucifer laughed, too. He looked at Cas now. "They really missed you. They don't hate you at all."

"They should." Cas said softly, ashamed of himself.

"That's what is so great about them, they usually take what they should do and do the opposite of that. So you will definitely be welcomed." Lucifer said grinning, knowing his lovers that would be the case. "You are welcome here anytime you want to see them, Cas. I heard you were a great friend and Ally to them when I was evil. Thank you for being there for them. No one faults you for the Crowley thing; he was a slippery bastard."

"I hope they don't." Cas said and smiled. Lucifer was taken back at how handsome it made him. Such a sexy smile, such a sweet look to him. Such a good heart inside there, broken so many times but still so strong and willing to try.

"I see why they loved you both so. So human in your hearts." Lucifer said and stood now. "They're coming, let's get you out of sight." They popped the angels to their rooms and the boys were met by God, who hugged them and smiled.

"We are so glad to see you again, the others are here somewhere." Dean said smiling with Sam at his side. "We just tried on our suits and they fit perfectly. Dante and Dorian are trying on theirs. Clara's next."

"Wait, both of the Pheonixes are here?" God said surprised.

"Yes, they are my cousins, after all. They were invited to the wedding." Sam said.

"Why do I get the feeling there is more to this than just an invite to a wedding?" God said suspiciously.

"Well, they are moving into Hell's palace with us and all are becoming Lucifer's like Bobby is." Dean said and God shook his head. The slaves wandered off to do whatever now and the angels stepped from the shadow now, making sure they were gone.

"You just had to claim the only two Pheonixes in all my Creation for yourself. I assume they will still fulfill their hunting and destinies as the boys will?" God said and his son nodded. "They are destined for powerful things those Pheonixes, I will not have that plan messed up!"

"Of course I won't mess with that part, they will fulfill their destinies. Just as my lovers will always be Eternal Hunters." Lucifer said, "Oh,Dorian is pregnant with twins, half fire pheonixes and half vampire, too. Very _powerful_."

"Claiming them, too, I take it?" God said.

"Yes." Lucifer said, "They'll be safer here, too many threats to them. I also am keeping protection on their brother, Adam, too. Hades is here, you remember him?" Lucifer asked. "We have made peace and he asked to come to the wedding."

"Oh, I remember him, god of the underworld for the Greek Pantheon, right?" God said and his son nodded. "I liked him, it will be fun to meet him again; it's been centuries."

"Four, to be exact." Hades said and shook God's hand, "Good to see you again."

"Same here." God said and smiled.

"So, never thought I'd see this wedding…the Winchesters. Your son is a lucky man." Hades said and smirked. "Gabriel, or is it _Loki_?" He grinned, "_Knew_ you weren't a god, you seemed… _off._"

"Yeah, Angel in hiding." Gabe laughed, and shook his hand too. "Good to see you again."

"Same here. Still pulling the trickster stuff?" Hades had to ask.

"Hell, yeah, hey, let me tell you about what I did at this college…" They walked off laughing and talking. "Slow dancing aliens? Dude, that was cruel!", and "Aw, he enjoyed it, boy moaned so _loud!_" Gabe answered; the others chose to ignore the pair now. This was only going to get worse.

"So, tell me about these babies she's having…" God said and they talked now.

Hell was bustling with activity now. The wedding was tomorrow and Lucifer just knew his consorts would love their surprise guests. Bobby grabbed Cas in a welcoming hug now and smiled in relief, "Thought you were dead, son."

"I was, Father reformed me and now I got Michael's job for real now." Cas smiled happily now, "I _missed_ you guys! Thought you were dead."

"Missed you, too, Angel boy." Bobby said and tugged him to his suite to hide him again, "Them especially. Welcome back. Now that you know where we are, we expect frequent visits, got it?"

"I definitely will." Cas smiled again and sighed, "Wished I could see them now."

"Tomorrow at the wedding. You're the surprise presents." Bobby said happily, "Boy, are they going to be surprised!"

"I hope so. They aren't made at me, you sure?" Cas said worried.

"I'm sure. They cried for you, Cas. They still have your damn _coat_, man! Of course they forgave you already, not mad at all. Mourned you a lot, too." Bobby reassured him and was glad when the angel relaxed.

"Can I…can I stay here?" Cas asked, leaning in and touching Bobby's face softly, "Let me stay with _you_…" He kissed him gently. "If that's okay."

"It's more than okay." Bobby said softly, kissing the hesitant angel back, harder this time, "Come to bed with me, baby…"

"Yes." Cas said sighing and poofed his clothes away. Bobby kissed him and touched him; their bodies touching and joining now. Soft cries and lovemaking sounds came from the suite and soon they were cumming, then doing it again. And somewhere in the middle, Cas got confident enough to make love to Bobby now and they fell into each other again. After they were spent, Bobby held the angel as he cried and kept saying he was so sorry. Bobby rocked him in his lap and kissed his tears away.

"It's okay, Cas. All is forgiven. We still love you, don't cry! It's okay…" Bobby felt his pain and sought to fix it, kissing him. He pulled him to beneath him again. "Let me take your pain away, baby…" He thrust into the angel again. "Yes, _love_ me…" Cas moaned and they kissed some more. All through the night they touched and kissed, and by morning, Cas cuddled into Bobby's chest and smiled; his pain gone for a while. "Thank you, Bobby."

"No problem; hated to see you in pain." Bobby said.

"Can we do _this_ again sometime? Maybe when I visit again?" Cas asked uncertainly thinking that maybe this was a pity thing.

"I'd love that." Bobby said softly, and said, "Give me time and I could Iove you, Cas."

"I'll give you that time." Cas whispered, he needed to be loved and this was a good man. He could love him someday.

"I'll take it." Bobby said happily and asked, "Be my date to the wedding?"

"You mean it?" Cas said looking at him now in happy surprise.

"Well, you are my lover now, so why not a date, too?" Bobby grinned and waited for the angel to catch what he said.

"I'm your lover?" Cas said softly, "As in the only one?" He smiled as Bobby nodded.

"If you want to be." Bobby offered, "You are one sexy angel, Cas. I'd be honored if you'd consider being mine. Or let us work up to that; give me a chance, baby?"

"I'd like to be yours." Cas said softly again, "Someday I'll love you."

"And someday I'll love you, too. My Angel man." Bobby said and smiled. "My lover now."

"Your lover, your only one, right? Or will there be…" Cas asked uncertainly.

"No one else, just you. But you have to visit often; I get lonely." Bobby said lovingly, "So…you'll be my date?"

"Yes, I'll be your date to the wedding." Cas said then kissed down his body, "But first…morning _sex!_"

"Wow, like the way you think." Bobby sighed and moaned as Cas sucked him now, "I could get used to this."

"You will, too. I intend to do this to you often." Cas reassured the now horny man. "So _sexy_, baby."

"Oh, I expect you to do this more often then." Bobby said and reached for Cas, pulling him deeper into his mouth and lifting hips to move into it. "Damn, this feels great! So _good _at this, Cas…claim me, baby…again!" Cas stopped sucking now and lubed them up, going into him deep again. "CAS!" He cried out.

And they got harder and deeper again, unable to stop what they were doing now. And when they were done, they came screaming for each other and fell to the bed, gasping for breath.

"That was…" Bobby sighed happily. Pulling Cas in for a kiss and cuddling him closer. "It was amazing!"

"Yes, it _so_ was!" Cas said moaning softly and wrapping arms around him now.

"Love you, Cas." Bobby said, "I'm _yours_."

"Love you, too, Bobby." Cas said softly, "I'm yours, _too._"

They smiled now and cuddled, unwilling to let the other go for now.

Cas felt his worry and pain fading now, replaced with love and peace. "I missed you guys. I'm so _sorry_."

"I know." Bobby said and rubbed circles into his back and arms now, "Missed you, too."

They lay there in silence now and enjoyed the feeling of just being together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The music played and everyone stood. Bobby stood and held Cas's hand comfortingly. Kissing his cheek and smiling at him. "It's going to be fine. Don't worry."

"Trying not to. I just can't seem to stop thinking they secretly _are_ mad at me." Cas said leaning into him more, seeking comfort. Bobby slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer into his side.

"It'll be okay, baby." Bobby said, feeling such love for the angel. it was strange to feel this way in such a short time but Cas seemed to bring it out in him. He let himself feel it. Cas needed him and loving the angel wasn't a fate worse than death; he was handsome enough. Sexy, too. Sweet, honest, gentle but strong, caring, but so broken and lost right now. So needing someone to _love_ him. Bobby would take that job, happily love him now. The angel wasn't a bad lover either, _fantastic_ really. Bobby had never known it could feel that way with someone until he and Cas had done it. Now he could see them doing it more now. Could see them doing romantic things, especially ones for Cas, making him smile and feel happy again. Show him that he…loved him. Bobby liked these thoughts as they flew through his brain in a matter of seconds as he and Cas stared at each other now. Both feeling them in their souls as if this was a pivotal moment for them. The moment they fell in love and they both felt it.

"I love you, Cas!" Bobby said leaning into his face and touching him there.

"I love you, too, Bobby." Castiel said touching Bobby's face as they kissed now, unmindful of the wedding going on around them. "Marry me?"

"Yes!" Bobby said softly, "Yours _foreve_r." When they could finally breathe again. "Never thought I'd…I'm a fallen angel of _Hell._"

"And I'm the Archangel Castiel, General of Heaven's Armies, Protector of Heaven. Doesn't matter! I still love you and still want to marry you. I just have to travel to visit my husband; I can live with that. You're a good man, Bobby Singer. My Man." Cas said and sighed happily as Bobby held him now. "I'm _yours_, too."

"Cas…" Bobby said in wonder.

Right then the three consorts spotted him and froze in surprise. Well, two of them did. The other just watched in amusement. Then they spotted Gabriel standing beside him. Happy grins and teary eyes watched them now. They turned to face God though, and Lucifer stood before them. Their vows were made and crowns put on their heads. John's was thicker and had black diamonds around it. Dean's was smaller than John's and had an emerald in the front, one that matched his eyes now. Sam's was delicately woven silver that looked like small threads that met together in the middle. Sam's fit across his forehead and a deep blue sapphire lay in the middle and wasn't as big as the others but shown brighter than the other two combined, a soft glow emanating from it.

They all three glowed now and everyone watched as they began to change. Their skin got tanner and their lashes longer, faces smoothed out some, scar vanished and bodies were perfect again, they were more muscled and taller, the same heights now. Gold streaks lined the boys' hair, like what was on their collars. Silver glowed in John's, matching his collar as well. Their hands were claws and then human again. They had little fangs now which slipped up and down at will, and they had wings now, all black with gold at the ends of each feather while John had silver in his.

Sam's eyes were glowing blue like the stone in his crown. Dean's eyes were living emeralds that glowed like the stone in his crown. John's were grey and silver mixed and glowed white, with a black ring around it. Now the glow was gone and they stood there. Their black straps they wore were now white as well. Magically changed under their clothes; they had checked quickly and grinned.

"Your new Consorts and Co-rulers of Hell! Bow to them now." Lucifer said and smiled happily, proudly eying them .

Every one bowed but God, Hades, Gabriel, and Cas. The boys stared at their friends and cried silently, awe and happiness shining from their eyes, tension thrilled through them as the sight of their friends. They walked down the aisle now and each boy grabbed an angel with a tight grip, tugging them behind them as discreetly as they could. Bobby followed grinning. Cas looked worried and embarrassed. Gabriel just smirked knowingly. Soon they retired to Lucifer's room and turned, crying happily, hugging them.

They both squeezed Cas so hard the angel was glad he didn't have to breathe. "Cas!" They said softly and cried into each shoulder. He rubbed their backs and cried too. "I'm so _sorry_! _Forgive me!"_ Cas cried now as well. They stayed this way for several minutes and eventually quit crying and they sat on each side of him, just hugging him and smiling happily.

"How? When _did_? Where have you _been?"_ Dean said, eyes bright with happiness at seeing their friend again. "You're _forgiven_! All is forgiven! So _glad_ to have you _back!_"

"I died when the Leviathans got free but Dad brought me back. Forgave me. He made me an archangel and gave me Michael's position in Heaven. I was also made Guardian of Purgatory, since I was the one that opened it in the first place. Dad said I could come see you guys and I _thought_…you really _do_ forgive me?" He looked up at them with shining blue eyes, worried still.

"Cas, we were mad, but you'd already tried to put them back in; the souls. And you tried to help Sam, and then it wasn't your fault the Leviathans didn't leave and go back into Purgatory! You had no control over that and you died in the lake! We forgave you long before that. You were always our friend, _always!_ Damn, it so great to know you're okay and safe and here with us! We missed you so much!" They took turns saying this and hugged him again; so happy to have him back. "Thank you for bringing him back to us!" They looked at God and their Master, "Thank you!" They each took a hand and held him between them. "Our brother in law now. We're officially related to you now."

"I know, Rulers of Hell, never expected this." Cas said smiling, "You seem so happy with it though."

"We are. We are his Slaves, lovers, and husbands now. He is our Master, lover, and husband. Never knew we could be so happy." Dean said softly, "We love him so much!"

"How did this happen?" Cas asked and smiled as Bobby got impatient and sat behind him now, wrapping legs around his waist and arms around his body, leaning his head into his shoulder. "Yeah, we're a couple now, possessive thing that he is. He's agreed to marry me."

"Congratulations, Bobby! Good for you two. Can we have the wedding here?" Sam asked, and the couple looked at each other and then them, nodding.

Gabriel sat by them now and they moved to hug him, too. "Missed you, man!" Dean said.

"We were so happy when he told us you were alive in Heaven! We thought he'd killed you." Sam said and they hugged him harder.

"Don't have to squeeze so hard, I'm not leaving Hell. Going to stay here with you guys and my brother." Gabe gasped out and they let go, grinning happily again.

"You're going to stay here, with us? _Honest!_" Dean said and asked, "Will you be doing the joining him thing or just…?"

"I'll belong to both Heaven and Hell, but mostly Heaven. I will be your liason to them but mostly it means I can still be me and stay here for all eternity now. My brothers for real now, I see." Gabe chuckled and sighed, "It is so good to be around you guys again! I missed you a lot. Love you guys."

"Love you, too." They both said and hugged him then looked down at Cas, "The Hall is empty now. You still up for getting married, you two?"

"We can?" Cas said uncertainly.

"Yeah, God is still here and we're here to witness it and we _are_ dressed for a wedding. Master, would you care if we gave Cas away?" Dean asked and Lucifer smiled.

"Why, yes, I do. I want that job. You can be Best Men. You _are_ his best friends, after all." Lucifer said and they nodded.

Soon they were back in the throne room and Bobby stood on the platform while a happy Lucifer walked a nervous Castiel up the aisle. They all thought he looked so handsome and happy as he approached Bobby now, taking his hand and facing God again. Now they did their vows and Lucifer held his husbands as they walked down the aisle and followed them now. God and Gabriel followed them. The Pheonixes and the others followed them, happy for Bobby and Cas as well, eager to get to know his new angelic husband. He seemed the nice sort.

God went to go and smiled. "Cas can stay longer, for his honeymoon with Bobby. A couple days should be fine, after that he can visit whenever he wants to. Gabriel, behave yourself as much as you can. I'll miss you in Heaven but you do fit in better here with them, I have to admit." He hugged Lucifer now, "You chose well, Son. They are good consorts for you. Be happy, okay?"

'I will!" Lucifer said grinning widely, "Love them so much!"

"I know, that is what will keep you good, their love and yours." God said turning to them and hugging them, blessing them with a kiss. "You will be good rulers of Hell and Hunters. I am proud of you all. Be happy together, take care of each other the way you always do."

"We will. So does this make you our…father in law?" Sam asked curious; they had some strange in laws now!

"Yes, your father-in-law. And your father like I am theirs now as well. I love you boys, you will do good, I can tell. I adopt you as my true sons now, John and Bobby, too. You belong to Heaven as well, like Lucifer does and Gabriel does. You are always welcome to visit me in Heaven now, like they are. I love you boys. John, Bobby, too. My children now. Your babies will be blessed, too." God said and hugged them goodbye. "Bye, sons."

"Bye, Father." They all said and he vanished, leaving them to stare in wonder. "Wow!"

"That's a word for it." Lucifer said and smiled, "Come with me; I got a gift for you. Zariel, show Gabriel to his suite." He tugged them toward the section of palace that he had been keeping them out of. "Got a surprise for you!"

"We _like_ surprises." John said and smiled as they stopped in front of a set of doors.

"John, this is your suite, all _yours_. Go inside and check it out." Lucifer said and took the others down to the next two sets of door and put Sam in front of one and Dean in front of the other one. "Go in and see."

They all headed in and shouted happily and in awe.

John's suite was in black and white with some red. It had a four poster bed, a day room and a study, and living room with a huge fire place. The walls were cream colored with gold trim and gold and black curtains on the windows, with a balcony. The floor was black marble with gold around the tiles. John _loved_ it!

Dean's was white and gold with green accents, Hunter green and emerald like his eyes. The bed was four poster with an overhanging green cover and a day room and study and a balcony. The floor was green marble with gold around each tile. A fireplace dominated each room and he loved it.

Sam's was deep blue and white. The floor was blue marble with gold around each tile. The walls were white with gold trim, the bed was a canopy type with deep blue cloth draped over it with white cloth as well. He had a fire place and study and a dayroom. He also had a balcony. Deep blue curtains covered the windows but were currently open, letting the sunlight stream in. He loved it as well!

Each suite connected to each other by a set of doors, John's connected to Dean's, and Dean's connected to Sam's. Sam went through them now and tugged Dean to look at his rooms, and Dean tugged Sam to look at his. Excitedly they ran through to John's and they all explored their rooms now.

"They are…_perfect!_ He must have had them designed specifically for us. They are so beautiful, and all _ours_." John said happily and Lucifer came in now, smiling. They ran to him and hugged him, kissing him and thanking him for the rooms, "We love them, Master!"

"I'm glad, babies, I had them designed just for you. Your own spaces to relax and to go to for privacy; your own places no one but you can enter unless allowed. Well, I can; but no one else without your permission." Lucifer said and smiled, "They are my gifts to you."

"Master!" They said and hugged him close, kissing him again.

"Are we going to have a honeymoon or do we have to wait to get made love to?" Dean said, fingers brushing Lucifer's groin. "I want my married night, lover."

"Me, too." Sam said, kissing along his neck and ear, hands rubbing along that perfect ass.

"Need you, baby." John said leaning into his front and kissing him softly, hands rubbing along his abs and chest. They all thought their clothes needed gone now and suddenly they were. They wore nothing but the white and silver straps now. Like before.

Lucifer moaned and popped them into their bedroom and he let them wander around it, admiring the changes he had made for them. Then they all sat on the bed and patted it, inviting him over. He smiled and joined them.

'For Your Own Entertainment' played softly from the air above them and the Slaves grinned, hoping he liked their music choice for the night. Lucifer rolled and his eyes, chuckling. "Naughty Slaves…the song fits so well!" He shook his head and approached them smiling now.

"Who first?" Dean asked and they all looked at him.

Lucifer grinned and considered the question. "John, then Sam, then Dean. Then if you aren't unconscious, you all three can make love to me." They nodded and they sat on their haunches waiting for further orders now.

"You two suck me hard, John prep yourself." Lucifer ordered, "Lay on the bed, John, on your back." John obeyed, laying down and lifting hips now. He used some lubed fingers to work himself open and ready to make love. Sam and Dean crawled to their Master and took him in their mouth, both working him at the same time with their mouths and hands now. Lucifer moaned softly and watched them do that and John fucked fingers into his own ass, and swore he hadn't seen anything so sexy in his entire life, them this way. Soon he nudged them off him and approached John, leaning down onto him and kissed the man softly then harder. "So sexy, baby…" Lucifer said and worked into him now. Now they moved together, starting slow and then working up to harder thrusts. Their moans filled the air and the boys looked excited already from watching them.

"Take each other while we make love. I want to watch." Lucifer said and grinned, "You are so _hot _together."

"We really are, aren't we, Sammy?" Dean chuckled, and lay Sam beneath him now. He kissed up his body to his lips, and neck then down his chest to his groin. Sam arched sexily now and his muscles rolled as he moved now.

Lucifer kissed and sucked his way up to the man's neck and along his jaw to his lips, kissing him hard now but letting his hands wander over his torso and along his hip, gripping them gently. He bit a mark into John's neck and sucked on it, grinning happily. That mark was going to last a while! Then John began to thrust back onto him harder now and Lucifer moaned. If John kept this up they were so _not_ going to last very long! "No cumming until I tell you to." John nodded and his head went back as Lucifer drew his legs up higher and took him deeper and rougher, and John writhed now.

They both watched as the others moved harder and deeper now. "Sammy…so tight…so good…fuck you feel so…fuck…_Sammy_!" Dean moaned as they moved harder again and all Sam could do was moan "Dean!" over and over as one hand worked his dick and Dean kissed and sucked his neck as they moved now. "Master, you look so hot fucking him…so good!" They said as they watched the others fuck as well now.

Both couples were spiraling together now and they kept going for hours then when it got too painful not to cum, Lucifer moaned for them all to cum and they came screaming. Then John and Dean got him hard again, then Sam rode Lucifer now, rocking his hips as he moved now, Lucifer thrusting up to meet each one and considering making this Sam's official position from now on; he was _fantastic_ this way!

Now John fucked Dean and they got lost in their pleasure as well, Dean riding John as he sat against the headboard, and gripping Dean's hips tightly. John making him go harder and faster now, driving himself deeper into the man. Both were moaning and going slow then going gradually harder and faster. John stroking him as they fucked now. Then Dean got naughty and flipped them, chuckling. "Your turn." And took him the same way, making John ride him and kissing him hard, lost in love and lust with each other again, feeling too good to stop and they came crying out each other's names when Lucifer told them all to.

Then Lucifer lay Dean on his side with on leg and angled and thrust in that way, going deep from the start and making Dean moan hotly, and ask for more. He took his time and worked his hips, rotating them until he hit that spot that made his consort writhe and almost scream then hit it every time now. Dean felt all ability to think erased by the pleasure that his Master was giving him. Lucifer found this position drove Dean insane and thrust harder and deeper now, pushing the leg lower and feeling him open more to him, and now Dean writhed more, and Lucifer had to fight to not rush it and make it last for them.

Sam was taken by John the same way and John worked his dick while he took him deeper as he pressed his leg down further and pressed deeper, making his cries of pleasure echo through the room along with Dean's. Lucifer's and John's followed and became shouts and they came together at their Master's command and didn't stop for hours again.

Then all three laughed and took their Master every way they knew, taking turns and making him spin in pleasure from every thrust and every touch, each kiss fueling their desire for him and his for them. Their bodies ground and their moans filled the air, getting louder and louder, becoming more shouts and eventually incoherent screams from them and their Master. For the rest of the night, they came together, fucking him and screaming eventually as they did so; they had lost count now and were just content making their Master cum for them, over and over, and cumming with him each time. "Slaves!" and "Master!" and "Love you!" and "More!" and "Feel so _damn _good!" filled the air as well, as they moved together some more and became screams again, until they passed out around their very pleased Master and cuddled closer to him as the night wore on.

"I love you guys!" Lucifer whispered into their ears as they slept happily, faces buried in his neck and chest and on his chest again. He was content to stay there, buried under the spent and very satisfied bodies of his new consorts that he had thoroughly claimed and that had claimed him just as thoroughly, all night long.

Now they were his forever and immortal, no longer just his Slaves and Hunters; they were Hell Lords and Rulers of Hell now. They were sons of God and Slaves to Lucifer and beloveds of Hell itself.

They were also Winchesters, the best Hunters around and in all Existence and they all had a big target painted on them, and he feared this. He didn't want them hurt but he also had to let them Hunt, so he resolved to fix that. He would Hunt with them when they had to Hunt and be inside them giving them power. He would not let them be harmed but he would let them do their jobs. Unless something came up, he could leave Hell and still monitor it from inside his slaves.

He would not let evil have his consorts or their family. He'd kill every last evil son of a bitch himself if he had to but he would not let any harm come to those he loved. Even if he could already hear them complaining that he was being overprotective and overreacting again; they were targets and he would be damned if he let evil use that against them, use them _against_ each other.

Because every evil thing out there knew their weaknesses; they all had the _same_ one.

_Each other. _When it came to the Winchester family, they would _always_ be each other's greatest weaknesses and their greatest strengths. That was their charm; that was their power. You came after them, you better kill them _all_; because if even one was left, they'd slaughter your ass, painfully and bloody.

Lucifer grinned. He'd picked the perfect family to have as his Slaves, loved ones, and as a family of his own. He liked the thought of helping them slaughter their enemies and taking care of their every need and being able to love them for all Eternity now.

He couldn't wait to hunt with them again, such wonderful Hunters they were! And all _his!_

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Cas fell to the bed, their clothes poofed away as soon as they hit their room.

"Husband." Cas sighed happily and kissed Bobby as they moved into each other, impatient to claim each other already.

"Husband." Bobby said grinning, kissing him harder and spreading his legs, sliding between them and using a hand to work him open for him. "Love you, Cas!" He said and thrust in now, taking his time to make love to him slowly and gently, working up to more only when he had to; he wanted to make it last.

"Love you, too." Cas moaned and moved back into him more but also tried to make this last, going slow but deep, liking the feel of him so deep inside him. His Mate, His husband! Sure, he was a protector of Hell and Cas was the Guardian of Heaven but they would work together, find a way to make it work. They loved each other too much not to.

Hours later they came together and moved faster with every orgasm, screaming every last one.

Then they switched and Cas took Bobby, took him gently, then harder and then faster and now they spiraled into each other and were content to lose all thought but that of their bodies touching and moving together and the fact that this was the man that they loved doing it to them. This honed their passion to a fever pitch and another several hours later and several positions later, Cas made Bobby cum screaming his name and begging for more, which Cas happily gave him and they came shouting again and again; Until they fell spent and happy to the bed, after pulling the soiled sheets from it and cuddling under the soft bedspread, the silk kissing their bare skin as they lay there kissing and talking now.

"We can do this right? You in Heaven and me in Hell? We'll see each other often, right?" Bobby worried.

"Yes, we'll visit often." Cas reassured him, knowing what he was worried about. "Heaven and Hell work together again now. There will not be a conflict between them again. I am with you, whenever your call, Bobby. You are my Heaven, you are my Hell. Don't worry. We will see each other a lot. You can come to Heaven, along with the others, whenever you want to." He kissed him softly, "We are one, no matter where we reside."

"I wish you could be in my bed every night. Not just sometimes." Bobby said softly but added, "I'll take all you can give though, Cas. Whatever you can spare."

"Me, too." Cas said thinking. "How about we work out a schedule?"

"Okay, what kind?" Bobby asked curious, they could use a schedule.

"How about Monday through Thursday, you visit in Heaven with me? Then Friday through Sunday herein Hell?" Cas suggested, "You come later when you have finished your duties here, and I'll come when I've finished my duties there. And if you are on a Hunt, I'll just have to visit you up there and help you guys on it; just to spend time with you and the others. It will be like old times before I got stupid and almost lost you guys forever."

"I like that plan, think they'd let us do it?" Bobby said, he'd have to run it past his Master.

"Dad already okayed it but Lucifer will probably agree if we don't interfere with business here or there." Cas said, Lucifer had as much as agreed to it earlier when they had spoken privately; he had just asked that they leave the schedule with him so he knew what they had decided. He didn't want the new husbands to have trouble spending time together and he also respected his decision to marry Bobby, to find a way to spend time together and still fulfill their duties to their Lords.

Lucifer also hoped that Cas would spend time with the boys, they would like to spend time with their friend and Cas would do his best to do that, too. He had missed them too!

He was really looking forward to spending time with _all_ of them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dorian and Dante knelt before Lucifer's throne and waited.

"You sure you want to do this, Dante? You are immortal. I have to do this for them but you and Clara aren't necessary…you don't have to be my servants." Lucifer said and sighed as they nodded.

"We'll serve you now." Dorian said solemnly.

"We'll serve you now." Dante said solemnly as well.

"I will serve you now." Clara said solemnly.

Now Lucifer became his golden cloud self and entered them each, one at a time. Tying them to him now for all Eternity and not to Heaven or Purgatory. He touched the babies as well, tying them to him as well, claiming them before they were born.

Then he motioned them forward and then put the silver Servant collars on them and the shackles.  
>"No one can see them but demons, angels, and God, and Me. To everyone else, they will be charms and amulets on leather thong necklaces and bracelets. No one removes them or they die. Understood? With these, I now own you and your souls, is that clear?" He eyed them then smiled, " Of course, it also means you will always be our Family and very well loved by all of us here in Hell, too. You are my Family now, all of you. I will take care of you and protect you. Your children will be sacred and loved for all Eternity as my own will be."<p>

"Yes, Master." They all said and bowed now.

Hades came in and Lucifer motioned for him to wait a moment. Hades waited.

"Go now, and do whatever you do." Lucifer said and kissed Dorian's cheek and stomach. "They're going to be such fantastic children, Dorian. So special, good things there's already fire everywhere here or they'd burn the place down. So fiery like their father; so deadly like their mother. They will be excellent additions to Hell's armies when they grow up."

"I thought so, too." She smiled and took her husband's hand. "I have to get back in bed or the doctors will be mad, sorry!"

"Yes, you should rest." Lucifer smiled kindly, "Let me pop you back there."

"Thanks." Dorian said and then they were all gone. Soon he popped back after getting her tucked in again.

"Wow, pheonixes. Nice." Hades said appreciatively.

"They're the cousins of my Consorts." Lucifer said shrugging. They were powerful but that was not why he had claimed them. He'd done it because they were his family now.

"Powerful family you've adopted there, old friend." Hades said chuckling, "Leave it to you to find the most powerful family in all Existence and claim them for yourself."

"I didn't know I was going to be. I just wanted to claim Sam at first then it just kept growing." Lucifer admitted.

"Yeah, that's the way the Winchesters work but usually to destroy you, _not _like this; you are a lucky man." Hades said and smiled.

"What did you wish to discuss, _besides_ my new family?" Lucifer said.

"I just wanted to let you know that the other Greek gods and I have decided to help with the Leviathan issue. We will be helping to hunt them down for you and assisting the Hunters with you on their hunts. They are worthy quests to pursue and we would very much like to help." Hades said.

"I will be sending Angels to help as well." Cas said coming in and Lucifer motioned him closer. "Father said I could help you with this Leviathan thing. We will also be assigning an Archangel Protector to Adam permanently. To help out, you should still keep the demons around; they could use the help if things get dicey for him."

"Thanks, both of you. There are thousands of them out there; we could use the help." Lucifer admitted, not too proud to take the flags of peace being offered here. He liked these men and they were friends to Hell now. "They are hard fuckers to kill, I should let you know. I got Dick Roman, but that still leaves the thousand or so more."

"We'll get them, not to worry. They can't hide forever." Hades said with an evil grin. "I have to return to my Hell but just wanted to let you know what we were doing. Call on us if you need any help."

"I will, and thanks for giving our friendship a second chance." Lucifer said softly, "It got strained there for the longest time."

"Yes, it did. But never again. We have peace now. We are your allies." Hades said, "Goodbye, old friend." He said and waved, then popped away as well.

"How's the honeymoon going?" Lucifer asked.

"Well." Cas said grinning, "Bobby is speaking with John and I thought I would let you know Heaven's plans at the moment."

"Thanks for the help with the Leviathans and with taking care of Adam. I would hate to see him hurt; they love him so much." Lucifer said and Cas nodded.

"He's their brother and the most vulnerable of them all now so of course they _should _worry. It's like he's wearing a giant bulls-eye on his back, to be honest. Probably will be all his life, too." Cas said worried, "They sure did. Hell, they are _still _wearing the damn thing. John and Bobby, too; now that they are back. Evil really _hates_ that family; it _really_ does.

"I don't suppose they would get smart and leave them the fuck alone, would they?" Lucifer sighed, daring to hope.

"Not likely." Cas said with a knowing look, "They haven't yet."

"Figures." Lucifer chuckled, "I _would_ adopt the most hated family of Demon Hunters in all of existence. Apparently, I _like_ a challenge."

"It will be a challenge, trust me." Cas said, every evil thing was gunning for those boys and their fathers, not to mention their cousins and brother. Lucifer had his work cut out for him on this one. "I have to go. Bobby is waiting for me."

"That's okay, Cas." Lucifer said getting up and sighing. "I have to see the boys anyway."

With that, Cas popped away and Lucifer walked out of the room and closed the doors now. He wanted to let them know about what he had learned just now about Adam and the others.

His slaves were going to be relieved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It all happened fairly quickly. Dorian and the boys were scrying for Leviathans, so they knew where to send the demons to. They had been sending squads of them out daily looking for and destroying them, hunting them down ruthlessly. Unfortunately this was cut short when they felt sharp pains and their waters broke, and the Slaves called for their Master and Dorian called for Dante.

Labor began shortly after and damned if they all didn't go into labor at the same time. The men had never felt pain like this and neither had she, but she was dealing with it better. They were struggling to get a handle on the pain that kept rolling back and forth through their bodies, like a riptide and the doctors administered the numbing liquid and then began to cut; the men bit back against the pain.

Dorian cried out loudly as her contractions got closer together now and Dante used a cool cloth to help her, supporting her as best he could.

Their babies were coming and it was time to bring them into the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Changing Desires and Killing Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof. I do own Dante Finch and Dorian Scaric though, so please welcome them to the story, shall we?

_**Okay, here's the idea behind the story. Lucifer is real, he was bonded to Sam's soul in the cage and when they put it back in him, they locked the real Lucifer, or most of him, into Sam. He's not a figment at all. Bobby is killed and Dean and Sam break apart. **_

_**Dean goes to see Sam and make up. But finds him living in a rather unusual relationship with Lucifer. Now Lucifer wants to own Dean, too. Will Dean let him? And if he did, maybe Lucifer would help them kill Dick and his Leviathans, not to mention teach our boys the real meaning of love and obey!**_

_**Now John and Bobby have joined the group and John has become their lover now, their fellow Slave to their favorite Devil. Hell may be hot but so is their passion for each other and him.**_

_**I am also adding Cas and Gabriel and Hades the Greek Underworld god, so please welcome them to the story, too. Might be adding other Greek gods at odd moments, too, not sure yet.**_

**Warning: Unrelated Sam/Dean/Lucifer/John/Dorian/Dante, Bobby/Cas. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Kink and Bondage will be in this storyline. Both boys and John have a Slave/Master relationship with Lucifer and each other. Don't like, don't read. I intend to use bondage and kink a lot in this fic, so if that bothers you, stop at the first sentence.**

Plot: They are hunting down Dick's Assistant and find out their loved ones have hidden desires for their Master, Lucifer.

Dorian wants help having more Dhampyres and Dante just wants him to fuck him. Will they let him? And if they do, will Lucifer agree to this new version of Family love? And who says the Slaves can't find passion in their families' arms as well.

Clara and Dante are forced to face a dilemma that Dante has been putting off for far too long and find that one day it may kill them, and they desperately hope it doesn't get that chance. Will Dante bend his stubborn will enough to save both their lives? And will it bring Dorian and Dante closer to Clara in ways they never expected to be?

Their lives get more complicated when the Slaves decide they want more children with him, and with each other. What will Lucifer say?

War becomes imminent between Lucifer, Heaven, and the Leviathans as they race to keep them from opening the Lot's secret and destroying the world.

And Gabriel has a lesson to relay that holds some really cruel intentions.

xxxxxxxxxxx

4 months have passed above ground and the Royal rulers cuddled.

"Master, you said we could have our own child someday. Me and Sam? Is that still okay?" Dean asked and Lucifer smiled, nodding.

"Of course. I meant what I said. Why?" Lucifer asked. Wondering what they wanted now.

"We would like to have that child now." Dean said, "Sam should carry it." Sam nodded and Lucifer thought of a different but similar plan. In the meantime, he appeared to be considering their request. He wanted them to have children together. He knew they would be perfect and he would love the babies as his own.

"When would you like to make this child? Your delivery date will be three months Hell time, just like it was before. Three months here, a week and half up there." Lucifer asked and advised.

"Now, we would like to make it now." Dean said, "It's been months since we delivered ours with you. We're ready to do this again."

"Then you do that and I'll be with John." Lucifer said and knew the next question; he had expected it at the beginning of this discussion really.

"How do we make it so we can pregnant again?" Sam asked. They had a lot of sex together already and no kids to show for it. Could they have any more children with anyone but Lucifer now?

"I just touch you, open your body and make it adjusted to accommodate the child that would be in there soon." Lucifer explained, "You two wear these." He gave them some heart shaped red stones on golden chains. "They are heart stone necklaces and they will glow when you are actually with child. Put them on." They did as ordered then waited.

"Can we make it now?" Dean asked, seeking his Master's permission.

"Yes, now will be fine. You get yourselves ready and we'll do ourselves." Lucifer said and grabbed the lube from their night stand. Lucifer lubed up his dick and John's ass using fingers to quickly get John ready for him again. They had just made love and they were used to the fairly constant sex now, so John would be ready for him with very little prep now.

Dean lay Sam beneath him and lubed them both up now, too. His dick and Sam's ass. "Fuck him now, we're ready." Lucifer ordered, touching Sam softly now in the stomach area. "You're fertile now, Sammy. You're going to make beautiful children, both of you!"

"I thought so, too." Sam said happily as Dean pushed in now then bit a lip, "Why don't you make one with John? While we do it?"

"John, do you want another child?" Lucifer asked as he pushed into the man. "We can if you want."

"I'd like that. Another for us. Let's do that, okay, Master?" John asked and Lucifer moved more now, touching John the same way, making him fertile as well. "Thank you, Master. I guess that make fourteen children, are you okay with that?" He asked. That was a _lot_ of children!

Lucifer liked having children a lot and wanted as many as he could get! It seemed they felt the same way; he saw this and was glad. They would all make _wonderful_ parents!

"Maybe more someday." Lucifer said softly, "I like having the children around; I want as many as you're willing to give me, all of you."

"Then let's make ours." John urged, their bodies moving faster now and moans escaping them both already. "Make this last for us, please, Master? Let the love making last for hours, _please?_"

"Yes…" Lucifer moaned and moved more, feeling the need to move more, take him harder but fought it. He wanted this to last, too. So he willed it and it was so. "Feel so _good_, John!"

"More, give me _more!"_ John pleaded, and writhed as their Master did just that.

Now the boys were going at it just as hard and arching, heads back and eyes rolling back into their heads now. But still they cried out their pleasure and he could tell they were close but waited. Waited for the orgasms to build more now, multiply for them and so he could see them totally taken over by them before they were let out. He still touched Dean's stomach and made him fertile, too. Both men were getting pregnant by each other tonight. Dean with Sam's and Sam with Dean's. He wanted one from each so he made it so, knowing they wouldn't object too much. Dean would complain but he'd accept it; deep down he wanted one of his own with Sam, too. Lucifer knew this hidden desire and fulfilled it as well.

"Sammy…so _good_…something feels different now!...must be the fertile thing he did to you…_fuck!..._you feel so _amazing_…getting so tight…gonna…gonna _cum _soon!" Dean moaned as he pounded in now and Sam writhed, his body screaming for more of his lover now, needing more of him with every deep and hard thrust Dean did now.

"Cumming…_need _to! Master, _please_ let us?" Sam begged and screamed as Lucifer moaned out, "Sam, Dean, cum now!" They came screaming and passed out from the orgasms that slammed through them, so many they lost count. "_Yes!"_ Sam cried out as he came. "Damn, _Yes!_" Dean had shouted and had impaled himself hard into Sam, arching and breath catching.

Sam's stone glowed, brightly filling the room for several minutes, like a mini-sun. Then faded and was just red again. Then Sam leered and kissed Dean, flipping him deftly. Now he thrust in and made love to him, both getting so lost in each other that they didn't notice that Dean's stone glowed as well when their Master let them cum and told them to do so. Soon they were gasping as they came again and again, fucking through every one of them, screaming their releases and pleasure at the same time. The boys were pregnant now, _both _of them, and they passed out on top of each other again, cuddling where they had fallen. The power of the fertility change and of all the sex and their orgasms had wiped them out; exhausting them in the process.

John and Lucifer went for another four more hours, even after he felt John become pregnant as well, letting them cum and moving below John now. "Fuck me, John. Make me writhe for you and cum hard from you loving me!" Lucifer ordered and John pushed into his lover and they fucked for a few more hours and came shouting together when Lucifer allowed them to.

"So, _am_ I?" John asked, feeling drowsy already. "Am I pregnant?" He wanted to be and hoped he was.

"Yes, baby, you are. Thank you giving me more children; they are always welcome to me. Our children, I want lots with you guys." Lucifer said smiling.

John sat up and sat facing his Master, needing to make him understand something. "I have to explain something to you."

"What is it?" Lucifer asked patiently, "I'm listening."

"When I say I love you, I don't mean like I love them or like I ever loved anyone in my life. I am _in_ love with you, I get more that way every day I am with you. I love them and adore them, but…the only man I can never live without, the only man I want so much it scares me is _you!_ I love you the way they love loved each other, before you came along and claimed them. You are my life, my world, Master. I love you so _much!_" John said softly, "You're my One and Only, Master. I will never love another as much as I love you now; not even them. It is by no _small _margin either. It's by a really fucking _big _one! I would gladly choose you every time the offer came up now!" John sighed and looked down, "I just thought I should tell you how I felt now. Never loved anyone this much ever before." He shrugged, looking into his Master's face with a soft loving look. "Never let me go."

"_Never!_ John, I know it's not fair to you but I love you _all _that way, the way you love me? But you are my favorite. You always have been since I was with you. But I will always be with you, love you for all Eternity. You are my World, too." Lucifer kissed him and laid him down. The man was wobbling, going to sleep soon. "All I ever wanted, too. You all are ever I could have wanted!"

John slept now smiling, and Lucifer got up now. He got the tub ready and soaked in it, letting it ease the soreness from him and help him heal faster now. He slipped lower in the tub now and sighed happily. More children soon. He liked that thought.

He let them sleep; they had earned it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A couple days later, he went to see Dante and Dorian. They had asked to speak with him privately. They had already approached the boys and John who said their idea was fine and they were okay with it. They loved their Master and their family. They just advised that they talk to Lucifer and tell him everything.

"I know you are with them and we don't want to interfere in that but we want to ask you something and tell you something important." Dante said nervously, eyes on his wife, who also shuffled nervously. Both ready to change their minds the moment their Master disagreed, Lucifer saw this and let them talk. He didn't want to scare them off. He wanted to hear their requests.

"I'm listening." Lucifer said, "Anything you want, just ask and I will give it if I can, you know that. Don't be afraid, I want to hear what you have to say." He soothed them and took their hands, showing he wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay." Dante said and took a breath then spoke again. "First, we want you to know we respect and obey you in all things, Master." Dorian nodded and Lucifer smiled waiting. "I know that, Dante. What do you wish of me?" Lucifer responded encouragingly.

"She is the only one of her kind and…well, my genetics pollutes the genes too much, wipes out the Dhampyre aspects so we were thinking that if you mated with her, the genes would be pure and could further the Dhampyre bloodline, maybe until you two get a two or three of them, girls of course, and they could go from there. We don't mean to sound so businesslike but it is the main reason we are asking this but not the only one."

"What is the other one?" Lucifer asked, curious now. The prospect of helping the Dhampyre carry on her bloodlines specific traits had merit. It would allow the line to continue and expand eventually, starting with her children. He could see how his angel DNA could make a new breed of them, a stronger better strain of Dhampyre. She wasn't meant to be the last one; she was to be the first so others could come into being from her. This would allow that. So what else did they want to do this for?

"She is very attracted to you and I..well, I've never done that with a guy but I find myself wanting to with you. We find you sexy and you turn us on. We know it's not love, like you have with them, but it is desire and lust, and they are fine with us. We would be Eternal Servants with Benefits. We would very much like to have sex with you. She could have more Dhampyres that way and I could…well, I could be with you the way I want to, too." Dante blushed and looked at his wife, "You sure you want…"

"I am, I want this. We had to ask, they said he wouldn't be mad at us for that." She said, looking at her husband now, "They said it was okay with them if it was okay with him. We're family and they're willing to share with us, remember?"

"Wait, you spoke to my Slaves about this already?" Lucifer had to ask, it had surprised him.

"Of course, they are our loved ones. We didn't want to make a pass at their husband without their permission. We love them too much to hurt them that way. We would never have said anything if they had said no." Dorian reassured him. "We love them dearly."

"I see that." Lucifer had to shake his head, his family was conspiring to have sex with him…together! Such a naughty family he had now! "And they said what specifically?"

"They said that you could definitely help with the Dhampyre thing and if we desired you, and you agreed to bed us, then they wouldn't take it badly and would allow it. They said it was great idea but you had to hear us out first and know the facts first. No grand seduction here, just the need to procreate more Dhampyres and maybe to become your on again off again lovers, just sometimes you see. Not all the time like them." Dorian said softly, "I need to make more and his DNA cancels out the Dhampyre part so…we thought it would work better with a purer DNA, like yours." She shrugged and smiled, "Not the most romantic or seductive reason to have sex with you but…it is the real one and they said to be honest with you." She smiled, taking her husband's hand . "Not looking for love with you, I already have that with Dante. He's my World but…he can't do this one thing for me and you can. Plus he wants you as a lover of sorts and I do, too. You are sexy and we do desire you in a sexual way. Just not in a '_forever yours_' kind of way. Will you consider doing this with us? For us?"

They sat there waiting, hoping he would. She wanted to make more Dhampyres and to sleep with him. Dante wanted to sleep with him, too. So it wasn't a total business proposition. There was lust and desire there as well between them and him. Just no love, not that kind.

"I'll do it." Lucifer said then added, "I must speak with them first to verify this but if it is okay with them, then I see no reason not to join your bed for now. At least until you have several Dhampyre children and he has known sex with me as much as he desires to know. I can give you that." He smiled and stood now. "Let me speak with them first."

They already knew it was okay with the others but knew he had to check. They could wait for their answer now. He would do it, they just had to wait until he spoke to his Slaves.

They could live with this. "Thank you." Dorian said hugging the angel , kissing his cheek "You can never know how much this means to me and him. We will be in your debt for this."

Dante hugged him as well, kissing a cheek as well. "Yes, thank you. Even if it was just to listen to us and not leave before we got it all out. Just let us know when you're ready to be with us that way, okay?"

"Okay, tomorrow for sure. I will speak to them as soon as they wake up. You are sure you want this with me, both of you? No lingering doubts or anything? I don't mind if it isn't a love or romantic thing. Furthering your bloodline is important, Dorian. I've known that since I found out you were a Dhampyre, being the first one is hard and you should make more or the line will die with you. It is my duty to help you do that. I want more Dhampyres in the world, the way it was meant to be! Besides, I desire and want you guys, too. You are very sexy beings, I am honored you asked this of me. And thanks for talking to them first. I know their love and family stuff is important to all of you. I would never want to mess that up for you guys either." Lucifer said and hugged them. "I'll let you know as soon as I talk to them."

"Thanks, we appreciate this." Dante said and Lucifer left the room now. He closed the door behind him with a soft click. "Think he'll do it?" Dante asked, nervous again. He wanted this with the angel, and he wanted her to carry on her bloodline as well. What if he said no?

"I'm pretty sure he will." Dorian said, biting a lip nervously. "He's the best candidate for the genetic thing, as far as making the Dhampyres strong enough to survive and evolve properly."

"Then he probably will agree to it. Let's go to bed, baby. We're both tired." Dante tugged her up and to their bed, and they undressed and crawled in. Dante cuddled his wife to his side and kissed her lovingly, "I love you, Dorian."

"I love you, too, Dante." She said then asked, "You sure you won't be jealous of me and him? You know your temper."

"No, won't be jealous as long as he fucks me, too. I want to be his lover as well. Never wanted a guy this way before. Thanks for understanding about that, too." Dante reassured her, "He is a good Master. Sexy, too. But we'll only be with him and each other, right? I will be jealous if it were anyone else, well, maybe not my cousins or John. They are like him to me, not just family anymore. Special, you know?" He looked at her to see if she understood now.

"I know what you mean, they are special cases to us now, aren't they?" She sighed and yawned. Cuddling in more and falling asleep now. "Still love you more."

"Yes, they are special now but I will always love you more than life itself." Dante said softly, kissing her hair gently. "I always have." His arms tightened around her and he slept now, too. "I love you, too, baby."

No other sounds were heard and none needed to be. Just the sounds of their sleeping breaths and happy smiles in their sleep were enough to suffice for this night.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The Slaves woke up to their Master smirking down at them from beside the bed.

"Evil Slaves, you evil _presumptuous _slaves!" Lucifer said teasing them, a loving smile on their faces, "You should warn a guy before you set him up to sleep with someone else. Evil Slaves…"

"Oh." Dean said and they all had the good grace to blush and squirm under his look, "So you've talked to Dorian?"

"Yeah, I did. You could have _mentioned_ she and Dante wanted me that way." Lucifer said grinning, "I was taken by surprise."

"We weren't sure they'd actually go through with it and they said they wanted to talk to you about it without us interfering. So we honored their requests." Dean said but added in a worried tone, "You will do it, right? It means so much to them and we won't mind. Dorian needs this or she'll not just be the first Dhampyre, but also the last! Please, won't you help them? We want you to be lovers with them, they are our family and they aren't unattractive to you, right? I for one wouldn't mind it either, they are very hot people."

"I would love to, too. They are so sexy, you ever watched them walk away? Those bodies should be frames as works of art, the really sexy ones you see on the statues!" John said eagerly.

"Hell, yeah, I had this dream where he crawled up my body and sucked my…Oh, sorry, I got…it was a great dream, sorry." Sam blushed and smiled.

"No, continue. I would like to hear it." Lucifer said and urged, "Tell me all of it. What did Dante do?"

"Well, he started at my thighs then my balls, he sucked them so softly it felt like _heaven!_ Then he took his time and took me in his mouth…_what_ are you doing? _No,_ I _know_ what you're doing but …_why _are you doing it?" Sam asked as Lucifer did to him what Dante did in Sam's dream. The others were touching themselves, very aroused by this latest tale.

"You gave me ideas." Lucifer said, "Continue."

"Okay…:" Sam chuckled and shook his head. "_Gotta _love you guys!" He began again now with a soft moan as Lucifer sucked his balls lightly now. "So _good_…" He lost his train of thought for a minute until Dean whispered into his ear, "Continue, baby, it was just getting good…"

"Yeah, it was." Sam said then went on breathlessly. "He sucked me the way I like it, soft then hard with that twist at the top with his hand, then he lay down below me, and stroked me as he whispered so softly, "Fuck me, Sam, please fuck me!" And I went to him, and sucked him as well, and he came for me, and I drank him, and he tasted like liquid fire! And I used the cum in my mouth to lube us up." He noticed Dean and John doing just what he described now, grinning. Lucifer sucked him harder now and he had pause to cum as his Master did that twist that just set him off and his body exploded with his orgasm as he came arching and holding onto his Master's head to push him onto him more. "Master!" He panted and screamed again. "Don't stop…cumming again…fuck!" And He came again even harder. His Master smiled and lay down behind him now and he turned to see him, legs spread and stroking Sam, "Fuck Me, Sam, let me be him for you…" Sam got even harder at this plea and asked, "Should I finish telling later or…"

"Now, tell us _now!"_ John pleaded and told Dean "Be _still_, you sexy thing, he hasn't told _that_ part yet!" Dean smiled and stopped, both men waiting for more of his dream to continue. Lucifer, too. "Go on, _please!"_

Sam went on and acting it out with them now, it was fun to do so he let it happen. "I worked into him, carefully getting situated. Then I moved slow and…" He moved into Lucifer the same way and moved slow and Lucifer moaned loudly as he moved again, "Then gradually harder, until we were slamming back into each other and it almost hurt but if felt so _very_ good, too." They fucked now, all of them until they were needing to cum soon or die.

"You cum when they cum in this dream, and only then, do as I say." Lucifer ordered, needing to cum, too, but also wanting to hear more. He liked this dream so far…Wished he could do it to Dante this way now, too!

"I fucked him for hours in the dream but…can't wait that long now…" Sam whimpered.

"Yes, you will. We follow the dream precisely. How many hours?" Lucifer gritted his teeth to not cum, he might need to work on training himself not to cum like he had them, if this went on much longer.

"Two or three, not sure, you know how dream time is." Sam said and shrugged. "Okay, I'll wait to cum. But…it's almost over." He hated this part.

"Go on, finish it then!" Dean begged, "So _close_ over here…you and your sexy _word_s and the way you _talk _and your _voic_e…you could read a law book out loud and I could cum just from the way your voice _sounds_…" He knew it was true. So did Sam.

"Does my voice…make you cum from it alone, too?" Lucifer said worried at the depth of their feelings for each other this way but also knowing he couldn't change it either, nothing could. "Tell me." He ordered and Dean looked away unhappily.

"No. Just _his_." Dean said, "I love him more, you knew that. We've discussed this already. So we got stuff we have for us that you don't get like we do, don't make us any less yours or make us love you any less either." He cried some now, "Can't live without either of you, so don't leave me!"

"I won't. Just seeing the depth of love that you feel for him, and he you." Lucifer still felt stung at the love they shared still, a love that would kill the other if one hurt or killed the other one. So connected and secured together in ways he could never be with either man, "I'll be okay." He kissed Sam now and Sam hugged him close.

"Love you, Master. No matter what I feel with anyone else, I will always love _you_." Sam reassured him.

"Just not as much as him, right?" Lucifer asked and Sam said sadly, "No, never as much as him."

"Then I am fine with it. Just continue now." Lucifer said and resolved to let it go. He knew this already but it still had the power to hurt a little. He loved them enough to make up for the lack of love they couldn't give him.

They fucked slow and then hard again as the hours passed again then Sam spoke again, needing to cum but doing as he was ordered and finishing his dream for them. He wondered if they ever had dreams to act out now, too!

"I flipped him over and we had sex that way, and he writhed for me, and _fire_, such _wondrous_ fire!, it came from inside him and covered us but didn't burn me, it made me burn up inside as well and we fucked harder and faster, and then I came so hard inside him as his fire swallowed me and he came screaming my name. I woke up feeling that fire still and it was so warm to my skin even then. I desire him…I do." Sam admitted, "I want to touch his fire when he touches me and have it burn along my skin while he burns me up inside with his fire as well. Sick, I suppose, but true." He fucked Lucifer on all fours now and blue Angel fire surrounded them, pressed against them and they looked at Sam for completion here.

The fire covered them and Sam came screaming as he pictured Dante below him and tasted the flames as he breathed harder now, "Dante!" He said as he came and they came with loud cries as well. Then lay there, letting the flames return to Lucifer again and panted

"Such a _good_ dream!" Lucifer gasped in pleasure and tried to learn to breathe again. "_Fantastic!"_

"Thanks, said it was good one." Sam said blushing, he pulled Lucifer closer and asked, "Did I please you , Master? I called his name I know but I was picturing him below me when we came, and…his name just came out."

"Not mad, I was thinking his name then, too." Lucifer admitted and looked to the others, "Did you…"

"Yes, but didn't say it out loud." They admitted, "Please don't punish us, we just…got caught up in the fantasy. Please?"

"No punishments, but I do want to fuck that man soon though, you have wet my desire for him even more now." Lucifer admitted, "Such a great dream, Slave, let me know when you have anymore." He went to get up and then Sam chuckled evilly.

"Not yet, I had dream about you guys, too." He licked a lip hotly now. They lay back and let him show him the dream. And proceeded to show them just how great that dream was to him, too!

He sucked them and had them all fuck and pleasure his body in turns until he fell spent to the bad and slept in their arms now. They kissed him and then joined him in sleep. All but Lucifer, he went to see the real Dante and his wife and to give them the answer to their requests.

And to fuck himself the real Pheonix and bring that fire to burn him up as they fucked each other.

He returned after saying he would do it later, and cuddled John on one side while touching Sam and Dean as they slept. He loved them very much, no matter what they had together. He saw they were It for each other, even now, owned and happily claimed by him. No one _truly_ got them, their hearts and souls could never love anyone as much as they loved each other, not _really_. They would always be each other's. He cherished their bond and nurtured it as often as he could lately. He wanted it to grow beyond the small margin they said they felt for each other more before. They deserved to love with all their hearts and give that love to each other. They were soul mates, he had no right to lessen their love and steal it for his own. Soulmate love should be whole and complete inside the souls not weakened by another taking it away. It was unfair to them to lessen their love for each other out of fear of losing their Master!

He wanted them to love each other fully now, so he resolved to keep working on building their love back up. He's stolen a lot for himself when he'd first taken and claimed them, like a thief climbing their protective walls and stealing it from them without a single care.

He had been wrong to do that and he wanted to fix it!

Starting with the way Sam's voice turned Dean on as no other ever could. He thought about it and realized that their voices did the same for him, too. He loved them all the same way as the boys loved each other all their human lives.

He waited for them to wake up to discuss the upcoming sex with their cousin and his wife. It was not talked out yet, admitting they desired them was not enough. He had further ideas they had to get out, too.

"No, they aren't. I said I needed to speak with you first but I did say that after this I would. I can't believe you didn't mention this." Lucifer chuckled, knowing why they hadn't.

"We got busy…what with the baby making and all." Sam said grinning, eying Dean's baby bump. "I see I'm not the only one knocked up."

Dean followed his eyes and looked surprised. "What the hell?" He looked at Lucifer suspiciously, "What did you do?"

"I touched you while you two were making love and made you fertile too. That way you both get to have each other's child. All in one swoop, I wished for one from each of you to love. You don't mind too much, do you? You will still love them, right?" Lucifer said softly, "You two will make such beautiful babies…"

"Yeah, I suppose we will but you could have warned me you would be doing it." Dean said and touched his bump now. "My baby with you, Sammy. Our baby."

"Your baby in here, too." Sam said happily and looked at John who was also pregnant, happily so, too. They all shrugged and smiled now, kissing their Master and letting him know they were grateful for the chance to be fathers again. They loved their children and did want a lot with him. Even if they had to carry them themselves..

"Why is it important that me and Sam have kids with each other? And don't say it's because we love each other so much!" Dean demanded suspiciously. He knew there was more to it than that, he could just tell!

"The world needs the Winchester line to continue and this will allow your pure Winchester Hunter bloodline to continue. It would be even better if you had children with John, too. So your line stands a better chance of surviving the odds that way. Your bloodline breeds the best Hunters and _must _continue." He considered it and said now, "Once you have these babies and you are ready, I want you to have kids together , you boys with John and him with both of you. Will you do it?"

"Yes. We'll do it." Dean agreed and Sam agreed too.

"I will, too." John said. "So next round it is just us having kids with each other again and then with you. Is that the new plan?"

"I like it." The boys said and nodded eagerly. "But up top for a week and half, not the three months here. We'll just find a hunt and do it while we wait." Dean said and Lucifer liked it, too. A much shorter pregnancy that way for them and he could go after Dick's former assistant, the way he'd been wanting to. He could leave Bobby in charge for a few days, he'd like that. Cas was visiting so he could help him. At least for three Hell months.

"I already have a hunt in mind. We're going after his assistant and taking that lot from them. No one opens that thing, no fucking _way!" _Lucifer growled and his eyes glowed in fury at the thought. "Bobby is scrying for her now, and the demons are torturing the others for her location, it won't be long until we find her. Heaven is looking for her, too, for us." He promised and waited for their results eagerly now. He was impatient to kill the bitch soon after, too.

"We do need to finish discussing Dorian and Dante now." Lucifer reminded them and they nodded, spoke for an hour then he headed to their room to keep his promise to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(sex scene with Dante, Dorian, and Lucifer.)

"I will do it." Lucifer said coming into their room and finding them naked in their bed waiting for him.

"Knew you would." Dorian said giving Dante a look, and chuckling. "So…we heard his name earlier. Sam's voice, I believe. Why was shouting his name?"

"They desire you two very much. So Sam had a dream of having sex with Dante and we were acting it out together and when he came, he pictured Dante below him and came saying his name. That's why." Lucifer chuckle as he remembered the dream, too, "It was a really good dream!"

"You'll have to let them come to our bed later and let us hear it, too. Maybe even show us it. We could act it out, too." Dante suggested, "I desire them now, too. I have for a while now."

"You have?" Dorian asked and he nodded, grinning. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Was going to when you brought up sex with him so I figured it could wait." Dante explained and Dorian had to agree that put that way, it could wait to talk about after all. "I want you to be my first, Master."

"Dante…" Lucifer said softly, "Thank you, I'll make it good for you." He promised and Dante smiled.

"I know you will, never thought you wouldn't." Lucifer said and looked to Dorian, he handed her the necklace and she put it on. "That will glow when you are pregnant." He leaned in and kissed her softly, "You want to do it now?"

"Yes, and you are overdressed." She teased and he closed his eyes, poofing his clothes away and she saw the straps and gave him a questioning look.

"They like me to wear them so…I made them permanent." He admitted and they laughed.

"They are right, you look gorgeous in them." Dante agreed, and patted the bed between them, "You're too far away, Master."

"Yes, I am." He agreed and slipped between them and reached to kiss them both now. "Dorian first. Then you Dante." They looked up at a knock to the door and they called, "Come in!"

It was the others. Sam, Dean, and John. "Just letting you know Bobby found her. Oh, you getting ready to start it now?" Dean asked and the people in the bed laughed at his lustful expression.

"Yes, you meddling slave, we are." Lucifer smiled and knew they were up to something.

"Can we watch?" Sam asked and they nodded, and they all laughed as they padded in, wearing nothing but white straps and sitting on the loveseat after moving it closer to the bed for a better view.

Lucifer kissed Dorian now and then kissed down her neck to her breasts which he lavished with attention, making her moan loudly and lose thought for a bit. Then moved lower and kissed and sucked up her thighs to her velvety folds and used his tongue and teeth to work her to orgasm for him, using fingers to pleasure her at the same time and then thrusting in and making love to her slowly. Her legs went to his waist and her nails clawed his ass and back as he moved deeper and faster in and out of her. She soon tightened around him and he felt his control slipping and they came together and they did it again until the stone glowed and they came shouting again.

Then he moved to Dante and pulled him in for a kiss, and bit his neck and Dante whispered, "Harder, baby, bite me harder…" Lucifer figured out quick Dante liked his pain. He looked at Dorian who was being touched by the others now and had to agree it was a sexy sight watching them seduce her this way. "What is his pain level, Dorian?"

"He takes it up until he bleeds. He likes it to really hurt!" She moaned as Sam ate her below now and Dean fucked between her breasts now, too. Then she was unable to speak as John worked into her mouth and fucked her there as well, all going slow and taking their time and eventually fucking her this way harder and she writher between their bodies now.

Lucifer bit his tender flesh and rolled the nipples in his teeth as Dante nearly flew off the bed in ecstasy from the things he was doing to his nipples alone. Lucifer resolved to fuck him more often now, he was so responsive to every bit of pain; It was such a turn on! He moved lower now and worked him open and Dante gasped in pleasure as it hurt and Lucifer sucked his dick and Dante begged, "Sack, bite my sac, please?" So Lucifer let up on the sucked and bit his thighs, and up to his balls sucking them and taking them into his mouth fully, and sucking them and then biting the tender sac itself and Dante screamed in pleasure cumming hard from it and arching sexily , and Lucifer thrust in and Dante arched even more, and he fucked him slow and then worked him up to faster, adding pain and biting to it, pulling his hair to move his head to the side and biting his neck so it would hurt more and Dante whimpered as he fought not to cum again but he had to admit that Lucifer was taking that control rapidly away from him and he felt his power coming to the surface and got scared.

"Fire, my Fire, must stop…too _good!_...calling my fire!" He fought to stop but Lucifer just fucked him harder and faster now, making the fire come out faster now.

"Let I go, burn me with your fire as we fuck, please? Let me feel that fire…please!" Lucifer begged and "Let it out!" The Pheonix fire flew from him now and he came screaming over and over as the fire enveloped them both and Lucifer fell into the pleasure and the fire as it licked his body but did not kill it, and fucked him for another hours with the fire around them until Dante was able to pull it back in and fell gasping to the bed, Dean and Sam waited for their Master to leave him and then moved over, asking, " Can we fuck you? Please?"

"Yes, fuck me!" Dante agreed and Lucifer fucked Dorian again and Sam put his dick to Dante's mouth and he sucked him until he got it right and soon Sam was fucking his mouth while Dean took his ass gentle then hard and the fire came out again and burned them with pleasure and stayed burning them as they came and switched so that Sam could fuck him now and Dean took his mouth. Then moved him to all fours and took him that way while he leaned in and sucked Dean again, turning whore for them and moaning loudly around Dean's dick and Sam stroked him until the fire burned hotter and they came again and felt like he was burning inside and outside his body, screaming Dante's name as he came inside him again.

Then John moved to Dante and the boys lay on the couch and rode each other and fucked harder and deeper, taking each other and spiraling in pleasure as they moved together now, and Dante's fire flew free and engulfed the room but did not burn anything. Lucifer's power holding it from harming anyone or anything and John fucked him to orgasm and the fire only burned hotter ; they marveled at its beauty and the sheer power contained in those flames now. Dorian and he fucked harder now and came as well and then he moved to fuck Dante again and for an hour they fucked until they came crying out and filling him with more cum now.

The fire pulled back into him and he passed out when he absorbed it too fast. Dorian soothed them as they panicked now. "Just put some ice water in the tub and let the cold run and then help me get him into it. He just pulled the fire in too fast. He was overwhelmed with lust and sex with you and his fire got too out of control and pulled it in too hard and fast. He'll be fine, just let him rest and don't let him use his power for an hour or two either. It will kill everyone if you do. It could kill him." They carried him to the tub and put him in. Steam rose up and they saw the water boiling around the man.

"Fuck, he's _hot! _Ow!_ H_e's really _really _hot!" Sam gasped and was able work with him. Soon Dante was carried to the bed and he was still out cold. "He's dying here! Fuck, shouldn't have…_fucking_ fire! We killed him!"

"No, you didn't. He just…lost control of it and pulled it back too fast, it happens. He'll be fine. Soak him in cold water for a few hours, let him rest and he'll be back to normal tomorrow. He's be in in stasis until his human side has regenerated enough to contain his powers the way they need to." Dorian got up and called for Clara. Clara came running and saw the problem. She immediately stripped then got them into the tub again, calling her power and freezing the water solid around them. Seconds later, it was all melted and steaming again and then she did it again.

"Go, I got this. I'll keep the water cool enough to cool his inner fire, regulate his temperature to almost normal and then just cold tub water should do the rest. Go ahead, it will be few hours." Clara said and hugged him to her body now. "I'll take care of him. We balance each other. Ice is me, his yin, fire is him, he's my yang. We are meant to be this way. Twin powers, opposite sides of the same power. We were destined to provide this need for each other." She explained.

"Are you lovers?" Dorian asked and Clara looked sad. "No, but we were meant to be. It would balance us completely then, stabilize our powers better, they won't be so out of control and hard to handle. Our powers get so out of control because we haven't taken that step. He is…I would be his lover and balance with him but…he is unwilling to let himself do that. I don't even know if he feels that way at all. I do, but…his powers, they hide his thoughts and anything one might glean from him by their very fiery nature. Mine is an open power, shows everything, but his…they are the dark to my light one, they hold darkness better while mine repels it always. His keeps all things hidden, and I can't get in to find out what he's thinking. Besides, you are his wife and I would never mess up your marriage that way by cheating with him."

"No, you should. He needs you to and you need him to. You must complete the bond or…this could kill him someday, you, too. Couldn't it?" Dorian went from sad to angry in seconds now, "This _thing_, your _powers_, they will kill you both someday, won't they? Without this _damn_ bond being finished to complete the balancing! Tell me, damn it, will this power of his cost me my _husband!"_

"Yes, it's how we die. Pheonixes don't usually die from what others do to them, but from failing do what they need to do. Find their opposite and wed its power to their own, becoming one with them and the powers will stabilize. It will kill him someday as mine will me. I don't want to die that way but…he keeps saying no to it and the power will kill him for refusing it the completion it craves…sex with me." Clara said sadly, "He is my brother but…he is also my missing piece, too."

"Then we will leave you two alone. You seduce him or whatever it takes but do not let him go until you do the sex and balance the way you should. Or I will lose him someday over his damn pride and morals, and I will _not_ let that happen!" Dorian said and kissed her husband softly anyway, "You _stubborn_ man, I can't lose you…not now. I wish you'd do what your power wants but…you won't ever do that. You won't let it rule you…but this time, baby…you _have _to let it! Don't die on me for your damn _pride_! I love you, Dante."

Then she gave them one last look, "It's not cheating on me. Not this, I will allow this with you and them, but no one else. You have to fix yourselves."

"But he won't…how do I get past those defenses?" Clara asked afraid for what could happen to them.

"Lust, seduce him and let it get past them for you." Lucifer advised, "Fix this."

Then they all left and Clara held him to her and brushed a hand through his hair, she said sadly, "Stubborn _thing_, how do they expect me to that?"

Some hours later, she felt his temperature even out and then helped him to bed, and as he groggily woke up, she sucked him hard and rode him, gasping as her maidenhead broke and then moving slow to make it feel good. By then, Dante was thrusting up into her as well and gripping her hips to move her deeper onto him with every lift of her hip and rocking motion. He woke up as they came together and their powers came out, touching and rolling around each other, rubbing against each other until they felt it, a clicking inside them and their powers taming each other as they went back into their owners.

Each power wasn't eating at them the way they usually did, they were at peace and calm now. Control established and balanced the way they were supposed to be for once, by them being together as fully as they could be.

She lay beside him then and touched his face softly, "We are lovers now, whether you like it or not. I am no longer just your sister but also your lover. Don't hate me?"

"Don't hate you, too late for _that."_ Dante said with a hoarse voice, "I love you, and _now_, I desire you, too. Sex was fun. We should do it again…" He said as he moved to kiss up her thighs and chuckled at her soft moan of "Yes…"

Then he sucked her wet and thrust in again, making love to her and feeling no more resistance to it. Their powers were joined as their minds now were, as their bodies would always crave to be now. He still loved Dorian but…he now loved her differently, too. They made love for hours now and the others let them be.

This was a sacred act and was not to be seen by such unworthy ones as themselves, even as Fire and Ice took the entire palace and encased it in both their powers as they made loved over and over.

And harmed not a single being or thing, including the Palace.

And Clara screamed another orgasm even as Dante's cry joined hers.

The others were just glad their powers no longer carried a death sentence for them and they would not have to see them die from them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Peace reigned in Hell now as they sat down to eat.

Dorian and the Slaves had their baby bumps and Dante held and kissed Dorian at odd times, and Clara also. No longer sticking to their regular twin feelings, they decided to explore the romantic side and see if they'd like that, too. "She's our Third now." Dorian said contentedly. "With her being lovers with him now, it just made sense to be a threesome now."

"True." Dante agreed," I have such a smart wife, and sexy, too."

"Yes, you do." She teased, and don't you ever forget it."

"Never." Dante promised. Then leaned in and kissed Clara again, "So glad I finally said yes, baby girl."

"Me, too." Clara said and smiled as well.

"Now that is a _much_ better view." Lucifer said and watched them interact now, so much happier and their powers seems less volatile now. He had been worried about that.

Lucifer kissed and cuddled his slaves in turns, touching them as much as possible while he could.

"You have good dreams, baby." Lucifer said, "Feel free to tell us any of the sexy ones."

"Yeah, us, too." Dorian said leering , "Any involving me and Dante should be forwarded to us immediately and promptly acted upon…I could use more multiple orgasms."

"Me, too." Dante agreed, "I could always use one, two, or three…"

"Horny servants, nympho slaves, I am surrounded by _sex_! Damn _me_." Lucifer teased and they all laughed, "Oh, you love it!" John said and Lucifer nodded, it was true. He did love sex of all kinds and they did meet all _those_ needs, too. "Yeah, I do."

Bobby and Cas cuddled at the table as well and they all laughed as Gabriel relayed his latest 'Just Desserts' lesson. "I like our sex just fine, baby. Don't let them make you jealous.." Bobby teased and Cas rewarded him with a kiss, "Our sex is heavenly, Cas."

"Mmm, I concur." Cas agreed and smiled smugly, "I make him scream for me every time now. _Horny _man."

"Yes, but you bring it out in me." Bobby said and they smiled happily, kissing softly and cuddling some more. "So, Gabriel, heard you did another lesson; what did you do this time?"

"Pink tutus. Man, I was _terrible_." Gabriel said grinning and eating more chocolate pie.

"Poor guy, you are _so_ evil, Gabe!" Dean said laughing so hard he almost lost his breath.

"Pink tutu's, you are cruel!" Even Lucifer loved this one. "Tell us _everything_."

And he did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Gabriel 's Latest lesson, as he retold it to them)

The sun rose over the ballet school and Gabriel watched the man eye the young girl as she got there early. Her pink leotard shimmered in the light. Gabriel thought she was pretty that way.

He had been molesting this girl for months and Gabriel resolved to stop that today. Starting with getting her out of the way so he could take her place at some point. He wanted that to be before the man managed to rape her, like he had planned to today. Under the guise of a private lesson.

He made a creation in the form of some parents that needed to speak with him for a minute. Then he snuck in behind her, magically sending her home and taking her form now. He read the man's thoughts, he was in love with the young girl and convinced she loved him too, but playing hard to get. Gabriel knew better.

So he made the girl think the lesson had been canceled in her mind and secured her safety. Now it was time to fix the child molester.

Soon the man came in and took her hand. Gabriel hated the contact but allowed it. Then he did some dance steps while the man ran hands along his legs and …up to his thighs. He soon had that man hooked to a wall and dressed as a ballerina, complete with pink tutu and ballet shoes. Then he released him and made him dance until his feet bled. And then he let him feel everything the girl had felt. He left him there, with a whispered, "I would kill you but I'm not allowed to. But I did have the girl tell her parents what you have been doing to her and the cops are coming for you. So stay there and wait for them like the scum you are." Gabriel kept his form until he was outside and then changed back, returning to Hell where he could be with the others again.

(Present in Hell)

"So, what happened then? He get away?" Dean asked and the angel shook his head.

"Nah, they got there five minutes later. He's being held for psychiatric observation at Berlon General. He's being charged as we speak. In the past, I'd have done worse and killed him. But…Father has made me…tone down…my punishments. So, he just gets arrested. I could have done worse." Gabriel said regretfully.

"So, did he dance well?" Lucifer asked laughing at the image of the guy doing that.

"Not really, I expected more from a premiere ballet dancer. Not _nearly_ enough stamina, and speaking of stamina, I was just on this thing where I met this steel worker and he…damn that man _really_ could _drive_ his _steel _and he _did_ have stamina; we went all night and then _some_…let me tell you about this _guy_, he…" Gabriel now regaled them about another sexscapade he had recently and they all laughed and got into the story, teasing and pulling every detail out of the man. And, in the end, they all agreed that Gabriel was one hell of a man-whore, too. And one really kinky bastard on top of that, too.

Then they reluctantly got up and went to see where the bitch was now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was in town, the one where the lot was.

Surrounded by hundreds of Leviathans protecting her.

"We need _everyone_." Lucifer said and they all agreed, and he called in close to a hundred demons as backup. Cas called in Angels and Archangels, too.

They were going to have a war. They would need all the numbers they could get.

This was _not_ going to be an easy fight, not by a _long_ shot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer commandeered a motel, and paid thousands to have it to themselves. And planned their attack. Off and on for two days, he, Gabriel, Bobby, and Cas worked on strategies, Heaven and Hell worked together to come up with a working strategy. He had to go into them to recharge at times but then he came out hours later to continue and to have sex with his lovers.

Demons were everywhere and so were Angels. Confusing signs and omens were everywhere. It couldn't be helped so they let it go. Both Pheonixes were there, Gabriel and Cas, Bobby, all the slaves, Meg and Ruby, and heaven's best were there, too.

They were waiting for them to make their move. The lot was being watched. Their Headquarter was, too. Not a hint of activity but they were in there. They could smell their Leviathan stink _all _over the buildings. So they sat and waited, and soon were rewarded for their patience.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer and his troops lined the around the building and smiled up at the bitch through a window, a window he shattered with a flick of power causing her to duck away as the pieces flew at her and she glared hatefully down at him as she picked glass from her hair.

"Come down and play, bitch!" Lucifer sent and she flinched at the joy in his tone. Leviathans poured from the building now, less than a quarter of what they actually had in there though. He wanted to wear their numbers down and this was whittling it down slowly but whittling all the same.

Angels pulled out glowing blades, demons had dark blades, the slaves glowed with Lucifer's powers he loaned them, he had his blade out, and Clara and Dante were holding Pheonix blades that glowed with fire for Dante and also ice for Clara. Hundreds of angels and demons poised and met their approach.

The Leviathans were reduced to pieces. Pieces everywhere and black goo staining their clothes as they fought now. Meg and Ruby fought in front of the slaves as they fought as well, their blades weakening them while the boys burned them to fiery ash for them when they were done. The angel blades made them burn up into fine ash as well.

Dante blade and touch turned them to ash on the ground and Clara's evaporated them instantly. Dante pinned one as it dove for Clara while she had her back to it fighting another one with her own blade. The one screamed in rage as it burned up and then blew away. Clara returned the favor minutes later when tow lunged at him, and growled in anger at them trying to hurt Dante, too.

Angels blew through the Leviathans with ease, fiery ash filling the sky with every wave of demons that came at them, black goo burned off of their angelic skin and they kept fighting on and on until the first wave was gone.

More poured out and Lucifer kept track of the numbers, taunting her so she would keep sending them out. "I think you should give up if that is all you got…I got all these angels and demons out here and that is all you give me…damn, that is weak, thought you could do better than that. You just want me to come on up there and get this over with? You know I'm going to win here…" He looked sideways and saw Sam flinch at those words and Dean's eyes grow hard and the others got hard eyed at him, too. He was flooded with remorse for saying it immediately. He fixed her with an arrogant look while sending a _very _sincere apology to them, especially Sam, 'Baby, I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking, I won't say it again! Forgive me, I know it hurt you before and I promise not to say it again! I just have to taunt her and…fuck, I should have said something else."

"Yeah, you should have." Sam and Dean sent back in agreement and he sent his love and they nodded sadly. "Yes, we still love you but you scared us there. Try to avoid the stuff you used to hurt Sammy before, okay? Taunt her, but be…_careful_, okay?" Dean sent back. Sam still looked hurt by his words but he couldn't comfort him right now…or could he?

He froze time and hugged Sam anyway, kissing him softly, "I'm sorry, baby. I have to piss her off. I was just going for what I knew, I'm sorry." He watched the pain leave Sam's face and got a small smile for his trouble. "Baby, I can't promise this won't get worse."

"I know." Sam said but flinched from him a little now and it broke Lucifer's heart to see it, even if he hid it well. "Just get this over with, okay?"

"I'll try. I love you, remember that okay? You, too, Dean. I am so sorry I have to do this…" Lucifer said and they nodded sadly, knowing there would be worse things said now.

"Just do it. You are the Master, we're the slaves, right? Your will, not ours? Just do it. We don't have any say, not _really_." Dean said softly then growled, "Just fucking _do_ it, you know you will _anyway!_"

"Dean…I.." Lucifer sighed unhappily, "Yeah, I will. But you're wrong. I care about what you have to say very much now. It's _not_ just my will here, yours is welcome, too. You have a _say_…"

"Then find something _else_ to say!" Dean screamed, "Stop hurting him, if you feel that way. Find _another _way!" He growled and got nose to nose with Lucifer now, "I _love_ you but if you keep hurting _him_, I will _hurt _you back!"

"Yeah, I know." Lucifer sighed and looked at them, "I'll find something else to say. I'm sorry. I didn't think."

Sam and Dean looked at each other now and he could tell they were doing their silent talking thing and it annoyed the crap out of him but he let them discuss it this way. Mercifully, John ended this quick.

"Damn it, use your _words_! No _silent_ conversations! We discussed this." John pointed out and they sighed.

"He does love us and he didn't mean to hurt me." Sam said softly as Dean hugged him softly and still let his eyes meet his. "I can't take the words though. I still feel them hurting me like before."

"He'll use others, baby. He isn't that way anymore, remember? He's good now. Let's let him do this, okay? Forgive him?" Dean urged and Sam nodded, giving in now.

"Okay, I'll try not to overreact anymore. I'm being a baby, I get it." Sam said and motioned to Lucifer. "You do what you have to, I'll be okay."

But he wouldn't look at him anymore, which was worse than the flinching really. Lucifer sighed. "Resume your places, the time freeze is lifting. I'll use other words, don't worry. I'm sorry I hurt you, Sammy." Lucifer said and they were as they were before.

The angels who witnessed this were in awe of the change in their brother, he seemed so human now but yet so good! Not at all like before, so solicitous of his lovers now and loving. Such a big change in him! His words had made them suspicious, too. He had sounded like his old self there for a bit and they had been on edge then but now they saw he wasn't like that. They also preferred he use other words, no more hints of the _old_ him returning. They'd kill that _fucker _on principle!

"Yes, brother, other words will keep you alive, too. We'd prefer them, too." Cas whispered and he nodded. Lucifer gulped. Apparently no one liked the old him at _all_! So he resorted to a different way of doing this. No need to piss off _everyone_ in the room!

"Um, don't think we need to worry about words." Lucifer said and they saw them coming out again, "I'd say it's half this time."

"You always knew how to piss people off. Is that a gift?" Cas muttered as he slashed at one and Lucifer got another. "Cause honestly, you still got the _knack_. Whatever you said _really_ pissed her off!"

"I _noticed_." Lucifer said and saw Ruby go down and ran to take her place protecting Sam. He touched her and healed her instantly, "Get up and protect him. If he dies, I will kill you painfully and _slowly_…" Ruby looked terrified and stood up, taking her stance again. Sam was suddenly struck with the urge to stand up for her but ignored it. He'd bring it up later, for now he did need her to help him fight and Lucifer was right. She had to do her job. He'd work on being nicer to her when thousands of Leviathans _weren't_ trying to kill him painfully!

Surprisingly, Meg and Dean were doing a team fighting thing that was really working for them! She would incapacitate and he would kill, and they managed to get faster and faster together as they moved. Getting along even, which annoyed Lucifer to no end but he let it go. He wanted them to fight together, it would keep them alive. He didn't have to like it. Not to mention that flash of sympathy that crossed Sam's face when he'd threatened Ruby…he was feeling sorry for her and that meant he was forgiving her. That better not lead to gentler crap or he'd have to really kill her painfully for it.

Either way the boys and their demon protectors were getting along and he had to admit it was a good thing and was keeping them alive. Both of them. He'd see how it worked out later. Instead he made sure the fallen angels guarded the boys and John and they were safe so he wouldn't bitch…too much.

He rushed to help Cas when three of the things went for him at the same time, and pulled two off and burned them up with a touch and helped fight off another dozen who notice him and went straight for him. Apparently he had really _really_ pissed her off. 'Good.' he thought, '_Bring it on, bitch_.' And he fought on. Several demons fell to them but he noticed the angels helping them up and taking them to safely. He was touched but confused and didn't have time to think over it right now.

The Pheonixes were getting tired of this shit and shouted, "If you are with us, you better got flat, cause we are going to _decimate_ these fuckers…right about _now!"_ Dante shouted and every being but Leviathans went flat to the ground and saw a wondrous sight. Fire and Ice flowed everywhere in rivers and reduced everything it touched to vapor! Soon all the Leviathans were gone but Lucifer's troops were fine, all faced up or down on the ground watching ice and fire flow over them like a cloud and then slowly pull back into Clara and Dante, until they was gone and everyone stood up.

"Yeah, we got Pheonixes, bitch, ready to give up now?" Lucifer called up and she looked afraid now. "You don't get this world, so give up now!" She looked uncertain but sent the rest out anyway and Lucifer flew up to deal with his part of the plan.

As the others fought below, he found himself face to face with the one person that had been hiding from him for months now. "We need to talk. So…"He pinned her to the wall with power and approached now. "We're going to make a deal. You give me the lot and I won't take you to Hell and make you my newest play toy."

She looked around for help and he laughed, "Why do you think I kept taunting you? You run out of troops and I get some alone time with you. Simple enough. Demons aren't real smart and it seems you are the _same_ way. So, we are going to do this. You sign it over to Samuel Winchester and you won't go to Hell, with _me_. Deal?"

He waited and she shook her head. "No." She said, "I can't do that!"

"Oh, now I have to resort to torture but that's okay, too." He said whispering in her ear, "Between me and you, I was hoping you'd say that. This is my favorite part, you know. Pain…" He used power to slice some of her skin off of her chest, "is my specialty. Now what I'm going to do is start with the skin, peel it all off, then the tissue and then open you up until you are nothing but a skeleton cover in black goo. You'll like that, I promise. Just scream when you're ready to do what I want."

He started slicing her skin off, piece by piece. She screamed but didn't give him what he wanted.

So he started slicing off the tissue in thin slices and she finally screamed she'd do it. Panting in agony, she pulled the deed to the property out and signed it over. Lucifer forged Sam's signature. He even notarized it for them.

"Okay, let me go now." She cried and he smiled coldly at her.

"I never promised that." He said and she looked confused. He stood watching in amusement as she worked out what was going to happen in her head. It was amusing watching the fear and confusion there.

"But you said…" And then she went over what he had said. Not his play toy in Hell. _No_ promise of letting her go at all. "Then what are you going to do to me?"

"Why kill you, of course." Lucifer said and smiled angelically. "Say ah." He now pressed power into her and she evaporated into flaming ash which became smaller and smaller as it burned up and became nothing but vapor now.

He took the deed with him and flew down to see if they needed help. They were just finishing off the last of them now and he watched the last of them evaporate before his eyes. He approached them now and held the deed out to Sam. Sam looked at him confused and read it. His eyes went wide as he realized what it was. "This is the…"

"Yes, it is. It is in your name, baby. You are its keeper now." Lucifer said and kissed him softly, "I love you and trust you. You have known true evil and have faced it down. You will keep this Evil contained. You are more than capable of keeping it safe from Leviathan hands."

"But I'll die, who will take it then?" He asked and his Master smiled, causing him to feel confused, "Won't I?"

"No, you are all immortal. You became that way when you became my Slaves. As soon as you took the collars, you were immortal. I would not lose my lovers to death that way. You will never die, baby." Lucifer explained and Sam hugged him happy beyond words and crying. "What's wrong?" He smoothed hands through his hair and along his back.

"I thought…I thought that I would die one day and would _lose _you, and them, and our kids, and it _hurt!_ I didn't know and I couldn't stop thinking I would lose you someday when I died! I don't want my Heaven _there!_ I want Hell here _with _you!" He cried happily, "Don't want to leave you guys."

"_Never_ leaving, baby. With me for Eternity, Immortal. Won't lose you that way, or them. You keep this lot safe, okay? You can do it, I know you can." Lucifer said kissing him softly, "I love you, Sammy."

"Can we…can we try to be nicer to them? Meg and Ruby? I mean I don't like them that way but they…are good protectors and they have proven to be trying to be better. Could we give them a shot? Not be so hard on them." Sam asked, kissing his Master now, "I didn't love her! That was just the blood talking. I love _you_, and I don't want you to think I am trying to get closer to her, I'm _not_. Not her friend or anything but I feel for her, sympathy, and I know I have no right to ask but…" Sam said softly, unable to look at him, knowing he had no right to ask this.

"Baby…you have every right to ask. She is your servant and protector. She is yours to deal with as you please. Go ahead, and be nicer to her. But if you two get frisky, in _any_ way, I will kill her instantly. Meg, too." Lucifer swore, "I will not share you!"

"No, won't go there. I just think they have earned the right to be treated less like…" He trailed off here and sighed, kissing Lucifer now. "I'm being too soft again, aren't I?"

"No, you're being yourself. You got some of your gentleness back now and I would not take that away again. I took it from you enough before. I have been trying to give you back what I took from you in Hell and you are getting it back now, I will not say I'm not jealous about Ruby but…I want you gentler and softer, so you ask and I will try to let you have it." Lucifer said softly.

"Why would you do this for us?" Dean asked and they approached him now.

"Because I took it from you and I was wrong to do that. I had _no_ right to do that." Lucifer admitted. "I'm sorry I did that to you, did it to you both."

"Master…" Sam said softly and kissed him now, "I wish we were alone, we'd love to show you our appreciation and love right now."

"We can be." Lucifer said and waved to Cas who waved back. And they were soon in their room and sighed happily as they made love to each other now. And soon they were lost in each other again. And their desire carried them away as Lucifer thrust into Sam and kissed him softly. "I love you, baby."

"Love you, too." Sam sighed as they moved together more and moaned as the others helped his Master make love to him. A deep moan fell from his lips as he arched under their every kiss and touch now, and came hard soon after that, and they all took turns doing the same thing to him as well. "_More!_" He moaned eventually, "I'm so _close_…Let me cum, please, I'll do _anything_…please just let me _cum!"_

And his screamed orgasm met the others as they got to the room and they decided to give them some time alone, probably most of the night, too. They _had_ seemed worked up when they left. So the Pheonixes and Dorian took their own room, and decided to have their own orgy, what with their energy still spiking from when they had used their powers before and their sex drives being spiked with them.

Dorian had plans to deal with them, too.

Starting with having them lay on their bed and making them cum from her sucking and pleasuring them with her mouth and fingers and then leading to her riding his hot dick and finally making love to Clara, something Dorian had been fantasizing about since she had become lovers with Dante a few days ago. Their short make out sessions had heated her fire and she fully intended to make Clara scream her name as she came, and watch both of them writhe for her then they could return the favor, or so she hoped they would.

And knowing them, she would scream for _them_ as well.

She looked forward to that part, _too!_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, they returned to Hell and gave birth to their children.

Sam had a boy who they named Samuel, in honor of his father.

Dean also had a boy who they of course named Dean, in honor of Dean as well.

John had twins, Lillian and Jessica. One had his grandmother's name. The other was named for the woman who had loved his son so well before she had been murdered on a ceiling.

Dorian had triplets, two girls and one boy. All Dhampyres. They were named Stephanie, Dora, and Lincoln. They worried about the boy. His genes were dormant but only up to a point. All his children would be Dhampyres, his blood would be enough make anyone a Dhampyre. His body may have seemed human but his blood carried the Dhampyre infection in it and vampires would do _anything_ for it; once they figured it out.

He would need protected _all _his life.

This boy could _never l_eave Hell for long. He wouldn't ever be safe when he _did._

So that meant that Hunting was out for this boy. He would be the one _hunted_ in the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
